


Wolf Bandit

by KaidaMatsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Dominant/submissive Universe, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaMatsuki/pseuds/KaidaMatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stealing precious jewels is tough, but stealing from the powerful Fox kingdom is suicidal. Regardless, Sasuke wants those sapphires and what he wants will be made his. How? Kidnap the crown prince. SasuNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Flips a coin and whispers 'Naruto's mine, Naruto's mine, Naruto's mine', catching the coin with tails. "Damn it! It's not mine!"
> 
> Rated: M
> 
> Pairings: SasuNaru
> 
> Dedicated to: Chyny (Thank you for the sweet words and uplifting support! I hope I live up to your ideals with my story! :D)
> 
> A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and shadow fans out there who followed me in Cheating and Witch Doctor! I seriously LOVE you guys! xoxo

The forest was teeming with life. The gentle breeze was cool and fresh to everything it graciously passed. Trees, grass and flowers bloomed from their winter slumber and grew back in more splendor. Sounds of ruffling leaves softly filled the forest. The animals chirped and called to one another. It was a peaceful and picturesque moment of serenity.

"Sasuke, I know you're there." Itachi muttered in an exasperated tone, lazily opening an eye to watch where a few leaves ruffled from a tree. To untrained eyes, it would've passed off as the breeze, but to the Wolf clan, it was a mistake easily seen. "Get out here."

A small pair of black ears poked out, before a small figure revealed itself. Sasuke frowned, his black tail pulled down as his ears twitched in disgruntlement at being discovered too quickly before he could even pounce. "Nii-san, why do you always know where I am?"

"That's cause you still need training," Itachi replied as he continued his exercise, regulating his breath.

Sasuke's frown pulled lower, marching to his brother's side. "But sensei said that I'm the best in my classes, even better than the upper classes!"

"Hn," Itachi consented, hoping that would appease his younger brother's little tantrum, but noticed the defiant look on his little face. He sighed, knowing full well that if he let this continue, their mother will most likely demand that they need her motherly attention. Meaning one thing – a choke-holding hug. He tried to suppress an oncoming shiver at the mental image. "It's because you're not yet a professional."

"Why? You're twelve years old and you're in the first batch. Can't it be the same with me?"

Itachi could hear the sulking in Sasuke's tone and smiled fondly. He knew it was tough for his little brother to always be compared to him, but he knew that Sasuke was special. He just needed more time than he did. He patted his head when he saw his small ears start to droop in depression. "Don't let it bother you so much."

"Then teach me!" Sasuke perked up.

A trap.

Itachi sighed. He knew it was too strange. Sasuke wasn't one to get insecure so easily, rather he was challenged by it. Now, he fell right into his little brother's trap of having another teaching session. He smirked at his little devious set-up. "Forgive me, Sasuke."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, knowing that his trap was full-proof, but had one flaw.

"I need to go with father to infiltrate the Fox kingdom. It's going to be difficult, since today's the meeting of the four nations, but security will be heavily guarded at the throne room than the treasury room. It's the perfect opportunity to strike."

The flaw of Itachi having a mission.

Sasuke released a disgruntled breath, folding his arms before thinking of a solution as he grew more excited than before. "Then I want to go too! I promise not to slow you guys down!"

Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead with two fingers, "Maybe next time."

Sasuke was about to demand that he take him, but his brother disappeared and left him alone in the forest. He tried to track his scent, but snorted when he couldn't find a trace of it and shouted, "Stupid nii-san!" He kicked a large stone to the side, grumbling how stupid it was to steal jewels. It wasn't because it wasn't pretty or alluring, but he didn't find it desirable, which was rare for someone in the Wolf clan to think so.

Uchiha wolves were bandits well known to have an affinity in stealing the best jewels. If it wasn't the best, they wouldn't bother otherwise, but to completely lose interest to any brilliant jewel was unheard of. That's why Sasuke never said a thing about his disinterest. He knew it was abnormal, but didn't know what he could do. He'd been doing well in his classes, but even he knew that there wasn't any drive behind it. He was merely going through the motions of learning. He had no drive to steal anything, despite it being in his blood.

The only thrill he felt was the challenge of being able to slip through and get better. His current goal was to beat his brother, but how could he when he was always on a mission. Itachi was usually sent on a mission to other countries and kingdoms, while he was left at school. He wished there was some easy way to prove that he was as great as his brother. At least before Itachi left, so that he could show it in his face that he could do the same. With this, he could be able to go with Itachi too, instead of always being left behind. Maybe then they'd also deem him worthy of being able to join the first group of bandits. The first group was known to be the elite of the elites, so to be able to join shows how much skill and talent a wolf demon has.

Sasuke looked forlornly at the Fox kingdom, watching it from afar and seeing its large pristine walls tipped with gold and rich blue.

Wait, he could! He could prove his worth!

Sasuke quickly ran off in the kingdom's direction, smirking from imagining his brother's surprise at seeing him in the treasury room. He'd have to make sure that he would be the first one there. He could almost see the look on their faces! At this rate, his father could even offer him a place in the first batch! The plan was perfect!

Just as Sasuke was about to scale the castle walls, he saw guards rounding the corner as he tried to remain calm and swiftly climbed the tree near the walls. He took advantage of his light weight and jumped from tree to tree, sometimes using his dagger to hang high and stop when he saw one of the servants pass by out of nowhere. He was starting to sweat from the amount of stealth required for infiltrating the castle grounds, not used to the long duration that's coupled with the number of times he'd almost met trouble. It was strange though. His brother said that the number of guards would drop in the treasury room, so why was it that every turn he made, there seems to be a guard or a servant nearby? He shook his head. It was still a royal property. Of course it would still be difficult, security wouldn't abruptly drop. That's why the first group were supposed to infiltrate, because it was still on a different level from regular missions.

Sasuke started to feel excited once more, feeling motivated by this challenge. Climbing trees and crawling carefully, while keeping silent were difficult, but it was rewarded when he saw a large window of a lavish room. He tried to modulate his breath as his muscles started to throb. Looking around, he didn't want to risk jumping in without knowing what was inside. It was also high time for him to take a short break. He was aching to breathe deeply, wanting to make up for his swift movements. It was also because his muscles started to hurt.

He efficiently climbed down, regulating his breath and heart as quickly as he could. Before he could wipe away his sweat, he pushed himself to one of the denser part of the tree where he could also get a glimpse of the inside of the room. The sight he saw made him freeze and his eyes widen. His heart beat loud in his ears.

The room he was looking into wasn't the treasury room. No, it had too many people robed in lavish garments.

It was the throne room.

Sasuke's hands started to sweat in nervousness. For the very first time, he felt fear struck a chord in him as he stifled a gasp. He silently slinked down from the tree he was perched on before anyone could possibly see him. Just as he reached the bottom, he mentally groaned at the mistake he made. He had more chances escaping in the trees than on the ground! It was too late though, since he'd almost reach the ground. Too much tree movements might stir suspicion.

Aiming for the thick bushes, he jumped down and rolled on the grass to soften his momentum. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was there and breathed out a sigh of relief.

That was close.

Sasuke tensed as he heard some leaves crunching close behind him. Roughly five meters away at most and three meters at least, he estimated as his muscles tensed. Thinking he should wait for a good moment to slip away, he hoped that the person wouldn't detect him while doing so. He slowly and quietly turned his body to have a better view of the person so he could know whether it was safe to move.

Sasuke lost his breath.

There in the middle of the garden was a small blond-haired fox demon. His cherub face held a bright smile at seeing a butterfly. He was like a small sun with his brilliance, and with that smile, it was powerful enough to blind anyone. It was even better than any gold that any treasure room can hold. The mysterious demon's eyes glimmered like two gorgeous sapphires. Sasuke could even tell it was far more precious than even the sapphires Itachi stole. In fact, it was more mesmerizing than the gems or even jewels that the whole world could offer!

Sasuke's breathing picked up, his body heating and his heartbeat deafening everything else. Shutting out everything he'd learned in the face of this beautiful fox demon, he was rendered hypnotized by this stranger.

Sasuke wanted him.

His eyes followed the other child intently, watching as the blond got up when the butterfly flew away and went to the opposite direction. He became alarmed, thinking that the younger boy would leave his sight, which tore him. It wasn't fair that he would lose sight of this demon now that he'd seen him. Without thinking coherently, he stood up and followed the young blond to the direction he ran off to. Upon seeing the small back turned his way, he reached his hand to him. He wanted to see those eyes, that smile; this boy look at him.

To have him.

All of a sudden, he was roughly pulled away and lifted like a sack as he grunted in pain from being shoved on top of a shoulder. He blinked in surprise, watching as he was carried away from the blond-haired boy. He started to panic, struggling to go back to the boy's side. They weren't far yet, he was just a tree away. He could still get to him once he's freed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's head whipped from hearing Itachi's furious tone, seeing the back of his brother's head, but his eyes went back to the golden-haired demon.

"Put me down!" Sasuke's struggle doubled as Itachi started to climb the trees for cover. He knew that once they reached the dense part, they'd leave for sure. "No! I don't want to leave, nii-san! Stop!"

"Quiet! Do you have any idea what you were doing?" Itachi continued to whisper angrily. "Stop struggling or else I might drop you!"

_"Intruders!"_

Itachi muttered a curse and made quick moving fast before they could equip any arrows. Hearing his older brother curse was uncharacteristic and new to Sasuke, but he was indifferent to the chaos. He was also oblivious to his brother's curses and threats about what would happen once they got home. All his sharp ears could hear was the worried servants below, gathering towards the shocked little blond.

"Prince! Are you alright, Prince Naruto?"

_Naruto._

"I want him."

Itachi was taken aback by Sasuke's softly spoken words. He'd never heard him desire anything, not even the jewels that he picked himself. He glanced at his little brother's face, seeing him stare at the little prince below with such raptured attention, as if the demon below was the only thing his brother could see. It was unnerving. It made Itachi proud. For once, Sasuke wanted to possess something so bad. He was truly an Uchiha.

"Then you'd better train hard to even get to him, foolish little brother. Technically, you need more than that. He's the only son of King Minato and Queen Kushina, meaning the only crown prince. You wouldn't be able to get someone as important as him, especially when the Fox kingdom is the largest and most formidable of all nations. You'll be against four great nations if you plan on having him. You sure you can handle that?"

Sasuke's onyx eyes could almost glow as he smirked. "Yes."

* * *

_"Naruto!"_

Naruto turned and was hit on the head harshly, whimpering at the pain as his ears drew down. "Iruka-sensei, how could you just hit your prince like that? That hurts you know."

"I'll stop when you start behaving like one!" Iruka huffed, dragging a reluctant escapee from fleeing. "Seriously, what are you, twelve? You should stop pulling these pranks, Naruto. Minato-sama already has enough in his hands, while Kushina-sama is away visiting another kingdom."

"But it's so boring here! Why can't I go with my mom? I want to go outside!"

Naruto soon regretted voicing out the last few words, noticing Iruka's slowing pace as well as his tail going down. He bit the bottom of his lips as he knew what the following answer would be. As it was the only answer he'd heard for years.

"Naruto, please understand. We would never want you to feel trapped here. This is only done for your safety. You were nearly kidnapped when you were seven, just wait for a few more weeks until your coming-of-age. When you're eighteen, I'm sure your parents will let you do as you please."

Naruto bristled at the 'coming-of-age' and muttered, "But that's the time they'll be choosing my mate."

Iruka sighed and stopped pulling the young kit. He knew that Naruto was still inexperienced and naïve when it comes to picking potential mates, so he was undoubtedly nervous by the sheer concept of having it done without his consent. He did his best answering in a soothing tone to placate him, "You're the one who'll be choosing your mate, Naruto, not your parents. If you didn't like any one of them, your parents won't force you to choose any of them."

Naruto shuffled, now feeling uncomfortable and mumbling in embarrassment, "I heard from Gaara that they're all guys."

Iruka felt embarrassed too and coughed. "Well… That's because we're submissives, my prince. Dominants are usually males so… you need to pair with a strong dominant."

"Why can't it be a female?"

Iruka understood Naruto's fear for dominants, since he had a history of dominants crowding him when the four great nations' royalties gathered for a ball, which was just before he was nearly kidnapped. They left him alone and unattended in hopes of putting his mind at ease from the overwhelming surprise. Other than that, females were submissives too, so they both felt safe with one another. It would be comfortable, but not secure. Iruka understood where this was coming from, being an unattached submissive himself.

"That's not how it works, Naruto. Male submissives are similar to females. You can get raped because of your position. That's why you need a dominant, so they can protect you from unwanted dominants. Eventually, you'll pick your own dominant. Maybe not now or in the ceremony, but you will. It's how we submissives are." Iruka patted the blond's head. "Don't worry about it. When the time comes, you'll know who your mate is. It will come to you instinctually."

Naruto frowned at the vague answer. It was always like this. People would just pat him on the head and imply that he was still a kid, though technically he still was, but it irritated him! It was as if they were saying that he wouldn't understand it, until the situation presented itself. Even his loving parents also said the same thing! He could understand his father saying that, but his mother was the same as him who would rather have it explained brief and simple. To his surprise, she mentioned the same thing! What was with this picking of mates? What made it so special anyway?

Naruto quietly huffed, but conceded.

"Also, apologize to the cooks! You nearly burnt half of the kitchen!" Iruka reprimanded, getting back to the main topic at hand. "You know it's for the party tomorrow!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the mentioning of the 'party' and glared to the side. "Yes, Iruka-sensei."

Seeing his mentor nod in satisfaction, before ruffling his hair in fondness, he watched him walk away from his peripheral view. Only when he was out of sight did he sigh. He hated those parties! After his first encounter with those imposing self-important dominants, he never had a high opinion of them. They were too forceful and arrogant! It didn't help that some looked at him as if he were some prize to be won. Some of them were also weak. If not physically, they were weaker than him in presence or breed. It didn't appeal to his inner demon.

Sometimes, he wondered if he'll ever find the one.

Most of the submissives his age were already betrothed and happily mated. There was only a handful who aren't yet. Honestly, he wasn't worried. Rather, it was relieving, since he heard that dominants are such protective creatures to their mates. He didn't need one if that's the case. His parents and Iruka alone were protective enough – almost to the point of suffocation.

Naruto's eyes caught something bright from the side. He looked at the garden, watching the sunflowers blooming beautifully. This had always been his favorite. It reminded him of its tenacity to grow and face the sun, but right now, it didn't lift his spirits like it used to. He sighed, looking up at where the sunflowers were facing – the sky beyond the castle walls.

Another thing he liked from the beautiful and strong sunflower was that it comforts him. That he wasn't alone. That he wasn't the only one caged in the castle. That he wasn't the only one looking so longingly at something that isn't within his reach.

Not anymore.

Naruto looked discreetly at his surroundings and pulled a small pouch from the bushes. He made sure that his brown cloak hid his noticeable hair and face, slipping through the small forest in their garden.

He didn't have the kitchen burn just to have the party canceled, although initially that was his cause, but he later thought of slipping away while the servants fussed over the mess. The security would overlook his presence since some demons were brought from the outside to help put out the fire. He held his breath when he was near the gates, gulping down his fear and anxiety.

Sweat slowly trickled from his face as he looked down to cover himself. He was really tempted to bolt past the guards in case they recognize him, but that would make it more suspicious. He tried to even his breaths, forcing himself to calm down. The entrance was wide enough so they might not even see his face, positively reasoning with himself. He was _almost_ there! No need to be hasty.

Just a few steps more to leave the guards' sight.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Naruto froze, feeling dread as he felt his stomach drop. He was too scared to have a reply at hand as he slowly turned around, still hiding his face. "Yes?" He was starting to panic when a hand reached for him. He couldn't take the suspense anymore and closed his eyes. The hood was going to be pulled off!

"You have a branch stuck on your clothes, sir." The guard informed, walking away.

Naruto was too stunned to express his gratitude. He knew that if he relaxed now, he'd slump down and eventually reveal who he really was. He clutched his clothing closer and walked just a little faster when he had a few steps away till he reached the village. His eyes widened and sparkled with excitement at finally seeing the busy crowd. He walked to the main street where people were shouting numbers and presenting some uncooked food. He saw some houses that had names on it. His head was turning from one direction to another so fast that it felt like he was spinning! He chuckled to himself, wanting to explore more and see more sights.

He reached a fountain that had a beautiful fox demon perched on top with her arms raised. It looked as if she wanted to embrace someone – perhaps her mate. He looked away and continued on his way. He wouldn't understand the beauty in that anyway. What was so good in waiting desperately for your mate to appear?

Naruto was starting to get tired from all the walking and decided to take a street that had less people. He walked a few more, noticing that as he went on, the buildings were starting to look old and somewhat gloomy. It looked very different from the bustling street he was on. It was too quiet.

"Hey, little submissive."

Naruto slightly jumped at this, surprising him when it was said near his ears. He turned around, making a mistake to show his face.

The dominant whistled and leered. "This one's a pretty one, boys!"

Naruto's eyes widened when a few more dominants came into view. He took a hesitant step back, not liking the comment that flew off the demon's mouth. It wasn't the same as the times he was flippantly complimented for his looks in the castle. He wasn't also stared down like the dominant was doing. It didn't sit well with him when they continued to walk towards him, gauging his reaction and looking intently at him. He couldn't understand their actions, but he knew it was wrong.

Naruto saw something glint in the light and bolted when his senses told him to run. He ran as fast as he could, turning at every corner to lose them in the narrow alleyways, but he could still hear their laughter and jeers that sent chills running his back. He was starting to pant hard now, feeling scared and cold, despite the running. Nearly tripping when a pile of garbage snagged his cloak back, he fumbled to remove it but just tugged hard when the voices grew closer. He was hoping that he'd be able to lose them with his weight and speed, but the stupid cloak just had to get stuck!

"Please, please," Naruto muttered in frenzied panic as he uncontrollably started to shake and resorted to pulling his cloak by force. After tugging it three times, the trash gave way and he was bolting off again as he looked back.

"There he is! C'mere, blondie!"

Naruto saw them catch up, shifting into their fox demon forms. He held back a cry. If only he didn't forget his dagger, he would've at least had a chance! He stole a glance back and saw them catching up. His heart lurching to his throat, he ran faster. He knew that if he shifted, it would be worse, since his fox form was smaller than the ones chasing him. He wouldn't have an advantage of distance with his size then. The best he could do was his human form. He shut his eyes for a moment, blinking back tears of frustration. He only wanted to go outside! This wasn't supposed to happen!

Naruto made a sharp turn and all of a sudden ran into the wall. He landed on his bottom, wincing in pain before immediately standing up to look at where to run off next.

A dead end.

Naruto felt his knees shake at the revelation. He was trapped. He desperately looked around and scaled the walls, trying to climb it, but only slid back down. He started to pant, closing his eyes when he heard the growls and howls nearly reach him. He clenched his hands, hitting the wall.

This was it.

Strangely, the noise subsided. He could still hear the growls, but there were yelping and something being hit as well as some scuffling. Just as his curiosity was getting the best of him, he turned to find a demon cloaked in black. His breath was caught at the demon's overwhelming presence. He could tell that the man was a dominant and was larger than him in height and build, but that wasn't what stunned him. The demon's face was covered by the black hood, but he could see those red eyes staring at him and holding his gaze.

Naruto couldn't move.

All he could coherently think of was that the demon before him smelled different and was lethal.

Wait, could he have saved him? His eyes grew wide at this, trying to recall if there was one in the group of dominants chasing after him.

Naruto felt relief flood into his system, but was quickly drained when the man trapped him. His arms were stretched on either side of him, hearing a low chuckle when his eyes widened in disbelief. His blood drained as his heart thundered loudly. The best he could hope for in the bleak situation was his identity to be unknown. He'd grow bored with him later when the demon realizes he was nothing much.

"Hello, little prince."

Naruto froze, his heart beating loud and fast as his blood ran cold. His eyes grew wide with shock. The stranger knew him! He knew his status… Now, he had no chance of survival with his status known. He'd either be held as a hostage or a bargaining chip or even worse, tortured and then killed. He shivered when he felt the stranger's red eyes smolder him in his place. Shutting his eyes, he felt the man move closer to him until he could feel him stretch down and breathe against his ear. Naruto shivered once more as he held his breath when the stranger whispered into his ear.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to leave that castle."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw red eyes shifting to black, hearing the amusement in the other man's tone. His breath hitched when the stranger grabbed his waist, pulling them closer as he tilted his head. Their lips were only a breath apart.

"Call me, Sasuke, a wolf demon and your future husband." Sasuke smirked, before sealing Naruto's lips with a hard kiss that left the submissive breathless. His once bright sapphires glazed as his lips grew red from the abuse, a dribble of saliva escaping from their intoxicating kiss every time lips slanted forward. Feeling hot and weak, Sasuke caught Naruto's form before the blond fell and merely tightened his grasp around his waist. The wolf demon pushed himself closer and refused to relent, until Naruto knew he would faint from the heady kiss and lack of oxygen.

The dark-haired demon pulled back, admiring his work as his eyes hungrily took in the trail of saliva that traveled down to Naruto's collar bone. His smirk grew at the brilliant flush Naruto had, leaning down close enough for their lips to nearly meet and whispering with immense possessiveness. "You're mine now."


	2. Bite Back

There was something wrong with this picture.

That was what Naruto thought when one: he realized that he was hanging upside down, two: he was moving, and three: he could see an unknown back with a black tail that didn't belong to a fox demon. That's when everything came crashing down on him in a flurry of images that seemed too unreal. The last thing that he recalled was blacking out from the shock of it all.

Conclusion: he was kidnapped.

Naruto panicked, kicking and squirming from the firm hold as he swished his tail to hinder the stranger. "Let go of me! Hey!" He continued to flail around when he was ignored. Just then, he noticed another disturbing thing. He heard a fox's yipping that sounded familiar… His eyes widened when he noticed the distance of the ground from the demon's gasped as he realized that he was in his fox form. Where were his clothes? If he shifted back, he'd be naked. How will he shift back now? He searched for his clothes and couldn't even see a piece of cloth. Definitely going to walk naked. He yipped and squirmed from the tight hold, hoping that the number of people that passed would question his struggling.

No one noticed.

Naruto hung his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe that no one even spared a glance! He did his best to sound distressed, but as his struggles weakened from exhaustion, the crowd got thinner as the trees grew thicker. Another thing he couldn't believe was they were now beyond the Fox kingdom and not a soul was in sight.

He was starting to regret the days he pulled pranks of disappearing on Iruka, now that he was really in need. It would be a while before they'd learn that he wasn't just hiding, but managed to slip past the gates. To know that he was gone from the kingdom would take even longer than that.

Naruto sagged as his tail drooped down, stealing a glance at his captor. The dominant didn't say anything yet, even when he bit him. He was expecting to be hit, but the wolf demon didn't even flinch. It was strange. It wasn't uncommon for a dominant to hit a submissive. He'd never witnessed it with his parents, but he'd heard from the chamber maids about it. Another reason why joining with a dominant repulsed him. Naruto sighed and glanced at the stranger, taking in his physique. He didn't get to have a good look at him, but now that he was up close, the dominant was really handsome.

Naruto's eyes widened at his trail of thoughts. There was no way he thought of that! The guy kidnapped him after all! He shouldn't find him attractive or at least, not remotely. He shuddered.

"Are you getting sore?"

Naruto's head whipped up at the soft concerned voice. The dark-haired man looked neutral, but his onyx eyes reflected his worry.

"Do you want to change back? There's no one around this area anyway."

Naruto was about to shake his head as a no, since he'd be naked if he changed, but the demon was already setting him down. This shocked him. Shouldn't this demon be wary of him? He could run away as soon as he was set down. He was baffled by the dominant's actions, but found his genuine concern to be most striking.

"Here, you can have my cloak." The gruffness in the wolf demon's voice didn't sound menacing or disgusting as the other dominants' as Naruto would have thought. He watched his captor remove his cloak, set it in front of him and turnabout.

Naruto's eyes widened, finding the dominant's considerations for his privacy strange. Shouldn't he act menacing since he was being kidnapped? Or did he think that he could just track him down since he wasn't familiar with the area? He didn't know and he didn't bother trying. He shifted back and donned the piece of cloth close, muttering, "You're weird."

"I'm often told." The black-haired dominant said as he turned around with a smirk, his eyes dropping to his lips.

Naruto felt frozen at the action, feeling warm and embarrassed as he recalled that forceful kiss. He grew red and glared at him. "Where are you taking me?"

"Wolf village."

Naruto paled, unable to utter a sound. Wolf demons were an enigma to demon society since they were a close-knit pack that preferred to steal precious jewels. So far, no one was able to catch them in any generation. Just seeing one was rare, but to go to their territory was impossible since it was thoroughly hidden. Some even said that it didn't exist, even saying that this elusive pack were nomads that came and left as they pleased. In short, no one knew what was going on in their minds. "Why?"

"Because I want you."

Naruto was blown away by the bluntness. No one was this frank. Based from the man's unflinching gaze, it was true. He found that admirable, thinking for a second that the demon was handsome. He looked away, frowning. What the hell? No way was he thinking that! It was a fluke! He must've been influenced by the thought of the demon being different from other dominants. "I don't even know you."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, eighteen years old and second son of the wolf chieftain, Fugaku."

"Not like that."

"I kidnapped you to woo you."

Naruto stared at the straight face of this 'Sasuke'. Was this guy for real?

"I couldn't exactly meet you under any circumstances due to our lineage, but I didn't want to give up." Sasuke smirked in amusement from Naruto's expression. Naruto was stunned by that smirk, flustering him when it really looked pleasant. "Your scent changed."

Naruto's head snapped up, not following what that meant. He saw the wolf demon's eyes gaze at him with such intensity. It made him nervous that it irritated him.

"You like me." Sasuke's smirk grew, almost close to a smile that did unexplainable things to Naruto's heart and stomach.

He felt overwhelmed by the demon's change in demeanor, before he sputtered and glared hard. "No, I do not! We just met! You kidnapped me, took away my clothes and basically barged into my life!"

"You want proof?"

Naruto grew more irritated at the smugness he heard behind it, his tail bristling. "Fine!"

"It's your scent."

Naruto looked incredulous, but discretely smelled himself. There wasn't any difference. What the hell was this demon saying?

"During the war, most demons used the sense of smell as a part of military strategy to discern their enemies' bases. But since it's not needed nowadays, it's no longer practiced. My clan still practices it though to keep family traditions as well as our… _form_ of living." Sasuke shrugged, making it look like their clan hasn't stolen from almost all of the wealthiest kingdoms.

Out of nowhere, Sasuke cornered him back to a tree and Naruto's eyes widened at this. "Anyone can try actually, if they can differentiate the scents apart. It can be learned if you train your nose, though it takes years to master it, but it's not just that. You give yourself over to instincts. Right now, don't you like the way I smell?"

Sasuke smirked when Naruto flushed and refused to answer. He nuzzled Naruto's soft spiky gold hair, making the blond freeze as he felt him inhale. "Because I love the way you smell."

Naruto shivered at Sasuke's husky voice, as if the wolf demon was getting drunk from his scent alone, which was strange. He discretely tried to smell the rough dominant pressed against him, feeling warm all over at the intoxicating smell. He bit his lips, trying to reason with himself. The bastard was probably wearing a cologne, fooling him into thinking it was his pheromones. After all, it was impossible to emit such an addicting scent. Out of nowhere, his teeth tingled as he had the weird urge to bite down on that strong pale neck and mark it.

He froze, pushing away from the smirking demon as if he knew what he was thinking.

What was that?

Naruto shook his head in disgust, throwing away that barbaric feeling. He should've known better. Dominants were nothing but deceitful and persistent creatures that just wanted a submissive under them. The only way to discourage them was to show them they were failing.

An idea struck him.

"Let's make a deal," Naruto said. He saw the dark-haired demon raise a brow at this. "If you fail to make me fall for you within a month, you will return me to my kingdom and cease to pursue me."

"And if I succeed?"

Naruto scoffed at the dominant's arrogant confidence. "Then I will be yours."

Naruto waited for Sasuke's answer, seeing Sasuke's eyes drop to his lips and making his mouth dry. Before Sasuke could close the distance with a kiss, Naruto stopped him by clamping the demon's mouth. "When wooing a submissive royalty, you can't initiate any intimacy. Only I could. It's a sign of respect and honor. So no kissing, and anything more than that, the deal is off."

Sasuke looked pensive by this new rule, but nodded in agreement. He took a few steps back and just when Naruto was about to think that he was clear, he was pulled by the hand.

"This much is fine, isn't it?"

Naruto reluctantly nodded, conceding since it wasn't as worse as kissing. At least there was an amount of space between them now. The warmth on his hand was strange and foreign though, but not unpleasant. He glanced at the wolf demon, making sure that the distance was still the same. After confirming that it was, he looked straight again.

He tried to review their deal once more. The agreement was to prove that the Uchiha had no chance. Like the other dominants before the wolf demon, he would prove that he wasn't attracted to him the least and discourage him. Once Sasuke fails within the month, he'll be back to the kingdom and the crazy wolf will give up on him. It was a good thing that by the time he would be back, it was coincidentally a day before his coming-of-age. If ever he did reject Sasuke or even during the month, he wouldn't be able to do anything to him since he was still a minor and by demon law, unable to have any sexual intercourse.

For once, it was good being a minor.

Naruto glanced up once more and found Sasuke staring intently at him which made him feel weird and awkward, stopping the urge to pull away his hands from the gentle grip. He turned away, clamping his eyes shut.

He just hoped that the travel would pass by quickly. It seemed that time was going too slow and his heart was beating too fast. He couldn't wait to arrive to that hidden village. It would do him good if they weren't alone, already telling something was bound to happen. Whatever that was, he didn't like it.

Just a few more hours passed and some stop overs for short rests, Naruto was about to ask Sasuke how much further they were.

"We're here."

Naruto looked around, but all he could see were thick trees, bushes and a large waterfall. There wasn't much. If at all, it was something that you would expect to see in any normal forest. The only difference was that they were far away from the kingdom. It probably took them nearly the whole afternoon, since it was nearing twilight. Were they stopping over for a break? He looked at Sasuke and found the wolf behind him. "Where–?"

Sasuke scooped Naruto and carried him as he jumped high towards the waterfall. Naruto's eyes grew wide as his mouth opened in shock. What was he doing? They were not only going to get wet, but they were going to slam into a mountain! _'Oh my god! I knew he was nuts!'_

Naruto squirmed as he lost his voice to shout.

"Hold unto me."

Without thinking, Naruto's arms automatically braced itself around the wolf demon's neck as he shut his eyes. He waited for the pressured water falling and the impending impact coming afterwards. Feeling the water against his body, he tensed as he held tight.

"This is my village."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he opened them, he was taken aback by the majesty of the hidden village. The village was encased by terrains of mountains. It was probably the main reason why no one has ever discovered this elusive village. There was also a river that led to the waterfall behind them, traditional houses that he'd never seen and a lot of trees. Though the landscape's structure and village were magnificent, he was rendered breathless by a unique and spectacular scene. Jewels of various sizes, colors and shapes adorned the trees. There were so many that it managed to be as many as the leaves of the trees. It hanged like colorful vines and shimmered brilliantly under the setting sun. The sunlight had reflections of numerous lights that gave it an enchanting look. It almost seemed as if the whole village was covered in precious gems and jewels.

"These jewels were all collected by my ancestors. Every time an Uchiha demon dies, their treasures are hung in these trees as a remembrance of their memory. It was said that the jewels were a reflection of who they were."

Naruto knew that each of these precious jewels were stolen. To have that amount, stealing kingdoms of their treasures must've been going for more than decades. No matter how wrong the deed the wolf demons had done, seeing it in the Wolf village, it almost seemed like it was at its rightful place. Somehow, it reminded him of the tales that his mother mentioned of what a cathedral looked like. The place seemed to glow as if in reverence. "It's beautiful."

"It's okay."

Naruto's attention was diverted back to Sasuke since the time they went in. Honestly, he was shocked by what he'd heard. His curiosity now pricked as he knew that all Uchiha demons had a strong affinity with jewels. How could these jewels not mean any beauty to a wolf demon when even he, a fox demon, was mesmerized by the sight of it? It made him want to know more about this strange dominant. "Don't you think it's beautiful? Or you're just used to seeing it?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. "I'm used to it alright, since I learned how to walk, but more than that, I just don't find it beautiful."

"Why is that?"

"Not sure."

"Have you searched for jewels you liked then?" Naruto asked, noticing that it was the first normal conversation they've had. Well, sort of. It was oddly refreshing to be speaking to a dominant without feeling sick. It was also weirdly worrying that he was encouraging him to steal.

Sasuke smirked, finding the same idea amusing. "I did, but even now nothing caught my eye, except for one. I've wanted that one for years."

Naruto was now more than interested to know what this jewel looked like. It must be truly exquisite to have a wolf demon set its eyes only to one jewel all this time. "What does it look like?"

Sasuke's eyes contained a strong intensity that made Naruto take a step back in apprehension. Naruto was getting weaker and confused as he struggled to challenge those eyes. The wolf demon's stance looked alarmingly familiar as he warily watched Sasuke take a step towards him.

"I don't know where to start… The sapphires are so mesmerizing, it can make your heart stop. Sometimes switches from lightning blue to baby blues, it's fascinatingly unpredictable. Framed with warm gold, it looks as if it could outshine every gold. Just stunning." Sasuke said in a deep, husky tone as he steadily stepped closer. His face was inches from Naruto's as the fox demon held his breath and heard his heart thunder. "Just like now, it's turned into a misty dark blue."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and looked away, hiding his face as he felt his skin heat up as if he was burning.

"I've only had my eyes on them ever since I was young." Sasuke muttered against one of Naruto's sensitive ears as it twitched. "Always."

Naruto shut his eyes, hearing his heart deafeningly thunder fast. He shivered as he felt warmth getting closer to him, clenching his hands to his sides. He could barely breathe.

"Let's get going."

Naruto's eyes snapped open, his mouth slightly dropping in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

Sasuke was looking at him with something Naruto couldn't identify, before turning away. Naruto felt humiliation and anger at himself, keeping his mouth shut and glaring at the ground. What the hell was that?! Was he expecting to be kissed? It made him sound like he was. He'd been spacing out every time the Uchiha invaded his space. That was so lame!

 _"Shut up,"_ Naruto muttered to himself and marched back to the waterfall, wanting to leave. Once he was at the waterfalls, he could vaguely see the forest outside beyond the running water. There were trees beyond he could see and he knew that if he left, he'd be lost and stranded alone or Sasuke would come and find him. Either situation, it meant that he needed to stay put in the hidden village until the deal was up.

Naruto frowned, biting the insides of his cheeks. A dominant was able to kiss him and he let it. What was wrong with him? Why was he letting it happen? Didn't they disgust him? Didn't he hate them? Weren't they all looking for some fun and a pretty trophy?

Sasuke was the same.

He must be.

"Naruto!"

Naruto was caught off guard by this. No one had ever called him without honorifics before. Other than his parents, his best friend and Iruka, everyone just addressed him as the prince. He looked back and saw Sasuke patiently waiting for him to come back, not even attempting to drag him back after all his efforts in kidnapping him. It was weird. Everything the wolf demon did was weird.

Even the way Sasuke called his name was weird.

It almost sounded like it was special.

Sasuke reached out his hand and this time, waited for Naruto to take his. Naruto was confused, wondering all the while why he took that outstretched hand. He wondered how the wolf demon could be so happy by just a small act. Why was it when Sasuke gave a small smile, instead of his usual smirk, it made him feel warm? He wondered why, when they were passing by other wolf demons, he didn't let go.

He was going to leave this place, right? Any more than this would mean he couldn't go back. He would no longer see his parents, Gaara, and Iruka. He'd be stuck in the wolf village where no one knew of its whereabouts.

Trapped.

Naruto's ears deafened that it seemed like everything turned into a screaming mute as he felt chilled. He didn't want to be trapped again. He didn't want to be enclosed in walls once more. He didn't want to be reminded of those dominants that close in on him for their pursuit.

"Is there something wrong?" Sasuke asked when he felt Naruto's hand grew clammy and cold, observing the slightly paled outlook the fox had.

Naruto nodded and said, "I must be tired."

Sasuke grew more worried as he led them to his house, walking into the cozy living room. "I'll let you meet my family another day. My dad and brother are out on a mission and my mom is at my cousin's house. They'll be back eventually. For the mean time, you should rest first."

Naruto didn't respond and merely followed Sasuke to show him his room.

"It's nothing compared to yours, but just make yourself at home. This is my room." Sasuke opened his door and Naruto was slightly curious of the décor inside. He noticed that the wolf culture was different from his own race, but it was still fascinating. He took little notice when they first entered since they passed by it, but now that they were stationary, he took in the simple bedroom.

The bedroom was covered nearly in all kinds of animal fur and the window wasn't as large as the ones in the kingdom. There was little furniture, some crudely done cabinets for clothing, a rough wooden table and its two chairs and a large bed that was covered in a large bedding of soft fur.

Naruto tested the bed and was surprised by its softness. It was almost as fluffy as clouds, even softer than his bed at the kingdom.

"You'll be sleeping here with me."

Naruto snapped his head back to Sasuke, responding in a deadpanned tone, "What?"

Sasuke shrugged. "We have no guest rooms. As you can see, our place isn't as big as yours."

"Just take the couch then."

"Our village has no couch. Just chairs."

"The floor."

"The temperature at night drops rapidly so the floor gets very chilly. That's why there's a lot of furs."

"Chair."

Naruto refused to budge as Sasuke stared back at him with a raised eyebrow. Neither said anything for a while as Sasuke crossed his arms. Naruto also crossed his and frowned when he noted the amusement in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was the one to break the silence.

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"That's my bed, dobe."

"Well, you kidnapped me, teme."

"That isn't even related."

"Of course it is! I wouldn't be here demanding you sleep somewhere else if I wasn't' kidnapped in the first place!"

"Stop saying kidnapped. You came of your own accord, usuratonkachi."

"I didn't! We made a deal, that's why I came!"

"It's not like I'm going to jump you."

"You kissed me, bastard! Your words are the least assuring."

"That's before the deal, besides I didn't kiss you a while ago."

"Well, yeah…? But you still had that in mind!"

"No, that was you."

"I was _not!"_

"Your whining is making you sound like some weak victim here. You sure you want that?"

Naruto's mouth snapped as his tail bristled. He huffed and flopped down the bed, pulling the covers over to his head and yelling, "Do what you want!"

If only he knew how much those words were going to bite him back in the ass, he wouldn't have dropped it so carelessly in the first place.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, making out the bleary images before him. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the different temperature of the room and the soft blankets that covered him. The scent of his bed was also off and the warmth it had was also odd. He snuggled closer to the empty space where the intoxicating scent was focused on and tried to fall asleep once more.

Something tickled his nose.

He reluctantly opened his eyes and saw a sunflower gingerly placed next to the empty space near his face. He was baffled by the sight, wondering how it even got there. A sunflower wasn't supposed to be up in his room.

Naruto shot up from the bed, taking in the foreign room around him as he recalled the events yesterday like a fast flashback. His eyes landed back to the sunflower and searched the room once more for any signs of Sasuke. When he couldn't find him, he let out the breath he was holding and lied back down. He gazed at the sunflower and wondered if Sasuke left it there, curiously questioning how Sasuke knew he liked the flower.

He touched the vibrant petals and admired its beauty, thinking it was nice waking up to a small gift in the morning. It was better than being awakened by maids and butlers. It somehow warmed him. He smiled, thinking he could get used to receiving such gifts. Maybe Sasuke wouldn't be as pushy as those other dominants were when they were courting him.

Smelling the sunflower's scent in, he figured that Sasuke was already on the right track giving him a sunflower rather than expensive clothes and perfume. He could get used to this.

His words bit him right back.

"Sasuke, how many times have I said it's _fine."_ Naruto stressed on the word, vaguely wondering just how many times he'd mentioned that. "I don't want anything so stop giving me these gifts."

Sasuke stubbornly scowled and left the box of chocolates near the blond, leaving before the fox could utter another protest. Naruto watched Sasuke disappear and sighed. So far the days he'd spent in the village were in Sasuke's room, not taking a step out, other than the occasional times of taking a bath and eating at the dining table. It was peculiar that he hasn't encountered any of Sasuke's family members yet. Not only that, it only intensified their situation of Sasuke courting him when he gave all those gifts.

He looked down at the chocolate and knew from just a glance that it was his favorite. He wondered how Sasuke got it when even his kingdom had a hard time even ordering it. He placed the box of chocolates near a flower vase that contained some large, gorgeous sunflowers. Somehow, all of Sasuke's gifts to him were all his favorites, but he knew he shouldn't fall for him.

Because he hated dominants.

Naruto did everything he could to get away from Sasuke. He even tried angering him, escaping from him and even ignoring him, while Sasuke stubbornly courts him – relentlessly follows and bugs him to become his. Majority of the time, Naruto tried to ignore this, even being indifferent to the gifts Sasuke was giving, but it just kept coming day after day.

He slowly twirled a sunflower in his hand, remembering the first time he got it. After that, he'd always found a sunflower when he woke up. So far, there were already three sunflowers in the vase, which surprised him that he'd been there for that long.

Naruto heard the door downstairs open and left the bedroom to tell Sasuke he should stop with all the gifts. "Sasuke, we should talk–"

Naruto stopped as he saw a stranger enter the house. He saw the wolf demon remove his cloak and throw a glance at him. He stood warily as he sensed that the stranger was a dominant, feeling panic as he recalled that Sasuke wasn't at home.

"You don't need to be so tensed. I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." Itachi offered a gentle smile as he sat down on one of the chairs stationed at the dining table. "I'd take you're Prince Naruto, correct?"

Naruto snapped out of it when he heard his name being addressed formally. "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"My brother's been your stalker for years." Itachi chuckled at the inside joke as Naruto blushed in embarrassment upon learning this. "He saw you when he was a young pup at the gardens, swearing to make you his since then."

Naruto felt a vein twitch at hearing this. So he was the reason for being locked in the castle for years. Sasuke was his stupid 'kidnapper' when he was still young. He forced a smile. "Oh? Itachi-san, do you mind telling me where Sasuke is at the moment? I have something _urgent_ to tell him."

"He's off on a mission. It usually takes days and can reach to weeks."

Naruto blinked and recalled that Sasuke's clothes were slightly different from usual, rather he looked like how they first met. Why didn't he tell him? How come he wasn't informed of this? Why would he be out for days? Was the mission that dangerous?

"Don't worry. Knowing Sasuke, he'll be back by nightfall." Itachi said in a nonchalant tone. "He's probably off to find you a jewel for a gift."

Naruto groaned at the mention of another gift, which made Itachi chuckle.

"Forgive my brother. Sometimes when he gets absorbed into something, it takes a lot to have him focus on another. He's been like that since he was a pup." Itachi smiled fondly, offering a seat for Naruto to sit down. "It's always been in our blood to steal jewels, but Sasuke doesn't have the zeal for it. He's still an excellent Uchiha though. At least he has you now. You're his living jewel that it's always annoyed and worried me every time he went back to the Fox kingdom just to see you."

That must be how Sasuke learned what he liked, Naruto figured as he blushed and nodded silently. "Then why is he out on a mission? I thought he didn't like to steal jewels?"

"Wolf dominants usually had already obtained a collection for themselves, but once they find a mate, those jewels are presented to them as a sign of their ability and strength. It's also a matter of pride in our clan to provide jewels for their mate. I'm guessing since Sasuke never kept a jewel for his own, his instincts are catching up now to give you."

"He doesn't need to if he doesn't want…" Naruto muttered, feeling slightly guilty for snubbing Sasuke's efforts when it's been their tradition.

"I think, unlike other wolf demons, he'd rather give you what you wanted. He did have that garden made for you after all."

"What?" Naruto was stunned upon hearing this for the first time. "He grew a garden for me?"

"He never showed you?"

Naruto was somewhat ashamed, since he'd never even bothered to go out and much more to find out. He never even tried knowing anything about Sasuke at all. He bit the inner part of his cheeks at the revelation. "I've never seen it yet. What does it look like?"

"You should see it for yourself, you'd like it. It's just a short walk down east." Itachi had a proud look on his face as he added. "Sasuke was the one who cultivated all those flowers for you. He'd always said that he wanted you to be at home, saying that you always looked at sunflowers. Not to mention all that fur he hunted, he said he didn't want you to sleep on a hard bed just because it was different at your kingdom."

A knock resounded in the room as it was followed by a muffled voice saying that Itachi was being called by the chieftain. Itachi excused himself and soon left. Naruto sat for a while, but went back to Sasuke's room, sitting down on the soft bed. Smoothing down on the delicate fur through his fingers, before he picked up the box of chocolate and ate one slowly.

It was sweet.

He looked out of the small window and watched as the sun begin to set, thinking of waiting for Sasuke to return. He wanted to at least thank him to show some courtesy for all the efforts he'd done.

Hours passed by and night had already fallen, despite what Itachi said that Sasuke would return by nightfall. He'd even finished all the chocolate during his wait, since time was oddly making him impatient. Deciding that he needed something else to preoccupy his mind, he went to the garden that Itachi mentioned. It was a full moon anyway so he could be able to see it.

As soon as he got there, he couldn't put into words at how the garden was so beautiful. It wasn't arranged like the ones at the kingdom or even flower-type coordinated. The garden was a collection of wild flowers, lavenders, daisies, carnations, dahlias and sunflowers. It felt like it was alive, as if they were free. He felt breathless just from looking at it.

He walked around the garden, discovering some flowers that were unknown to him. He kept walking until he reached the thick part where the largest sunflowers were located. That's when he saw Sasuke sleeping somewhere near, his face absolutely serene. It made Naruto realize that he'd never seen Sasuke asleep, despite sharing one bed. Sasuke was always up before he could even wake up and he was already asleep before the Uchiha could slip in. The only indication he knew he slept next to him was the warmth and scent left behind.

He knelt next to Sasuke's sleeping form and observed his face. The moonlight made Sasuke look almost ethereal, giving a soft image to the strong dominant. He didn't know he was drawing closer until his lips touched the ones below, alarming him. He abruptly stood up, clasping his mouth at what he'd done. His face was beet red. What was he thinking? Why did he do that?

Just as he was having a turmoil of confusion, he noticed the smudge of chocolate on Sasuke's lips. His mind was inwardly screaming, getting flustered by the second. He looked around, frantically clutching his hair at what to do. He couldn't rub it off for fear that Sasuke might awaken, but he couldn't leave it there! What should he do? _What should he do?_

Suddenly, Sasuke started to shift which made Naruto tense as he quickly fled.

Naruto ran to the bedroom and escaped under the bedding of fur. He slammed his eyes shut as he could nearly chew off his lips from the embarrassment, blushing all the while as his heart pounded loud and fast in his chest. He hid his face and clutched the blanket closer in an attempt to fall to sleep faster.

God, what did he just do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Waahh... Thanks again for reading! I really hoped you guys liked it and continue to await for the oncoming chapters in the future! :D If you want to check the stories I plan on posting, check out my profile or if you want SasuNaru DJs, picture and stuff, check out my Tumblr (SasuNaru Addiction). Anyway, Please Review and Comment! ^_^


	3. Strange Habitat

Naruto was stuck.

His eyes were bloodshot and his body ached all over from holding a single position for so long. He wasn't sure how many hours had passed or how much longer he'll endure, but he knew that he dared not to move. For once he moved, the thing holding him might notice he was awake.

That's why he was stuck.

Naruto slightly tensed when he felt the thing shift beside him, holding his breath. He gasped when he was pulled closer which resulted for his coverings (shields) to move. He could slightly sneak a peek from the small space that exposed him. He caught a peek of an exposed pale chest, which he tried to ignore, and checked if the owner of said chest was still sleeping.

Sasuke's ear twitched, but there was no other indication that he was awake.

Naruto sighed.

He should've known that after he left last night, the wolf demon was likely to sleep in his own room. What was he expecting? He should've immediately slept instead of getting flustered of his momentary insanity. If he'd done that in the first place, he wouldn't have felt the bedding shift under another weight. He wouldn't have felt an arm sling around his waist to pull him close. He most certainly wouldn't have felt the warmth that enveloped his body that could only come from another being.

He wouldn't have stayed awake for god knew how long!

What should he do? He already tried to sleep, count sheep and even daydream just in case that would trick his mind into sleeping. Nothing worked! It would be odd if he 'woke up' before Sasuke, since Sasuke was the one who usually woke up early for the past few days. Even if he did pretend to rise early, it would've been awkward especially after what he _did_ last night. Though there was a chance that Sasuke didn't find that out, his actions might expose him since he could barely look at him without remembering his mistake.

Yes, it was a mistake.

A fluke.

He must've been possessed or so sleep-deprived that he did _that_.

"Hmm," Sasuke mumbled, slightly shifting that had Naruto tensing once more as he took the opportunity to close the small gap exposing him. Before he could finally seal it off, he watched Sasuke's face nuzzle the top of his head. The wolf demon's lips were frighteningly close as it brought some unnecessary memories.

It was _nothing_.

Nothing.

Nothing.

 _NOTHING_.

He clutched the furs and sealed himself in, inwardly berating himself as he tried to calm down. Despite feeling so tired and sleepy, he was too high-strung that it was difficult to succumb to sleep. He almost felt dizzy from the sleep deprivation. He wasn't used to skipping sleep.

Sasuke moved his arm, catching Naruto off guard when he no longer felt the other's body pressed against him. The contrast was surprising that he was almost tempted to check if the wolf demon left the room after waking up.

All of a sudden, Naruto felt something warm briefly land on his forehead over the sheets. His eyes widened at the physical implication of what it could be, before feeling the bed slightly shift. He heard soft shuffling, before the clack of the room's door was heard. He remained still, unable to move from the initial shock.

Sasuke kissed him.

Technically, he kissed the blanket above his forehead, but the consequence was still the same. Did he always kiss him before leaving the bed?

It didn't sink in that he was no longer stuck. He wasn't even aware for how long he was rendered stunned, until he heard the door softly open again. He waited for any familiar sounds that might indicate what was happening, but the soft shut of the door summed it. Cautiously listening if he was really alone, he waited for a few more minutes before he deemed it was safe enough.

A large sunflower was right in front of him, slightly surprising him. He looked outside and saw that it was barely dawn. There were only a few telltale signs that indicated the sunrise. He looked back at the sunflower, wondering if Sasuke usually picked it up at this time. If he did, it wasn't a wonder that he was always gone before he could even wake up. He wondered how long Sasuke had cultivated his garden. It must've taken him years to have such beautiful sunflowers, even the whole garden was well-maintained.

Without meaning to, he stared long at the single sunflower until the sun rose.

Naruto covered his eyes at the luminosity. He didn't think that the morning sun could be so harsh, mumbling in contempt, "Hurts." He stretched his sore muscles, thinking of taking a hot bath to soothe and relax his body. It would be a good way to make him fall to sleep.

Piling his towel and change of clothes, he headed for the bathroom and slid the door.

Naruto froze as his eyes were caught staring at equally surprised onyx eyes. A few seconds passed and no one moved. He didn't budge when he heard the squeak of the shower knob being turned. Sasuke smirked as the remnants of the water trickled down from his flat dark hair to his strong naked form. "What, are you jumping in?"

Naruto's mouth gaped open, closing and opening before it snapped shut. He quickly turned around and was about to leave until he suddenly slipped. He felt something grab him as his head landed on an arm before he could hit the pavement. He stiffened when Sasuke slightly cursed above him, feeling the droplets of water fall on him.

"Hey, are you hurt?" Sasuke peered close to his face to assess any injury. Water cascaded his neckline that slowly went down to his collar bone. His pale body was pressed close as he was stationed in between the blond's legs.

Naruto exploded.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Naruto yelled and escaped as fast as he could, feeling his whole body burn when he realized what he said. God, he could just die. He held the door frame and slowly slid down, grabbed his tail and clenched it, screaming hard while muffling the sound. He wished that was the last encounter he had with the wolf demon, but that was impossible. He was stuck there for weeks to come and all because of his fault! "Ahh! Why did I even make that deal? I should've just said no from the start! Then this wouldn't have happened! But I didn't know where I was so it can't be helped! But still, I could've thought of something else! Arghhh! I shouldn't have left the castle from the start…"

Naruto grew quiet, slumping down on the floor and staring blankly at the walls.

"I wonder how mom and dad are doing… I bet Iruka is panicking by now and told them about it already." Naruto whispered to himself, feeling homesick. He never thought there would be a day he would have thought of that. That place never felt like a home anyway. It was too huge and spacious that the silence was killing him. It didn't help that ever since he slowly started to age, his parents' tasks gradually grew which made them too busy to even be with him at times. Even at his last birthday, because he was almost of age, there were a lot of kingdoms seeking for his hand and that caused his parents to handle it before there could be another attempt of kidnapping. He knew that they were just trying to keep him safe by having more allies and keeping those alliances strong, but limiting the people who meets him and increasing the guards just suffocated him.

He felt trapped.

Naruto held the door frame and was about stand up, until he felt dents on it. He stared at the scratches with names and lines. It was strange seeing Sasuke's name on the door frame along with another name, Itachi. He remembered the guy from last time, recalling that he said that he was Sasuke's older brother.

Tracing the lines, he noticed numbers were also engraved on the wood. It was peculiar. He'd never seen anything like this before.

"The bathtroom is that way."

Naruto jumped when he heard Sasuke whisper against his ear as he covered it. He saw Sasuke's amused smirk while he pointed to where he'd fled. How could he have crept behind him without noticing?

"You're not going to use it?"

"Why are you here?" Naruto blurted, before averting his face away from embarrassment at sounding so rude. It almost sounded like he didn't want him there, but he didn't mean it like that. He was just startled since the wolf demon was usually away by this time.

"There's no mission so I have a free day." Sasuke casually replied as he took a seat at the living room. Naruto didn't want to be rude by continuing to stand when he talked so he also took a seat. When he no longer said anything, silence seeped in.

It was awkward.

It made him regret sitting down.

Of all the days that Sasuke was here, it had to be now after _that_ and another _that_. Naruto tried to forget about last night and the fresh bathroom incidents. He looked around, hoping to talk about something around them to dispel the silence. He didn't know enough about him to be able to pick a topic. Hell, it was actually the first time since he'd arrived that they actually sat together. He fidgeted on his seat, feeling really uncomfortable when it was just the two of them. _'Wait, why should I start the conversation? He's the one who likes me. Shouldn't he be the one thinking of what to say to get to know me more? I shouldn't even be stressing about what I should say. I'm not even supposed to know anything about him!'_

Naruto berated himself, feeling stupid for fussing over it. It's not like he wanted to know him.

"You know I really want to know you."

Naruto's head snapped at hearing this, unable to speak after seeing Sasuke's smoldering eyes. It captured him as he listened.

"It's just difficult." Sasuke's voice drifted and looked conflicted.

Naruto didn't know what to say and had his head down to avoid looking into those dark eyes. For a moment, he wanted to say the same, but he held his breath as he felt Sasuke's eyes on him. His gaze felt hot.

Almost scorching.

"What's your favorite food?" Naruto's eyes incredulously grew as he heard himself blurt the question without thinking. He was so pressured to end it. That was just it. He wanted to stop those eyes.

"Tomatoes."

"What?" Naruto looked up and saw something different in Sasuke's eyes that made him think that he looked happy.

"You asked what my favorite food is."

"Oh, yeah." Naruto dumbly replied, mentally beating himself up when silence took its place again. He should've asked why to at least have a follow-up, better yet, he shouldn't have asked at all. It was going nowhere. He wasn't expecting the Uchiha to keep it up anyway after all his claims.

"Anything else?"

"Huh?"

"Anything else you want to ask me? Anything's fine. Just ask me. I'll answer every one of them." Sasuke's tone sounded like he was eager in his own way. His onyx eyes never left Naruto's to the point that it was disconcerting. For a jarring second, Naruto remembered the kiss. He clamped his hands together to suppress the urge to touch his lips as he asked in a rush, "Why?"

"Why what?"

Naruto realized that the question could lead him to ask some things that had been on his mind since he came. Why he chose him? Why did he wait for him after all these years? Why him? His mouth opened his mouth, slightly hesitant about knowing the answers and instead asked, "Why tomatoes?"

Sasuke let out a short laugh and had a small smile when he answered, but Naruto wasn't able to hear it. It caught him by surprise. He didn't think the wolf demon could smile or even laugh like that.

"Ask me. What do you want to know?"

Naruto turned away, suddenly feeling scared but not knowing why. He felt like he shouldn't let the other demon get any closer. That he shouldn't let him ask any more than that. That it was dangerous.

"I wonder why when I'm with you, I get so nervous." Sasuke looked serious, leaning forward as Naruto's face was engulfed in a dark shade of red.

"Stop lying, you look so composed and calm." Naruto tried to calm down but he looked lost and confused that just having those eyes on him frazzled his nerves.

"I'm not."

"Don't lie."

"Then just touch me."

Huh?

Naruto started to panic as Sasuke drew close. He grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it over his neck. "Feel for yourself."

Naruto felt the fast beating of a pulse through the palm of his hand. He watched as Sasuke remain still and observe him closely. He didn't know where the sudden heat was coming from. It felt like it was rolling off in waves and enveloping around the air, making it harder to breathe.

"You get it now?"

Naruto didn't answer as his hand refused to budge. He was fascinated and frightened by the reaction he was creating in the dominant's body. He couldn't believe that it was his doing that made him react like that. It almost seemed surreal.

"If you're not going to ask, I will." Sasuke muttered, cornering Naruto to the couch with his arms and gazing deeply into shocked sapphires. "Why did you kiss me?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he withdrew his hand from Sasuke's grip. "You were awake?"

"Barely," Sasuke smirked as Naruto's eyes grew wider at the implication. "I thought it was a dream so I wasn't sure, until now. So you did kiss me."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto turned away and feigned ignorance, but he was having an internal screaming much worse than the time in the bathroom. What was the use in lying now? He'd already unknowingly tipped that it occurred, that he kissed him. He shut his eyes, refusing to see Sasuke's ridicule. After all, he was the one who said that he shouldn't touch him because he didn't want it, but because of _that_ , it made him a hypocrite! Why was this even happening?! What was it with this day?!

"It was sweet."

Naruto opened his eyes and was stunned to find Sasuke resume his seat, giving him his space. "What?"

Sasuke's eyes dropped down to Naruto's lips, making Naruto feel that he shouldn't have asked. Sasuke's smirk grew and instead asked, "How were the chocolates?"

Naruto didn't need any more than that to figure out what the wolf demon meant.

_The kiss was sweet._

Naruto resisted remembering what the chocolate tasted as he could almost recall how it melted in his tongue. He didn't like how Sasuke was hounding him with such questions. The wolf demon was certainly teasing him with where this was going. He could see from the way his eyes were looking at him. He felt cheated that all the time he'd spent agonizing over that stupid kiss, Sasuke was getting some kicks out it and riling him up! He also couldn't help feeling embarrassed and irritated that it was working.

"No more questions!" Naruto turned to leave. His hand was grabbed, stopping him from leaving. He didn't like this and was ready to voice that out, until he saw Sasuke's face. It looked slightly different… than before. "Let go."

"One more."

Naruto heard him mutter, and sighed. "Another question?"

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while, putting Naruto on edge of what he wanted to ask. He shouldn't consider answering, since it could probably be something humiliating. The Uchiha's reminder of his temporary delusion was proof enough.

"…do you have someone you like…at the palace?"

Naruto almost missed it with how soft his voice was. It sounded weird. For a second, he thought that he heard his tone waver. That couldn't be possible.

"So?"

Naruto blinked. "What again?"

"Never mind." Sasuke grunted and let go of Naruto's hand, before standing up and leaving the room.

Naruto didn't comprehend what just happened and why the wolf demon left like he insulted him. He bristled at the implication that he angered him. He was the one being teased! And to think that the wolf demon had the gall to walk out from him when it should've been him walking out! How dare he insinuate that he did something wrong!

Grabbing his change of clothes and towel, he headed for the restroom to take that bath. He had hoped that it would've simmered him down, but it just irritated him more when he recalled _why_ he left there. Instead of taking his time bathing, he hurried and didn't bother to dry his hair properly. As he was changing, he felt his sleep catch up on him which also served as a reminder of _why_ he was sleepy. He huffed, turning in as he clamped his eyes shut. _'Forget it.'_

Naruto finally felt sleep take him as his whole body gave in to relax. That's why when he felt something gently scrub his head with a cloth, he didn't stir. He couldn't even tell if he was dreaming because his eyes felt so heavy that he didn't consider opening it to check.

"Dobe, you shouldn't go to sleep with your hair wet. You'll catch a cold at this rate."

He heard Sasuke mutter, still feeling those hands gently scrub him dry. He didn't sense any anger or teasing in his tone, which didn't make sense since that was what he was used to hearing. Instead, he thought he heard affection in it.

It was a weird dream.

* * *

Naruto slowly sat up and stretched. He felt something slide off him and found a blanket on him. He tried to recall when he pulled up the blanket, tugging it into place. That was when he saw a jewel next to him.

It was a black gem that glittered a brilliant play of colors similar to fire. It almost looked like it was alive. He'd never seen a gem like it. Since he never bothered memorizing all the types of gems, he wasn't sure if he could name it, though there could be some gems like it in the wolf village. He looked at the trees that glimmered various dazzling jewels. He briefly wondered why the wolf clan had an affinity with jewels. Why did they have to steal it?

Naruto held the smooth gem and watched it shift colors. Did Sasuke steal this too? Even though he never had an eye for jewels, he could at least tell that what he was holding was rare. Was this the reason why the wolf demon had been out on missions since he came?

He wasn't sure if he should accept it. It belonged to someone else's treasury and just imagining the tight security, Sasuke must've played with fire just to be able to give this to him. He didn't deserve it. Deciding to return it, Naruto left the room in search of the wolf demon, until his stomach rumbled.

He should probably eat first, since he hasn't eaten anything since morning.

"…suke, it's not every day that you're both present. Come on, do it for mama. Itachi, stand next to the door."

"Yes, mother."

Naruto opened the door and curiously watched a submissive wolf demon fuss over Itachi and Sasuke. He didn't understand why she was carving a dent on the door. He noticed that it was the same door that he saw hours ago.

"Oh my, is this Sasuke's little jewel?" The wolf demon softly smiled. Naruto couldn't help feeling warm affection exuding from the other submissive, which baffled him. He didn't expect such gentleness in a clan known to be greedy. He wondered if Sasuke got his pushy personality from his father. He glanced at Sasuke, stunned that the wolf demon looked as if he was embarrassed and refused to look at him.

 _'Why is he…?'_ Naruto's thought trailed, until what she said registered. L-Little jewel? He felt his face heat in embarrassment, understanding why Sasuke couldn't look at him as he also felt the same.

"I'm Sasuke and Itachi's mama, Mikoto." She grabbed his hands, her tail lazily swishing in delight. "Call me mama, since you'll be my son's mate."

Ah, Sasuke got it from the mother.

"Mikoto, let's eat." Another unknown wolf demon appeared that looked stern. His cold eyes landed on Naruto, making him incredibly uncomfortable. He was able to breathe when those eyes left as the older wolf demon went back to the dining room. "Set the table, Itachi."

"Yes, father."

"Mother, I should help set the food." Sasuke tried to excuse himself from his mother's grasp when was about to make his escape.

"Nonsense, Itachi can do it." Mikoto waved her hand. "Now, stay still."

Naruto felt awkward as he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go to the dining room knowing that the older Uchiha would be there. He also didn't want to impose on a family meal, since he was still a stranger.

"What's your name, little jewel?" Mikoto asked, causing Naruto to grow flustered at being addressed as such, while ignoring how much Sasuke also looked embarrassed for the nickname.

Sasuke coughed. "Mother, his name is Naruto."

"I know, silly pup." She chided and stood on a stool to carve a line on top of Sasuke's head. "I want him to introduce himself. So?"

Naruto noticed that she was prompting him for his reply and answered, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you."

"The one in the dining room with Itachi is my mate, Fugaku."

Naruto didn't understand how a gentle submissive could be with a cold dominant like that. If it were him, he wouldn't choose him as his mate. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly scared of him. He shook his thoughts away and instead wondered what Sasuke and his mother were doing on the door frame.

"Are you wondering what we're doing?" She asked when she sensed his curious gaze on the carvings. "These are Itachi and Sasuke's height measurements since they were still small pups."

Naruto nodded, guessing that the numbers depicted their age when it was taken. "Thank you, Mikoto-san."

"Mama."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me mama, Naru-chan." She smiled and Naruto felt like that smile left no room for discussion.

Naruto conceded and mumbled, "Yes, mama."

Mikoto clapped her hands in joy once she was done and pulled Naruto to the dining room. "From now on, you will eat with us during meals, Naru-chan. Understood?"

"Yes, mama." Naruto blushed when he saw Sasuke's amused smirk, glaring at him.

There wasn't a doubt.

Sasuke got his pushiness from her.

"Here, sit next to me." She pulled out a chair for him as he gave her his thanks at the gesture. They thanked for their meal and started to eat.

Naruto was sure that once they started to eat, he would've felt awkward with the silence during meals, but he was surprised to be proven wrong when the head of the house started a conversation with his wife. Contrary to his first impression of him, the older wolf demon didn't seem as cold as he thought him to be when he was talking with his wife. He thought that it could only be applicable to the couple, but he was slightly shocked to find Sasuke and Itachi talking too.

It was strange how they were talking during a meal. Usually it was done after meals.

"Hn, we'll leave after lunch."

"Take care, dear. Don't push Itachi so hard. I'll be at a council meeting so Sasuke's going to be in charge of the meals."

"Yes, mother."

"I'd like some deer meat with tomato sauce, otouto."

"Make it yourself, Itachi."

Naruto couldn't help observing the wolf demon family, but not only that, he questioned the general knowledge that they were merely illusive thieves. They didn't even indicate that they were such a close-knit clan, and from what he could tell, they were very caring. He remembered one of his ponderings and gulped. There wasn't any harm in joining the conversation and he was only going to ask one question.

"Why does the wolf clan have an affinity for jewels?"

Everyone in the table looked at Naruto as they all heard his question. It was nerve-wrecking to say the least, but what he didn't expect was who would answer it.

"Because it's the proof of our love." Fugaku answered without a hint of hesitance. It sounded odd that his words didn't match his appearance. Not just that, but how embarrassing those words were.

"You see, Naru-chan, only Uchiha dominants are interested in retrieving jewels. It's in their blood." Mikoto began. "They start at a young age, getting jewels for themselves, but once they've found their desired mates, the jewels become proof of how much they have the skills that can protect their future family. Eventually, the jewels they've accumulated will be given to their mates and in the future, all of their spoils or jewels become gifts to their mates. It's basically how they declare their love. By rejecting it is similar to rejecting their whole being."

Naruto could feel the jewel tucked in his pocket grow heavy, suddenly feeling guilty for even considering to return it when he didn't know their culture first. It wasn't his objective to reject Sasuke so recklessly like that. He didn't deserve that at least.

"What's that in your hand, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, smirking knowingly as Sasuke glared at his brother.

Naruto was surprised that he slipped in his hand to hold the stone. He couldn't remember when he'd done that. He showed the jewel to the wolf demons at the table.

"I'm so proud of you, Sasuke!" Mikoto jumped and hugged Sasuke, while Fugaku nodded his head in approval. Naruto couldn't understand what was happening.

"It's a black opal. It's rarer than diamonds." Itachi whispered to Naruto when the others' attention was on the youngest Uchiha. "He must've searched hard for something of that worth."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears when he heard that and all the more felt ashamed that he was about to turn down something so precious without thinking. He hadn't even said his thanks yet. He then realized that he never said a word of thanks even before the jewel. He thoughtlessly denied his efforts without so much as an acknowledgement. He opened his mouth to express his gratitude.

"Don't." Sasuke stopped him. "You don't need to thank me. You didn't ask for it, but I wanted to give it. Just keep it."

Naruto nodded, shifting in his seat. Somehow, he had a feeling that Sasuke understood what he was thinking and why he made it sound like he was forcing the gift on him. He wasn't sure, but maybe it was because Sasuke didn't want him to feel bad for his previous intentions or feel worse by thanking him so late.

He was unsure why, but the heavy jewel in his pocket felt lighter now.

As they all finished their meal, Naruto watched them interact and bid their goodbyes. He was slightly shocked to see Fugaku's open affection to his mate as Mikoto bloomed under it and returned more. He caught a sight of Itachi poking Sasuke's forehead and Sasuke frowning in turn.

Once they've all left, Naruto was disconcerted by the silence that followed. It threw him off. He looked around the room, noticing that it was spacious than before. It kind of reminded him of the days when he was in the palace. That was when he saw the door frame with dents. He drew nearer to take a good look at it.

_'So this is their heights then?'_

"What strange traditions." Naruto murmured, looked down and saw Sasuke's name written beside the number twelve. He couldn't imagine Sasuke being a small pup. It was…strange indeed.

Somehow, looking at the measurements made the foreign house seem more like a home. He didn't expect that, since all he was taught about wolf demons was that they were greedy thieves. He didn't think that mingling with them for one day could change so much of his perspective of them. Though it was true that they were still thieves, he also now knew that their bonds with their kin and loved ones were strong. They were a warm family in their own way, especially being surrounding by these stolen jewels that symbolized their skill, courage and dedication in giving it to their loved ones. The markings on the door frame was also something he yearned they could've practiced when he was young. Solid proofs of love. Reminders. He would've liked it if he had one of those at the palace. He briefly fantasized doing the same thing at their kingdom, chuckling at wondering where they would even place it. He imagined seeing something similar to this at their castle. "That would've been nice…"

"You want your height measured?"

Naruto jumped at the voice, turning and glaring at Sasuke's amused look. "Teme, stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Creeping up from behind!" Naruto frowned, crossing his arms in discomfort at being caught off-guard every single time. "You walk too quiet. Walk normally!"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "You're just too open."

"I'm not. I'm just looking at this and suddenly, you're behind me."

"Do you want yours there?"

Naruto gazed at the marks with Sasuke and Itachi's names beside their ages. He wanted to try, but having it placed next to theirs out of nowhere would make his look like he'd intruded…

Unexpectedly, Naruto found his back to the door frame as he surprisingly watched Sasuke loom over him.

"There." Sasuke announced when he was done carving on the wood. Naruto took a step back and saw his name and age on the door frame. He couldn't understand the overwhelming feelings that sprouted within him from seeing something so simple, but it shook him. He felt warmth spread throughout his whole body as he slowly traced his name. Seeing it there made him feel welcomed.

Like a home.

"You're my height when I was sixteen years old."

Naruto's eye twitched when he heard that mocking tone, rounding on the arrogant wolf demon. "Teme, I'm still growing! I just need to sleep more!"

Sasuke grew quiet at this.

Naruto didn't know why he was silent. He wordlessly watched Sasuke's hand reach his face, feeling his heart race. He felt his thumb caress the skin under his eye, making him hold his breath.

"Hn, sleep."

Naruto was staggered that Sasuke even noticed he lacked sleep. He didn't know what to say.

Somehow, he realized that Sasuke had always been keen on his being. He'd never considered that there would be a dominant that would show such meticulous concern, but Sasuke was different. The least he could do was reciprocate by being sincere in giving him a chance, since he was being courted seriously. He thought of asking a personal question that could give him a glimpse of Sasuke's life. He'd been curious why Sasuke was different from most wolf demon's affinity for jewels. He wanted to know if there were others like him or if he was the only one…

Naruto inwardly flinched at that thought. He probably shouldn't ask that. He didn't want to callously pry on his personal life like some entertainment. He tried to think of other things. Regretfully, there was another thing he realized. He never took the initiative in knowing him. The last thing he realized was that trying to get to know a person was hard. He didn't know how much courage it took Sasuke to have asked something personal while wondering if the person would shut him out.

Naruto stole a glance at Sasuke's face, remembering the question earlier and finally understanding why the wolf demon left. He didn't know why, but his lips just moved and quietly mumbled, "I didn't like anyone… you know, there."

Sasuke looked surprised, before looking pleased as he closed in on Naruto's space once more. He watched with intense onyx eyes while Naruto couldn't hold that unnerving gaze. His breath left him when Sasuke leaned close enough to seal a kiss. He felt like he was being paralyzed.

"You were mine since the day that I saw you," Sasuke proudly stated. "I wouldn't have it any way."

Naruto stared at him blankly and let his words sink in and when it did, it pissed him. He shouldn't have expected much, gritting his teeth in irritation as he reconsidered his previous thoughts.

After all, the bastard was still a dominant.

An arrogant dominant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There! Thank you so much for waiting for this and reading it all the way! If you asked me, I enjoyed visualizing Naruto's shocked face when he caught Sasuke in the middle of his bath :3 I also liked their Q&A portion, especially Naruto's last minute answer. Also the jewel - Black Opal is true, search it online.


	4. Little Jewel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story! It was really touching and made me insanely happy! This chapter is a bonus chapter that's in a young Sasuke's POV by the way. On another note, I hope you guys like it!

"Sasuke! What have you done?" Mikoto rarely raised her voice, but when she found out that her little pup was caught wandering in the Fox kingdom, she was furious. If Itachi hadn't been observant enough, the small Uchiha would've been killed! This only fueled her worry further. "What were you doing there?"

Sasuke's ears flopped close to his head in guilt, refusing to look up. First, it was Itachi that scolded him after pulling him away from his precious jewel, then it was his father who sternly looked at him after seeing him caught by Itachi, and now it was his mother after she heard Itachi's explanation. Things weren't looking good for him.

What's worse was that he left the small fox!

He frowned, slightly shaking from disappointment.

"Aww, my pup, don't cry. Mama was just so worried." Mikoto tried to placate the young wolf demon as she noticed the signs that he was close to tears. She hugged him close and rubbed his back, feeling his tremors. "There, there. Now, promise mama you'll never set foot in the Fox kingdom again."

"No."

Mikoto was shocked beyond degree. Never had Sasuke outright disobeyed her, even Itachi who was watching the scene was also quite shocked by what he heard. She regained her composure and reasoned, "Sasuke, your face could've been seen by one of the guards. If you were close to any part of the Fox kingdom, they could take you away because of your actions. Meeting with the prince and attempting to even get close to him without permission are serious crimes, especially since he's said to be a submissive. Submissives from royal families are rare so the punishments in even touching them are heavy."

Sasuke merely frowned deeper.

Mikoto sighed, seeing his stubbornness show. She knew that if she constrained her youngest pup, it will only backfire and he'll most likely do it while she wasn't aware. "Fine, what do you want from the fox prince? His necklace? I heard that it's an emerald. I'm sure that your brother can find you something better."

That was when Itachi coughed. "Mother, might I remind you what I mentioned."

"Sasuke wants something from the prince, right?"

Fugaku shook his head and scowled at his youngest, seeing his small tail recede when he caught Sasuke's eyes. He corrected his wife, saying, "Itachi said that your son wants the fox prince."

"He wants to be one of his suitors?" Mikoto became confused. She stroked his small head and said in a soothing tone that wouldn't hurt him. "Puppy, you can't court him… As much as mama wants you to court him, he's a royal submissive."

"He's most likely being lined up with suitors." Itachi commented off-handedly, also hoping that his little brother wouldn't endanger himself again. "You never know, he might be already engaged to some other dominant."

Sasuke broke away from his mother's arms and glared at his family. "He's _my jewel! Mine!_ I won't let anyone steal him!" He yelled and ran off when he'd said enough.

Despite the unexpected outburst, Mikoto felt relieved. She knew that her son wasn't interested with jewels, since she'd never seen one proudly perched in his room. She was worried that something was wrong with him, but hearing his words and the way he looked, it made her proud. Although it was still unusual, as long as he had that blood running strong in his veins to steal something he deemed worthy, it was fine. It was better than not taking any interest at all. She glanced at her mate and saw that he had a hint of pride on his face. She smiled at this, praying that Sasuke would succeed.

Itachi softly groaned after he sniffed the air. "Sasuke's left the village. He's probably going to his precious little jewel."

Mikto smiled softly, remembering Sasuke's words and strong expression. "His little jewel, huh."

* * *

Sasuke ran through the forest, not bothering to cover his scent since he knew that his brother would have most likely figured out where he was going. He scowled, pushing himself farther. When he reached the border of the Fox country, it was night time. He could easily slip in now that the night can cloak his presence better.

He didn't think it was possible, but he noticed that there were more guards stationed than this morning. He already circled the whole castle, but he couldn't see any weak defense. At this rate, he couldn't even try infiltrating the castle grounds. He looked forlornly at the large walls, seeing the guards stationed there.

"You there."

Sasuke stiffened, but forced himself to be composed. He saw a young red-haired raccoon demon approach him. Based from his scent, he could tell he was a submissive. "Hn."

"You smell like Naruto's sunflowers."

Sasuke was perplexed by this, sniffing himself and did smell like sunflowers, although it was faint. It must've been that time when he rolled over those bushes. There must've been sunflowers then that softened his landing. He observed the young raccoon, thinking that his sense of smell was sharp to have been able to pick that. "And?"

"Then you must've seen him."

Sasuke didn't know if he could use this to his advantage, but he nodded just in case the raccoon demon would let him 'help' in finding him.

"Gaara-sama."

Another raccoon demon appeared and was older than the red head Sasuke was talking to. He looked at Sasuke and asked, "Who's this?"

"Naruto's suitor," Gaara supplied. The demon nodded and directed them beyond the castle gates. Sasuke couldn't believe his luck and was getting excited at the thought of seeing his jewel again. "You're a wolf demon, aren't you?"

Sasuke turned his head fast at hearing Gaara's whisper.

"I've never seen one before, but I do recall the scent." He continued as they reached the palace's entrance. "Are you here to steal a jewel?"

Sasuke scoffed at the thought. There wasn't any jewel more beautiful than Naruto.

"Then why are you here?"

Sasuke didn't like how nosey the raccoon was, but he could report him any time and he'd be trapped then. "What about you? Why are you helping me?"

"Because I'll be asking you to return that favor."

Sasuke grew even more suspicious. "Depends on what that is."

"I want you to ward off Naruto's suitors." Gaara bluntly said, nonchalantly looking around to check if the corridor they were on was clear of other demons. "Don't let him out of your sight once you've tracked him."

"Why don't you do that?" Sasuke asked, although he didn't mind the task since that was generally his motive in the first place, but he was still suspicious of the raccoon demon.

"I can't. It's part of the gatherings' traditions. Submissives aren't allowed to interfere when dominants court them, otherwise it's considered rude. If I stopped them, it will shame both mine and Naruto's family." Gaara scowled, looking as if he didn't like that custom. "The only good thing is that they're not allowed to touch without the submissive's permission."

Sasuke also didn't like this tradition, since it seemed that his jewel could easily be cornered without his consent. Just as he was thinking of that, he caught a glimpse of that gold hair flash by in a hurry. He didn't need Gaara's instructions when he motioned that the one who passed them was Naruto, since he was already on his tail. He put some distance when he noticed that the young fox demon went straight for the garden.

Once the fox slowed down in front of a batch of sunflowers, he sat in front of it. He gazed at the pitiful flowers that lost its zeal without the sun. Similar to the flowers, the young fox also looked down. Seeing Naruto again made Sasuke's blood pump faster.

"Prince Naruto, be my mate!" A dominant proudly proclaimed. He looked about their age, but the arrogance reeked from the young demon. Sasuke could almost sneer.

Naruto's smile was tight and forced, excusing himself, but some other dominants appeared and closed off his path. Sasuke's prediction had come true and it put him on edge, barely restraining himself from blowing his cover and just pouncing on those dominants. He growled low as he watched Naruto escape his persistent suitors. His claws were itching, impatiently waiting until they reached a thick shade that could hide his presence from unwanted eyes. He traced their movements, his eyes dilating when they reached a large tree that covered them.

Naruto was surprised when he heard loud thuds from behind. He stopped running and turned around, no longer finding his suitors following him, but he couldn't be sure since it was too dark to see much.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto jumped at the voice, but recognized that it wasn't one of his suitors, although he felt like he'd heard that voice somewhere. "Yes," he murmured, slightly relieved by some peace. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me."

Naruto was confused by that, peering in the dark to see the other demon's face. Out of nowhere, he felt something soft touch his lips. He gasped as he realized that the stranger stole his first kiss. "You…!"

Naruto felt a cool breeze pass as some moonlight passed through the foliage. He saw a young dominant in front of him, but all he could see was his pale skin and black eyes. Those eyes that looked searing stunned him, hearing him say, "As if I would let them steal you."

Another breeze passed, but it was stronger than the previous one as Naruto covered his face from the force. When he reopened his eyes, he discovered that the mysterious demon was gone. He blushed to the ends of his roots as he remembered that he lost his first kiss to him. This was why he hated dominants!

"Naruto, what are you doing here? The party's already over."

"Gaara!" Naruto clamped on his friend's shoulders. "Did you see a black-haired demon pass by?"

"No, why?"

"He stole my first kiss!" Naruto's tail and ears twitched in worry. He wrung his hands and bit his lips when Gaara shrugged his shoulders from his grasp, following his friend as he recounted what had transpired.

Sasuke continued to watch as his golden haired jewel walk away, consuming the way his sapphire eyes looked back at the trees. Probably looking for him. He smirked with delight at seeing his brilliant blush. He waited until he was sure that the party was over and no other dominants came close to him. When Naruto finally slipped in his room, he slipped on some cargo that headed out of the castle. Even as he neared the Fox kingdom's border, he couldn't remove the small smile on his lips – the same lips that touched his chosen mate. It was their first kiss. His smile widened.

"Oh, and here I thought you forgot our curfew."

Sasuke's head spun and saw his brother leaning against a tree. "Nii-san."

"So, how was your little jewel?"

Sasuke was about to answer when he caught the scent of his mother. He ran to where she was and hugged her waist. "Mama, I kissed my jewel!"

Itachi hung his head, slightly expecting his words, but he didn't expect it was to that extent. Mikoto was surprised at his announcement, but smiled as Sasuke beamed at his achievement. "Really? That's great, Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned at being praised. "And I've decided that I don't want to be a suitor. I'll just steal him to make him mine!"

"Of course, my little pup, that's how wolf demons get their jewels." Mikoto encouraged and listened to Sasuke tell about Naruto's flowers and his night as they made their way home. She affectionately smiled as Sasuke animatedly share his fondness for the fox prince. Itachi shook his head when he heard that Sasuke knocked out some royal dominants that pursued the fox. Somehow, they both felt a premonition that Sasuke was likely to achieve his goal on the night that Sasuke stole Naruto's first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, now you guys know why Sasuke was so embarrassed at the last chapter when Mikoto was using that nickname! I'm thinking of doing a bonus chapter after every after 2 chapters of the main plot (similar to mangas). I'm still not sure about the intervals though, but I'll indicate that it's a bonus chapter to avoid confusions :D
> 
> Give me some reward for updating! I know you want to~ °˖ ✧◝(○ ヮ ○)◜✧˖ °
> 
> Anyway, Please Review and Comment! To make me soooooo happy!


	5. Unknown Territories

"My baby!" Kushina wailed aloud as she continued to cry against her mate. She was usually stronger than this, but being easily emotionally influenced, she was prone to be rash and burst in surges of hot anger, though in this case she could no longer hold off her tears.

It had already been days since Naruto was lost and there was still no sign of him. No one could blame the queen for being this distraught, not when the usually kind fox king was boiling in anger. His usual blue eyes were dyed with red, but he maintained his composure, despite the chaos brewing within. Nobody dared point out their action, lest they be subject of their anger.

As soon as they'd heard from Iruka that Naruto had gone missing, they rushed over and had the whole palace and city combed. Hours of searching had sadly left them empty-handed. They thought that Naruto just had enough of being cooped in the palace and left, even eventually returning, but they had discovered from one of the patrol guards that there was an unusual incident where some hooligans were chasing a submissive. There were witnesses that voiced about a small fox demon being carried by a cloaked stranger, which they've never seen before.

Upon hearing this, Minato's canines elongated as he tried to suppress his fury. He couldn't stop the rumbling growl that escaped him. He watched his lovely mate choke another cry and only served to break his heart as well as fuel his anger. "How could Naruto have slipped from the palace gates?"

The servants hesitated, before finally replying, "Prince Naruto set the kitchen on fire, my king. Because of the upcoming ball and putting out the fire, we couldn't ascertain who were coming and going."

"That is a poor excuse!" Minato's voice boomed in the large room. The demons trembled in fear. They've never heard their king so furious. "You put more priority to the kitchen for a ball than my son! Find him! Whoever kidnapped my son shall pay with their life!"

"Sire, I believe he wasn't kidnapped…" The brave soul stepped up as he could feel the raging surge of anger rolling off from the livid king. He gulped and stuttered, "H-He was seen k-kissing the stranger."

Kushina recovered her senses upon hearing this absurd accusation and thundered, "My kit would not agree to leave the palace, much less _stay_ with the one who kidnapped him!"

* * *

Naruto sneezed and lightly rubbed his nose. He looked around, not feeling particularly chilled in the room. He gingerly drank from his tea, sneaking a glance at Sasuke who was currently washing the dishes.

For some reason, he felt insulted as a submissive. He realized that he'd been eating Sasuke's cooking since his stay, which he recently found out when he'd asked who had done the cooking. He felt peeved that a dominant was able to best him in something that he heard submissives did well. Not that it was his fault. There wasn't any need to learn cooking since he had servants to do it and he wasn't interested either, but now… He felt peeved.

He peeked at the leftovers of the roasted pig and narrowed his eyes at it.

Yes, he was feeling very peeved.

"Still hungry?"

Naruto's head shot up at the question, feeling embarrassed at being caught glaring at the meat. He shook his head and continued to sip his tea in silence.

"It's okay to eat more. It's not like anyone's going to eat it, besides us." Sasuke replied, returning to washing the dishes. "I can wash your plate afterwards."

Naruto felt irritation bile up at this. That was also another thing that he didn't know how to do. Generally, he didn't know any household chores. Again, not his fault. He ran his fingers on the cup, tracing the small designs.

But that didn't mean he was bothered by it.

"Naruto, do you want another helping?"

Of course he didn't!

"I'm fine!" Naruto huffed, rising and leaving the room as he felt his fur bristle. He forced himself not to growl in frustration and went straight to the bedroom, before he flopped on the bed. He laid still for a few seconds and throttled the pillows, mumbling, "It's not like I didn't want to learn. I just wasn't taught how! How would I know? All I know is how to bake! And what good will that do if there's no ingredients here to bake! I doubt anyone here would even eat the sweets I'll be making!"

Naruto ceased his movements and noticed that there wasn't any instance that they ate a dessert, much less anything that's considered as sweet. The only time was when Sasuke gave those chocolates to him, but other than that, there wasn't any instance that they ate a dessert.

Suddenly an idea struck him. He could surprise them by baking them something sweet! Lately, his pride as a submissive has been taking a blow with Sasuke doing all the cooking and cleaning, which wasn't his blatant fault since he wasn't required to. He'd show him he wasn't all that useless and take back some of his dignity by making the dominant admit his defeat with his baking! No one has ever beaten him when it came to baking! He made the sweetest and fluffiest desserts known in the Fox kingdom!

But first, he needed to do something.

Naruto rushed back to the kitchen where Sasuke was wiping the plates dry. "Sasuke, teach me how to cook! And later, take me to where you can get your ingredients."

He first needed to lower Sasuke's guard in order to keep it a surprise, then after they've finished cooking, he'll be able to buy the ingredients for baking and shock the wolf demon with his dessert! While he was at it, he could also learn how to cook, though it hurt some of his pride, but it was a small price to pay since that will serve to conceal his surprise. He was hitting two birds with one stone with this plan!

"Let's get started!" Naruto tried to hold back a grin, quelling his excitement. "Where are the eggs?"

Sasuke arched a brow at him, but handed him a white oblong.

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched together, refusing to touch it. "And you're handing a…?"

"An egg."

"No, it's not."

"Can't you tell what an egg is, dobe?"

"I can and I'm pretty sure that's not an egg."

"Well, _I'm pretty sure_ that it is."

"You're lying."

"It's an egg, usuratonkachi." Sasuke replied in a deadpan voice.

"Stop insulting me! Anyway, it can't be an egg!" Naruto looked back at the strange small thing that Sasuke was holding out. "Eggs are supposed to be slimy and yellow, not white and hard."

"That's a beaten egg, baka."

"A what?"

Sasuke sighed and moved back, getting a bowl and a fork. He cracked the small white oblong and forced it open, letting the foreign substance flow out of the gap. He threw away the shells and started to beat the substance that had a yellow blob at the middle. As soon as he stopped whisking, he showed the bowl's content.

It was an egg.

"A beaten egg," Sasuke supplied and unknowingly further worsened Naruto's inner humiliation.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and burst out, answering, "I didn't know! By the time I use the eggs, it's already like that! It's not like I wanted everything to be prepared for me. It's not my fault!"

After his outburst, it only worsened his shame. He sounded so whiny! His ears drooped as his tail curled, clamping his lips closed. He looked away, unwilling to see the dominant's reaction. He slightly jumped when he felt a hand land on his head, causing him to look up in surprise when he realized Sasuke was actually patting his head.

"Hn, it's not."

Naruto tried not feel affected by this, but he couldn't help feeling his earlier frustrations immediately thin. Feeling calmer, he cleared his throat and mumbled, "So…are you going to teach me or not? On you know, how to cook."

Sasuke pulled out some pans and chopping board, getting some spices that Naruto wasn't even sure of. He watched as Sasuke prepared the ingredients and whispered, "I'm…I'm sorry for lashing out."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but Naruto knew that he heard him and he somehow also knew that it was Sasuke's way of sparing his dignity. He felt relieved at this and continued to observe Sasuke's actions as he started his instructions. He diced some vegetables and neatly set it aside. "Mother will be cooking dinner later since I'll need to check up on my team. You should have her teach you the rest." When they started to get to the meat, Sasuke looked at their food portions and closed it. "I'll get some more meat."

"I'll come too!" Naruto jumped at the opportunity. Maybe now he could see what a market looked like, and he could also start buying the ingredients for his dessert. With Sasuke also leaving the dinner's cooking to his mother, it was the perfect chance to bake! He awaited for Sasuke's response, but he looked skeptic. For a minute, he was worried that the wolf demon will not allow him, but he eventually nodded his consent.

"Just don't leave my side."

Naruto was miffed by this comment. It's not like he was a child. He could take care of himself! … is what he thought when he later took back his words a few minutes of travelling outside the house.

"Umm… Sasuke, why are we in a forest?" Naruto's voice eerily echoed back, making his fur rise as he stuck closer to the dominant. It was bad enough that the place looked ominous with all the vines, shrubs and trees stuck together like a confusing maze. "Is this forest safe?"

"Hn, it usually takes a pack to hunt for meat, but this area is the safest."

Naruto could see some large scary looking birds above and he really begged to differ with his opinion. "Aren't we supposed to buy at the market?"

Sasuke looked back when Naruto tugged at his clothes a little too roughly. "The market at our village doesn't sell meat. If we wanted meat, we hunt for it."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed his shock and Sasuke winced at the intensity of it. He didn't mean it, but he was truly shocked to find out that they weren't selling any meat at the market. He even thought that Itachi was kidding when he mentioned about Sasuke hunting him a deer meat. He didn't expect that it was actually possible, much less true. He toned down his voice to ask, "Why?"

"It's part of tradition, even the pups participate. It's to hone our skills, senses and stealth." Sasuke nonchalantly answered, ducking behind a thick bush for cover. Naruto followed his actions and crouched down too. "It's also a sign of respect to our deity, but for the pups, it's more of a test for their instincts."

"What's the test about?" Naruto looked around, wondering if there were any training grounds that he could pinpoint, but all he could see were thick trees and shrubs as well as some steep cliffs and walls. It looked too harsh to be a training ground for young demons.

"Survival training for a year."

" _What?!"_ Naruto yelled in indignation and disbelief. "Survival training? For a _year?_ "

Sasuke rubbed his temple and stood up quietly, slowing his pace to let Naruto trail after. "It's one of the major tests before they're allowed to infiltrate and steal a jewel."

Naruto hesitated to ask, but he still wanted to know. "Did anyone die?"

He could only imagine how harsh the temperature would be at night, and to think that Sasuke mentioned it was one of the easier parts of the forest for hunting. He couldn't imagine how it would be like for the other parts when he also mentioned that they were going to bypass the dangerous zones, which was the reason for Sasuke's earlier warning at the house. He also didn't like to imagine a small pup wandering around the forest, trying to survive and looking for food to hunt when they were still so young.

"No, there wasn't any wolf demon that failed this test. Our deity always blessed us before we begin these tests." Sasuke gradually crouched down and took an arrow from its case as he leaned against a tree. "Now be quiet. You're scaring away any game."

"Game?"

"It means prey."

"Ohh… then–"

Sasuke clamped his mouth before he could finish his question. His black eyes darted to an unsuspecting deer that was quite a distance away and Naruto understood what he meant right away. When he nodded his head, Sasuke removed his hand and retrieved his arrow once more. Naruto quietly watched in slight fascination and observation of how concentrated the dominant looked as he drew his bow. He held his breath when Sasuke steadied his aim at the magnificent animal.

The air around them was tense and Naruto was scared that if he moved, the deer would be alerted. He saw the deer tilt its ears as if he could hear his pounding heart. Just when he felt like he could no longer hold his breath, the sound of Sasuke's arrow being released from its bow shot swift and hit the deer on the neck. He heard another arrow quickly drawn and released within a second before the deer fell down.

He had mixed feelings when he watched Sasuke haul his prize. He felt bad for the poor deer, but he also felt awed by the wolf demon's skills. He prayed for the deer's soul, mentally noting to himself to thank it once more before dinner.

When they neared the hidden waterfalls, Naruto was slightly worried that they were about to go back to the house. When he saw the familiar route, he inwardly started to panic. They haven't bought the ingredients for his baking yet!

"Are we going back?"

"Hn, I'll drop you back before leaving." Sasuke replied as he shifted the deer on his shoulder. "Mother will be there by then so you don't need to worry about the cooking lessons."

 _'Ahh… It's not the cooking lessons I'm worried about.'_ Naruto wanted to say, but held his tongue. He tried to discreetly look around and familiarize himself at the same time search for the market, but not being familiar with the village, he couldn't even see a hint where the market could possibly be. Then again, he didn't even know what it could look like when he'd never been to one so how would he know. He braced himself as he gave in to the urge and asked, "Can we drop by the market?"

When Sasuke didn't respond, he grew dejected by the silent rejection. He estimated that they were about to arrive the house in a few minutes, which only served to disappoint him.

Naruto didn't recognize that their route changed when he couldn't tell their surroundings. As the duration to reach the house grew longer, he grew confused. Did they take the long way? "Shouldn't we be back yet?"

"Later," Sasuke replied.

"Huh?"

"You wanted to go to the market, right?"

Naruto blinked, looking surprised by the turnabout of events. "We aren't heading back yet?"

"The market's along the way." Sasuke shrugged with his free shoulder and adjusted the large deer again. When Naruto noticed the movement, he felt bad that Sasuke had to listen to his whim when he was carrying something heavy. He should've at least thought of Sasuke's situation, yet all he thought of was his disappointment. "I'll let the butcher cut this deer instead so mother won't need to."

Naruto caught Sasuke's gaze and knew that he noticed his trail of thoughts. He didn't want to disregard his efforts so he gratefully took his offer. "I'll take a few minutes then."

"Yo!" A gray-haired wolf demon raised a hand, making Naruto take a step back when he came out of nowhere. He sneaked a glance at Sasuke for assurance, but the dark-haired wolf demon was glaring at the strange dominant. "Now, now, you don't let me see your little jewel, Sasuke-kun. I thought this was the best time to get acquainted."

"Don't call him that." Sasuke growled, pushing Naruto behind him. "Move."

"I'm hurt!" The wolf made a teary eye movements, despite having a mask that covered one of his eyes. "To think, I've been your sensei since you were a young pup! And now you toss me out like a hot potato! You could at least introduce me!"

Sasuke groaned, which Naruto found new when he'd never seen him exasperated before, other than with Itachi. "Naruto, this is Kakashi, my mentor."

"And godfather!" Kakashi added and to which Sasuke glared at. "Nice to finally meet you, Naru-chan!"

"Naru-chan?!" Naruto shrilled in disbelief and indignation at the nickname. It was bad enough that he had to tolerate Sasuke's mother calling him that, and now there was another one? He saw Kakashi put out his hand for a friendly shake, which he narrowed in suspicion. He was about to reject it when Sasuke growled.

_"Don't touch him."_

Naruto froze, seeing evident signs of a territorial dominant. He was used to this scene since he'd been exposed to it since he'd been young. He'd always felt fear struck him since he also knew what would occur after. It always ended in a fight, but when Sasuke merely shifted closer to him and further hid him from the other wolf's sight, he didn't feel fear… which was weird.

"You know I'm not after your little jewel, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi placated the tensed dominant.

"You're an unattached dominant. What proof do you have?" Sasuke growled out.

"I swear in Okami-sama's name that I will not touch your intended mate inappropriately." Kakashi replied seriously, which Naruto had a feeling was something rare. Sasuke looked satisfied by the answer and stepped back.

"Who's Okami-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Our deity," Kakahshi answered. "He's the one who gives his blessings to the wolf clan. It's said that he was the founder of our village. He was also one of the first to ever become a demon too."

"Become a demon?"

"Wow, young demons nowadays sure don't know their histories." Kakashi genuinely looked surprised from Naruto's query. Naruto was annoyed by this comment but didn't retaliate anything since he was aware that history wasn't his strongest subject.

"Kakashi, we're going to the market. You can explain it when we get there." Sasuke nodded his head to a route and headed the group. Naruto looked back at the strange wolf that followed them that looked like he was enjoying something. "Dobe, you brought this to yourself so bear the consequences."

Naruto didn't understand what that meant.

"Kakashi, accompany Naruto around the market. I'll just be at the butcher. Meet with me after your lecture." Sasuke said as soon as they arrived at the bustling market, leaving their side. It looked more like he was escaping… which was strange since just a moment ago, he didn't want to leave Naruto alone with the gray wolf demon.

Naruto looked back at the wolf demon smile behind his mask. He couldn't fathom Sasuke's reaction.

He understood it after a few minutes he made his escape.

He should've fled with him.

"And that's how Okami-sama was brought to being." Kakashi grinned, dragging Naruto along the shops. Naruto sighed in relief when it seemed that the history lesson was finished. He should've seen the blatant signs glaring at him. Kakashi was Sasuke's mentor, meaning he was still a teacher, which only meant he had long lectures on particular subjects and it just _had_ to be history. He suddenly felt like he'd been in one of Iruka's long draggy classes. He shuddered. "Do you want to learn more?"

Naruto paled.

"Of course you do! Now then, where was I? Oh, I haven't mentioned his lover."

If Naruto could slam his head in, he would've done it. So far, he'd learned that Okami-sama was actually an animal and that the wolf clan was originally the rare wolf species that had crystals and gems growing on their backs. These precious stones were known to be the best of all its kinds since the elements were nurtured by the wolves' bodies. It was said that Okami-sama was actually the first demon to have been transformed because of how some monsters took an interest in their crystal-covered fur. When they were on the brink of destruction, Okami-sama prayed to Mother Nature to have the strength to protect his pack. By the time he'd been able to kill off the monsters, the remaining crystals and gems were stolen. It was also said that was one of the reasons why the wolf clan had an affinity for jewels in order to take back what was once theirs.

Counting Okami-sama, there were originally six deities that ruled the lands and similar to Okami-sama, the conditions of all these demons were also transformed from their animal forms. They were the ones that eradicated the monsters, divided the territories and were also responsible in creating fellow demons.

"…was a fox demon."

That caught Naruto's attention. "Come again?"

"Okami-sama's mysterious mate was actually a fox demon." Kakashi looked pleased that he'd caught Naruto's attention with his trip to history. Naruto wasn't sure if he'll regret it later since he was sure that would elicit more lessons, but at least Kakashi had no room to ask what Naruto was buying. "Actually, demons before didn't intermingle with other demons, because there used to be a deity that was against it. He reasoned that bloodlines should be kept pure because that's how it was before we were transformed. That's why when Okami-sama was found on his way to offer his most precious jewel to this fox submissive, he was punished by that deity. He cornered Okami-sama and let him choose between the death of his mate or his reversion to his animal form, stripping him of his demonic powers and form. Naturally, Okami-sama chose to return to his animal form rather than have his mate die. The fox submissive continued to wait for her mate, and later prayed to Mother Nature. When Mother Nature found out what happened, she punished the deity. No one ever found out what happened to the deity or if the fox submissive ever found her mate. That's why during full moons, the howling of Okami-sama is a constant reminder of the night he was supposed to meet with his beloved."

Naruto wondered if the statue he saw on the day he snuck out was the lover of Okami-sama. He wanted to ask but he didn't want another tirade of history lesson that was bound to get triggered. Since he also found the last needed for his dessert that was enough history lessons for now, although he had to admit that learning about wolf demons was some privilege due to their elusive nature. He was also certain that scholars such as his teacher, Iruka-sensei, would give their arm just to hear what he was hearing now.

"Do you have any more questions, Naru-chan?"

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance, his tail bristling at the irritating nickname.

"Of course you don't!"

Naruto thanked whoever that listened to his plea.

"Silly me! I forgot you're not familiar with our history so you wouldn't even know what to ask! Don't worry about asking, I'll tell you more!"

Oh no.

"Kakashi," Sasuke interrupted before his mentor could start another history lesson. "I need to meet with my team. Naruto needs to go back."

Kakashi looked truly crest-fallen at hearing this and tried to rebut. "I was about to get to the good parts! About how the first group was created and how the first war was greatly impacted by the wolf clan or what happened to the other deities!"

"Tell it to him next time." Sasuke said as he started to walk away. Naruto slightly tipped his head as a sign of farewell and grinned when Kakashi looked defeated, but waved after them. When they were out of earshot, Naruto whispered in warning, "Teme, next time you leave me alone with him, I'm dragging you with me."

Sasuke smirked at this. "Hn."

Once they've arrived, Sasuke excused himself for leaving Naruto earlier without telling his mother about the cooking lessons. He said that he would inform her on his way, but since she wasn't there yet, she might've been caught at a meeting with the council.

As soon as Sasuke left the house, Naruto rushed to prepare the ingredients for the dessert. He needed to make an easy sweet that was quick to make before Sasuke's mom arrived. It was only a good thing that Sasuke had to leave early and that Mikoto's arrival was delayed. He rolled up his sleeves and fixed his apron, deciding that cookies was a good and quick classic to make.

* * *

"Ooh, Naru-chan! You look so adorable!" Mikoto looked like she wanted to eat him alive, but held herself back since he was chopping the vegetables. "I wish Sasuke could see you right now! I bet he would love it!"

Naruto didn't like the thought that Sasuke would be seeing his pathetic struggles at just learning how to cook. He also found it shameful that he was only learning now. Not only that, but he also envied how great at cooking he was, despite being a dominant.

"Oh? But I think he won't mind seeing you learn and it's not like he minds seeing you make a mistake." Mikoto said. Naruto was mortified that his habit of speaking to himself when distressed occurred while Mikoto was in the room. He felt humiliated by his words as Mikoto continued. "And Sasuke didn't start out great in cooking. It took him years to get it. He was honestly terrible at cooking."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't see Sasuke as anything but flawless in everything. He practically oozed with perfection with how he so easily achieved it.

Mikoto laughed at Naruto's incredulous expression and eventually settled down. "You want to know why he's so good at cooking?"

Naruto's ears perked up at this, thinking it was some sort of secret technique.

"Cause when he was still just a pup, he said that he wanted to be able to cook the food his little jewel likes. Isn't he a darling?" Mikoto warmly smiled at how embarrassed Naruto felt from hearing this little information.

Naruto didn't know how to respond to that and awkwardly set up the table in silence. Even after everyone had settled down and started to eat their meals, he couldn't look at Sasuke in the eye after what he'd heard. In fact, he almost forgot about the cookies, until Mikoto found them hidden at one of the cabinets in her search for some salt.

"Ahhh! Miko– Mama, I need to ask you something!" Naruto rushed to grab the bag of cookies, close the cabinet and pull Mikoto to the kitchen where they could safely converse without being heard. "Please don't tell! It's supposed to be a surprise."

For once, Mikoto didn't look as giddy as he imagined her to be if she discovered his surprise, instead she looked hesitant. "I don't know how to tell this to you, Naru-chan… I understand that you worked hard to make it, but my husband and pups hate sweets."

Naruto was taken aback by this. He didn't expect to hear that, but he should've seen it coming. He should've connected the dots of why he never saw them eat sweets and why they don't serve desserts after meals or even as snacks. He grasped the bag of cookies close, not knowing what to do with it now that he'd learned that information. It was out of the question to let them eat it and his throat clogged up at imagining himself eating it. His hold on the cookies tightened as he decided to just throw it away. After all, it was his fault that he didn't ask them for their preferences and to begin with, he did it out of spite to show Sasuke how he was good at baking. Learning Sasuke's reason for cooking didn't help improve his current mood when he realized that his initial action was really immature.

He didn't want Sasuke to eat something he hated.

Something he made.

"What's going on?" Sasuke called and entered the kitchen as Naruto quickly hid the cookies underneath his clothes. If the dominant saw his action, he didn't comment on it. "Mother, father was asking for the salt."

"Oh, nearly forgot." Mikoto left the room to get the salt and returned to the dining table.

Naruto didn't move, waiting for Sasuke to leave before he could throw out the cookies. He didn't want to throw it after his efforts in making it, but it was now useless.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Naruto mumbled, hating how Sasuke sounded worried. "You can go ahead."

Sasuke didn't budge.

Naruto just felt worse as he crushed the cookies closer. It was as if the dark-haired dominant could read his thoughts. He bit the inner walls of his cheeks, forcing himself to look composed. Naruto's jaw slackened when he saw Sasuke's hand reach the side of his face. His skin felt warm as he expected his hand to caress his cheek.

"Stop that." Sasuke retracted his hand before it could touch him. "You'll hurt yourself if you keep doing that."

Naruto was stunned. How could Sasuke have realized what he was doing? He shouldn't be surprised by now after everything the wolf demon did for him. If there was anything that could sum up Sasuke's courting, it would be how he was observant to everything he did. He was considerate, unlike the dominants that vied for his hand. He was different.

"You baked cookies?"

Naruto tensed as he felt a chill pass through him, clutching the crushed cookies. Thinking of lying, but decided against it. Sasuke had a trained nose. What was the point in hiding it? He reluctantly pulled it out and showed the broken cookies, wincing at how ugly it looked and mumbling, "I was going to throw it out."

"Why? It smells nice."

"Liar, you don't even like sweets." Naruto avoided looking at Sasuke's face, feeling as if he'd pried too much personal information even though it was Mikoto who supplied it. It still didn't feel right that he didn't directly ask for it. "It's nothing."

"It can't be nothing." Sasuke replied, putting out his hand to have one. "I can't even bake and it's something you made."

Naruto felt as if something in him snapped. "Yeah? Well, I'm a submissive but I can't even cook and clean! I'm only good for my status! If you're looking for a demon who looks nice, you can find someone who can at least do better than someone like me! Someone who can be helpful! I'm just dead weight here! I don't even see why you like me!" He yelled as he threw the bag of cookies at Sasuke with the last line. He heaved deep breaths before he slowly grew speechless at what he'd said, what it implied and what he felt.

Insecurity.

All this time, Naruto didn't realize this was the reason for his uneasiness, for his frustration. He couldn't see why Sasuke liked him. He wasn't helpful in any household duties, which left only his looks and status. While Sasuke who didn't have much wealth and status was a strong dominant that was capable, understanding and caring, while Naruto on the other hand, if he was stripped of his wealth and status, he was merely a useless submissive. Admitting that even subconsciously just drove him to anger. He wasn't the type to put himself down and knowing that, he was blaming it on Sasuke for making him feel this way.

The sound of the bag of cookies caught Naruto's immediate focus as he saw Sasuke eat one of the crushed cookies. He leaped for the cookies, but the dominant raised it away from his reach. "Don't eat it!"

"Why does it taste different?" Sasuke ignored Naruto's attempts in retrieving it back as he held it higher. "And the chocolate is…?"

"I placed a bit of cinnamon and I couldn't find milk chocolate so I settled for dark." Naruto was starting to regret making those cookies. It was his first time cutting up a block of chocolate and it was harder than he thought. Usually it was already in small pieces, but there wasn't anything like that available. It was harder since the dark chocolate was a large block and melted when you hold it for too long. The cookies ended up having large chunks of dark chocolate. He substituted the small amount of sugar with cinnamon since the chocolate was too much. He guessed that it tastes…

"Good," Sasuke looked genuinely surprised as Naruto was rendered stunned. "It's not that sweet, but it tastes good."

Naruto couldn't place what he was feeling after hearing Sasuke's words, but it settled him down. It made him feel lighter. He didn't know what to say and didn't understand why he felt embarrassed. It was his goal to have Sasuke compliment him, and yet he didn't know how to react to it now. He looked away and muttered, "Thanks."

"I'm keeping this." Sasuke said as he walked back to the dining room.

"Wait, what?" Naruto followed, about to voice out his disagreement, but Sasuke stopped at the door as he heard him say something unexpected.

"I could say the same. I don't have anything to offer to you. I don't have a title, wealth and lands like you do."

Naruto didn't know what to say. He never imagined that Sasuke would even be thinking those thoughts. It was hard to believe that the proud dominant who seemed perfect can feel similar insecurities as he did.

"…and I only learned how to cook because of you."

Naruto's eyes widened at the admission. He thought he heard it wrong with how soft Sasuke said it, but he could see Sasuke's ears were twitching in tension. He'd never seen Sasuke more embarrassed than he was now, and it was ridiculous that he was thinking that a dominant like Sasuke was cute.

"You don't need to change." Sasuke coughed and added in a firm tone, before moving to the other room. "I'm not looking for the perfect mate. You're the only one I want, meaning you're mine and that's enough. Any more, it will be hard to leave you alone."

Naruto stood still, feeling his face gradually heat up from the embarrassing words. He still didn't like how he repetitively claimed him as his, but the words that followed after were… He narrowed his eyes at the door where Sasuke left, rubbing his red cheeks and slumping down the floor. Damn, that was sly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So care to tell me what your favorite part was? Any questions, my dear little fans? Personally, this story is building up nicely, despite my original plans to make it into a one-shot only. Thank Chyny for requesting this fic! She was the one who gave me this theme, even though it wasn't in my literary territory. I was actually reluctant in making it since there are so many fic with this sort of theme. Going back, thanks for waiting up on the update, reading and REVIEWING (Yes! Make me happy by commenting your thoughts! I could also do some healthy criticisms and suggestions. Take note of the keyword: HEALTHY. No flames or bashers!)
> 
> PS: To my loyal basher: g.o.d  
> I'm so happy that you bothered always reading my little story! I'd love to kill myself, but you see I have a lot of fans online and real life~ so no thanks! By the way, I'm an atheist but if ever you can always call me the devil since that sounds better :3 lots of love~ ;)


	6. Instincts

The room was relatively quiet that was interrupted with occasional sounds of chopping from the kitchen. The temperature in the room was chillier than the previous days to the point that it was likely going to rain any moment. The den's fire kept the house cozy and warm as the fire in the kitchen also contributed to the heat.

"Then you add the garlic next." Sasuke instructed, watching carefully while Naruto placed the garlic and continuing his tutorial. "It cooks faster than the onions so once it turns light brown, we can add the dried chili. Grab the chili."

Naruto nodded, sautéing the basic ingredients. He wanted to think that he wasn't self-conscious with the Uchiha at his back, but he was. He could feel the heat emitted and it was frazzling his nerves to keep still. He inwardly berated himself not to shake as he reached for the chili. It wasn't because of the wolf demon that he was like this. It was because he was being observed while he cooked that made him nervous. He pouted when he noticed that the chili was too high for him to reach.

"Careful," Sasuke said, his lips near Naruto's ears as it twitched when he heard him. Naruto held his breath as Sasuke reached the dried chili, while cornering him in place. Naruto grew flustered at the lack of space between their bodies that when Sasuke handed him the ingredient, he almost dropped the dried chili. He also almost didn't hear Sasuke's next instructions. "Notice that the dried chili are already chopped to fine pieces. It depends on the meal, but with marinara, it's better to have it in small portions. You can add it in now."

Naruto tapped the container with the spicy ingredient, until he was instructed to stop. After stirring the onion, garlic and chili, he tried to take in the next instructions that Sasuke was saying, which involved the partially crushed tomatoes. He wanted to pour it into the large frying pan, but Sasuke hindered him and told him it was heavy as he poured it himself. He settled to stirring the ingredients together, finally smelling the scent of the marinara. He couldn't hold off the excited grin from taking over his lips.

He was finally learning how to cook! Technically, it was a far cry from what Sasuke prepares and the wolf demon mentioned that there would be some baking into the current dish, but he was still making progress considering that it was his third day cooking. The first two days were with Mikoto on the basics of cooking, but under Sasuke's supervision, he was allowed to create his first dish.

The fire was put out as Sasuke laid out some small clay pots. "Place some of it here and make some space in the middle."

Naruto poured the tomatoes into the five bowls and vacated the middle. When he was done, he returned the ladle and returned to see Sasuke carefully cracking eggs in the middle. He wanted to try that… Unexpectedly, Sasuke smirked and gave him an egg. He motioned for the last bowl without an egg, and Naruto became nervous and excited. Cracking the egg, he frowned when it was slightly smashed. He was disappointed to see that the yolk was spilled to the white area.

"You'll get it eventually."

Naruto didn't want to admit, but he liked it when Sasuke was encouraging him. He was used to praises, although he was also aware how much of it was superficial. Sadly, it was a lot. He hadn't trusted much of that since he noticed that, but encouragements were refreshing. He glanced at Sasuke's small encouraging smile, knowing that the wolf demon actually tried to make it look like a smirk, but failed. He also liked that… reluctantly.

"Hmm… That smells nice," Mikoto came into the kitchen, missing Sasuke's smile. She first gave a chaste kiss on Naruto's forehead before doing the same to her youngest son. "What's for breakfast?"

"Baked marinara with egg," Sasuke answered, shredding the cheese on top of each bowl before placing it into the oven. Naruto was about to help him with the rest, until Mikoto grabbed his arm.

"Come, Naru-chan, help me set the table."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke, but the wolf demon nodded his head. "Yes, mama."

After they've set the table, Itachi and Fugaku followed when they were done discussing the next mission. They settled when Sasuke distributed the hot bowls as Itachi sliced the bread for everyone's share. He then saw that the bowl with his failed egg was at Sasuke's place. Noticing Naruto's gaze, he was about to voice it out, until Sasuke avoided his gaze. By the time he was about to ask for it, they gave their thanks and started their meal. Again, Naruto could never get used to the idea of his initial impression of a silent family to be actually open at the dining table. He still felt sort of awkward, but welcomed when they include him to the conversation.

"How was your cooking tutorial, Naru-chan? Having fun with Sasuke?"

Naruto nearly choked on his drink, not missing how Mikoto heavily stressed the second question. He composed himself, being careful of his words. "I learned a lot."

Itachi chuckled, while Fugaku coughed as Sasuke further avoided his eyes. Mikoto looked like she was ready to hug him to death.

What did he say?

"I bet he taught a lot, didn't you, Sasuke?" Itachi supplied, smirking at Sasuke as the younger wolf demon glared at him. "I can practically smell it from the living room."

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled in warning, while Naruto was still confused with the situation.

Fugaku cleared his throat then, setting the remaining of his meal aside and looking serious. "Uzumaki-san, have you ever had proper training?"

"For combat?" Naruto asked, not sure where this was going or how it even went there. "I only had some sword fight lessons and some basic self-defense."

"Of course, then do you practice stealth?"

"It's not something we're allowed to learn."

"Sasuke shall be teaching you the basics of that too."

"Yes, father."

"You need to hone your skills and learn to use your instincts." Fugaku retrieved his meal and ate the rest of it. "Sasuke, why haven't you taught that yet to your mate?"

Naruto wanted to correct him about being Sasuke's mate, but the older wolf was still intimidating and it was his son they were talking about.

"He's not comfortable with physical contact, unless he's initiating it." Sasuke prudently worded, omitting how Naruto emphasized his dislike for dominants and some other factors that came with. "And I gave him my word on it."

"Uzumaki-san, it would be in your best interest to learn this, especially being a submissive. You would need it."

Naruto nodded in consent.

"That's why you need to have my son touch you, regardless of the promise he gave."

Naruto's jaw slightly dropped as Itachi hid his snicker. Mikoto giggled at the fox's reaction, while Sasuke remained passive. He glanced at Sasuke's way, seeing his stare. He weighed the situation and his trust for the wolf demon. So far, the wolf demon had upheld his word. He didn't force him into any physical contact or cornered him with malicious intention.

"Yes, sir." Naruto conceded.

"Hn," Fugaku grunted. He resumed to finish his breakfast as everyone else did the same. The moment they were done, both he and Itachi stood up. The wolf demon kissed his mate, while Mikoto kissed Itachi on the cheek as she bid them to have a safe trip. Naruto and Sasuke helped gather the dishes, but Mikoto shooed them off. "I'm fine with this. You two go along with that training."

Naruto actually wanted to delay that with the excuse of chores, but it was taken from him. He watched as Sasuke motioned for him to follow. Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a gush discreetly. He didn't want Sasuke to notice he was nervous. Despite his growing trust in Sasuke, he was still scared of dominants. He still held mistrust to the general that saw him as a potential mate, except for Sasuke. He was horrified to admit that he found him… sweet. That doesn't change his original goal though. He was still going back single, without a mate. It just made no sense why Sasuke even wanted him for a mate when he could practically have anyone. He'd seen the looks the untied submissives threw at the wolf demon when they pass. They were more than willing and he could see why.

Naruto stole a few glances at the powerful wolf demon, taking in his tall, lean build. Even with the layer of clothing, he could tell the muscles underneath it. His eyes widened when he noticed that Sasuke started to strip off his top, unable to look away. It was his first time seeing a dominant's upper body. He was surprised to see that the wolf demon had some ripped body. His abs were definitely toned well.

"Dobe, did you hear me?"

Naruto jumped when Sasuke's voice was louder than usual. He looked up and saw the demon smirk, catching him in the act of staring at his body. He tried to push down the urge to blush, but it still came. He averted his eyes from the amused onyx and noticed that they were in a secluded area late. The submissives and wolf demons were gone, replaced by trees and a large garden. It was Sasuke's garden for him.

"Why are we here?"

"Hn, you weren't listening."

Naruto didn't want to reply, not wanting to admit _why_ he was distracted. He felt uneasy when Sasuke was still topless.

"I'm not explaining it again. Experiencing it would be a better example." Sasuke explained, crossing his arms and bracing himself. "Come near me."

Naruto blinked.

"I promise not to touch you, unless needed."

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, looking wary at the command. What was the point of it anyway? He eyed Sasuke's posture, reminding himself that Sasuke was a demon of his words. He would follow it through. It must be why he had his arms crossed. He inched towards him, refusing to look at the exposed porcelain chest. When he was close enough, he stopped and mumbled, "Now what?"

"What can you smell?"

"I can smell the flowers, trees and you."

"Do you feel anything out of the ordinary?"

Naruto sniffed the air once more and couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary. He could smell the various flowers and plants as well as Sasuke's crisp scent. It was just as he'd said. He shook his head to answer.

"Bear with me," Sasuke uncrossed his arms and placed a hand underneath Naruto's shirt, tracing the skin above his spinal column. Naruto sputtered, but before he could protest, Sasuke continued his lesson. "Your body's not used to using your heightened senses since it's not practiced. Your spinal cord is the fastest way to correct that, since it contains neural circuits that transmits signals to the brain."

Naruto couldn't move, vaguely taking in the information as he felt Sasuke probe his back.

"It mainly functions as a conduit for sensory information, motor information and coordinates certain reflexes." Sasuke finished and pushed four areas on his skin. He drew his hand away and stepped back from the flushed blond, looking away. "Now, what can you smell?"

Naruto took in the scents of his surroundings again and found it sharper. He could actually distinguish where the mint, spicy and sweet smells around him were. That was when Sasuke's scent hit him. His eyes dilated as he inhaled the intoxicating scent. It reminded him of the scent he encountered when they first met, but instead of feeling hot, it reminded him of cool water. It smelled nice. It made his mouth water.

"Okay, that's enough." Sasuke moved back, grabbing his clothes and covering himself. "You'll need to get used to the heightened senses, especially the smell. This is how we can tell about a demon's intentions and at times, their feelings. Most demons would unknowingly let off a scent that's used to entice their desired mates. These pheromones instill arousal and intoxication. Take for example what I was releasing."

Naruto nodded, noting that the scent Sasuke gave off was dulled when he wore his clothes. Now he understood why he had to remove his clothes. He blushed when he remembered what he thought of Sasuke's pheromones. He wasn't sure if Sasuke was embarrassed at his admittance to luring him with his scent. He looked like his cheeks had a pink tinge, but he wasn't sure. He smelled edgy though, which surprised him when the wolf demon had no indications outwardly.

"Let's practice on the flowers." Sasuke coughed, dispelling the stuffy atmosphere. He started to pick out flowers of various kinds. Some were irritating to the nose, while the rest smelled either minty or sweet. He crouched on the ground and moved next to the red flowers and held it to him. "What does this smell?"

Naruto sat on the ground next to him. He sniffed the flower and was shocked to notice that it smelled almost like it had honey.

"It has some honey dew."

The flower was plucked and Naruto watched as Sasuke remove the strand at the middle from the bottom. He was shocked when there was some drop of liquid on the strand. He tentatively stared at it when Sasuke placed it in front of him. He looked at the wolf demon in disbelief. He couldn't possibly be suggesting that he should try it out. That was absurd! All of a sudden, the small drop disappeared behind Sasuke's lips. Naruto's eyes shot wide. _'Oh my god! He ate it! He didn't just… but he did!'_

Sasuke repeated the same process with the small red flower and placed it once more in front of Naruto. His smirk indicated his amusement at Naruto's inner struggle. "It's not poisonous."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the snarky joke. "Haha, funny." He eyed the small liquid, smelling it in caution and reluctantly trying it. He was pleasantly surprised that it tasted sweet. It wasn't very sweet, but it tasted like diluted honey. He saw Sasuke smile at him, making him catch his breath. Just as he was reaching another flower to ignore it, he noticed that he reached a sunflower.

There was just one difference. The sunflowers in that patch were smaller than the rest of the proud looking sunflowers.

"They're new." Sasuke mentioned and patted the soft ground. "It's hard to grow it since it's still small and I can't always check up on it."

"They look beautiful," Naruto whispered and touched the small vibrant flowers. He could already imagine that it would be as beautiful as the rest, but these small sunflowers gave him a sense of ease. It seemed well taken care of, and he knew that Sasuke must've placed a lot of effort behind its brilliance. The whole garden seemed like a mini paradise and it just sank in that this was all his. He felt warmth envelope him as his face flushed in secret delight. He leaned close to the unsuspecting Uchiha, seeing his onyx eyes widen in shock as he whispered, "Thank you."

Naruto unintentionally let out his pheromones, lying down when he felt overwhelmed by his instincts. He saw Sasuke follow him with great gentleness. The wolf demon slipped a hand behind his neck, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him close. He breathed down on his plump lips as he quivered. His eyes glazed and let out a breathy whisper, "Sasuke."

Sasuke looked like he was stung as he pushed his body away from Naruto. "Shit."

Naruto sat up, still feeling dazed. He couldn't understand why Sasuke was furious, watching him duck his head on his arms. He tried to touch his arm and ask, but Sasuke moved back.

"Stop." Sasuke snapped, abruptly standing up and putting some distance. "Let's go."

Naruto felt insulted at the way he was acting, stiffly standing up and walking beside him. He didn't like how the other submissives smelled when they passed them. It smelled like they were gloating in satisfaction. He was annoyed with that, but what disturbed him the most was how much Sasuke was maintaining their distance. He didn't want them to grow distant, but he couldn't understand why.

"Naruto, stop that."

Naruto's head whipped at the reprimanding tone, glaring at Sasuke as the demon passively looked ahead. His tail bristled as his ears pointed, baring his teeth at the wolf demon. "I'm not doing anything!"

"You're letting off a heavy warning scent," Sasuke reasoned. "Don't let them provoke you. They might take your scent as a challenge."

"Then let them!" Naruto hissed when one of the submissives seemed ready to approach them. He didn't know what Sasuke meant by emitting a warning scent, but he was far too pissed off to care. Let them challenge him! Out of nowhere, he felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise as his skin prickled. He saw Sasuke's eyes shift into scarlet, growling under his breath, which served to ward off the other submissives.

"I won't be able to stop them if they did." Sasuke muttered, pulling Naruto along. Naruto didn't like being strung along, but felt it was easier to breathe now that Sasuke wasn't blatantly distancing himself. That didn't mean that he was no longer pissed off at him. He hadn't done anything for the Uchiha to snap at him like that! That's when Sasuke's words caught up to him. What did he mean? Did he insinuate that he couldn't fight for himself? He wasn't that weak! He knew how to fight!

Once they've reached the household, they were both brewing in anger and irritation. Sasuke looked like he wanted to say something, but closed his mouth. This only ticked off Naruto more. He wanted to know what happened. He wanted to question him, but he didn't want to be the first to crack under the straining silence. His tail shot up in disbelief when Sasuke left the room and came out dressed in his mission gear.

"I'll be back before dinner."

Naruto looked absolutely incredulous and livid, speechless when Sasuke stepped out of the door. The bastard walked out on him! He clenched his hands and shouted, "Teme!"

"Naru-chan, what's wrong?" Mikoto looked surprised and Naruto felt ashamed that she had witnessed his appalling behavior. He strained to hide his irritation and shook his head.

"It's nothing, mama." He was stunned that his reply came out like he'd choked on it. He forced a grin. "Let me help you with lunch."

Mikoto warmly smiled and didn't attempt to probe any further. He sighed, relieved for that. He didn't want to ruin the rest of his day. He was slightly grateful that they were the only ones going to have dinner together. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing Sasuke, and if ever Fugaku came, he would most likely ask how the training went, which would lead him back to Sasuke. He sighed again and tried to look cheerful when Mikoto sent him a concerned look. He would need a bath after lunch. Maybe that would soothe him

True enough, Naruto was refreshed as soon as he finished taking his bath. He dried his hair and fur, feeling the chilly air as he stepped out of the warm bathroom. He looked around the house and couldn't find Mikoto inside. That's when his nose picked up the scent of rain. He looked outside and was astounded by the strong downpour. It was strong enough to create small ponds in a few minutes. He froze at this realization.

The sunflowers!

Naruto ran outside and felt the heavy downpour beat at him, soaking him within seconds. He hadn't expected that it was going to be really dark when he went out. He tried to recall where the garden was, berating himself when he didn't have a plan on how to even save the small sunflowers. He shook his head. He'd think of a way once he got there. As predicted, the small sunflowers were nearly drowning from the excessive water. Without much thought, he started to carefully dig up the sunflowers. He frantically looked for a place where the water was being absorbed most and saw a large tree. He went back and forth to transfer the small sunflowers, until he finally managed to have all of them safely under the large tree.

He was about to head back, until his foot slipped on a slippery patch. He felt himself slide down and eventually bumped against a rock. He groaned from the pain, rubbing his back. He looked around and couldn't tell where he was. It was too dark to tell and the only clue he had were the flowers, which were no longer in view. He sat still, shivering hard now that he was stationary. Due to all that moving, he didn't notice how cold the rain was.

_"Naruto!"_

Naruto's head whipped at the sound, discerning if he was hearing it right.

"Naruto! Answer me, dobe!"

"S-Sas-Sasuke!" Naruto's teeth were shaking as he realized the full extent of how cold he was. He heard shuffles and curses, flinching when he heard something hard land next to him. He watched in slight fascination of how disheveled and tired the proud dominant was. He tried to ask him, "Are you—"

"Are you hurt? Can you stand?" Sasuke didn't give Naruto the time to reply as he carried him. Naruto felt relief as warmth spread with the heat Sasuke gave. They didn't move for a while and Naruto wondered if Sasuke was too tired to carry him. He was crushed against the wolf demon, feeling the rapid and loud beating of his heart as he heard his weak voice, "Don't make me worried like that."

Naruto felt remorseful, mumbling, "I'm sorry…"

Sasuke didn't reply and began to run fast. Naruto felt like the trip he'd made going there was shortened into a few seconds as they reached the house. He was disoriented with the speed and snapped when he was dumped into a warm bathtub. Naruto sputtered and flailed a bit until he was upright. "The hell!"

"What were you doing out there?" Sasuke yelled, shutting Naruto up. His hands were balled into tight fists as it trembled in anger. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

Naruto cringed, looking away. He'd never heard the wolf demon curse or even raise his voice like that. "I was… saving the sunflowers."

"…the sunflowers?" Sasuke's was soft in disbelief and exasperation. "You stupid… Just-Just get warm!"

The door to the bathroom was slammed as Sasuke left him alone. Naruto stared at the door, before leaning back and soaking his body. He quietly removed his wet clothes, properly removing all the grime and dirt. His mind was a blank. Even when he'd finish his bath, he was silent. He caught Sasuke using the bathroom next as he was quietly ignored. It was embarrassing that he didn't even think that Sasuke was also drenched and was probably also cold, yet he made him use it first.

Itachi cleared his throat, capturing Naruto's attention. "Sasuke's pissed and you're edgy. What happened?"

Naruto fidgeted, feeling uneasy.

"Let's go to another room. You wouldn't want to catch Sasuke with that mood."

They relocated to the living room and both settled near the fire place. Itachi was the first to speak and he immediately addressed the problem. "Why were you gone?"

Naruto was somehow reminded of Sasuke's blunt, straight answers, but he wasn't like that and diverted Itachi's question with his own. "Why is he angry with me?"

Itachi scrutinized him and answered, "When you were missing, he thought you were called out to a challenge while he was away."

"What? That's it?" Naruto bristled at the implying insult. "I can handle myself! It's not like I've never been challenged—"

"Because you _haven't_."

Naruto shut up when Itachi sounded angry. He was reminded why dominants scared him. The way their presence grew menacing when they're provoked always made his skin prickle and fur stand.

"You've never been challenged outside the palace." Itachi sounded calmer, explaining. "There are guards in your palace that can interfere when it gets rough, but in our village, it's tradition that we respect challenges. No one will stop it, even if it meant death. We honor it until there's a victor, and no one can contest the methods once it's accepted. Not even the dominants in the council can stop it. There are no exceptions."

Naruto gulped, feeling a chill run down his spine.

"You would've been killed. Sasuke saved you, because he prevented it."

"He could've said so…" Naruto muttered weakly. "He didn't have to be so harsh, then I wouldn't have misunderstood it. Even a while ago, it's not like I left without a reason. I was just trying to save the sunflowers he worked so hard on."

"Sasuke keeps to himself. It may be because he never had any interest with jewels and none of our clan's demons is like him. That's why he's awkward at times, but you should try to understand him. When you were lost that time, the one who was the most worried and frantically searched for you under the heavy rain was my little brother. He didn't wait for the rain to even lift a bit and just went out without thinking. Although he's a bit clumsy, you're the one he's really bothered about. He may be harsh, but he actually cares a lot about you."

Naruto didn't know what to say to that. He already felt guilty with the challenges and now that he knew Sasuke's side, it just worsened. He grabbed his curled tail and chewed the inside of his cheeks. What should he do?

"Talk to him." Itachi said and ruffled Naruto's hair on the way. "I can't keep explaining to you, you know. Believe it or not, he'll answer anything you ask. Especially if you're the one asking."

A door was softly shut and Naruto was the only one in the living room. He didn't like how indecisive he was and marched back to Sasuke's room. He was going to apologize first. Then he was going to lay everything out, and he was going to have a fitful sleep! When he found Sasuke scrubbing his hair dry, he mustered his dried throat to blurt out, "I'm sorry!"

Sasuke looked shocked, but reined it over.

"I hate that," Naruto blurted, seeing Sasuke's eyebrow rise. He normally didn't do this. He never spoke out his thoughts to a dominant, never confronted them, but if he was going to stay here, he wanted everything out. "Stop hiding your emotions from me. Tell me why you're getting angry. It would be great if you can explain some of your customs so I won't think you're being a brute. Don't keep it from me. Just so you know, I am trying to understand you, but you won't tell me! You give me time, flowers and gifts, but it amounts to nothing if I don't even know much about you! All your efforts are just wasted because I don't understand you! If I don't know, then you're just spoiling me!"

Sasuke leaned back after Naruto's bluntness. He looked serious and pensive as Naruto felt like he'd spent a whole day's worth into that. "I'm glad that you're doing everything you can to consider my feelings, but I don't need that."

Naruto was confused. What did he mean? Suddenly, Sasuke's face was so close to his, his onyx eyes shifting to red and mesmerizing him with its intensity.

"What is it?" Naruto inched away, glancing off as he found it hard to look away.

"Did you really think that everything I've done for you is to spoil you?"

Naruto couldn't speak when Sasuke cornered him. He could almost feel his skin as his own prickled in expectation.

"You overestimate me." Sasuke whispered close, maintaining that small distance, but Naruto could feel the tension. His voice was husky and strained with control, "I was worried. You were gone and I thought you were challenged while I was away. When I couldn't find you because of the rain, I thought you ran away. I thought you would end up with someone else. I thought I lost you, but I wouldn't allow that. I wouldn't forgive you if you even _looked_ at someone else. My jealousy runs deep that's why I do these things, to keep your focus on me alone."

Naruto was assaulted by Sasuke's scent, making him heady as he felt tremors run down his whole body. His eyes quickly glazed when Sasuke's head dipped close to his neck. He could almost feel his mouth, hotly breathing down on his sensitive skin. His heart was beating so loud it was thundering within his chest. Everything he was feeling was just heightened with the wolf demon to the point of intoxication. It was exhilarating.

"You can't escape me."

It was scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What did you think? The breakfast I mentioned is really easy to make. You can find it in Youtube: Italian Baked Eggs - Gemma's Bold Baking Breakfast Recipes Episode 3. Next chapter will be where Iruka appears! Ooh~ what will happen?
> 
> PS: To my loyal basher: g.o.d  
> I'm so happy that you bothered always reading my little story! I'd love to kill myself, but you see I have a lot of fans online and real life~ so no thanks! By the way, I'm an atheist but if ever you can always call me the devil since that sounds better :3 lots of love~ ;) I wonder how creative can you get~


	7. Hunting Party

A gasp escaped him as his breath hitched from the searing touch. Naruto could only watch as Sasuke loomed closer and caress him in a way he never thought would bring him such pleasure. It sent tremors running down his spine as he bit the inner linings of his cheeks upon feeling hands on his inner thighs. The look on Sasuke was enough to leave him speechless and stunned.

He could only watch in fascination and frustration as the wolf demon went lower and lower. The building heat grew intense that it was slowly driving him insane. He shivered when Sasuke's hand ghosted near his bottom as he smirked when Naruto madly blushed. He didn't know what was happening, but he was aching for something… Something to quell the heat boiling in the pit of his stomach that he knew only Sasuke could relieve.

_"Naruto."_

Naruto quivered in excitement at hearing how low his voice was, completely intoxicated by the smell Sasuke was emitting. His body felt anxiously hot, feeling an unfamiliar ache that made him restless and weak. The emptiness that his lower half bothered him like hell.

_"You can't escape me."_

He wanted more.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, feeling sticky and sweaty all over. He felt dazed and confused as he vaguely recalled his… dream. He shuddered and felt completely embarrassed when his lower half still felt like it was yearning to be… filled. What was that? Why did he feel and smell strange? He didn't understand what it all meant, but he still felt heat race from his neck as he remembered Sasuke in his dream. Looking around in alarm, he breathed a sigh when the wolf demon wasn't around and in his place was his usual sunflower.

"Good morning, Naru-chan."

Naruto jumped and saw Mikoto by the door. He couldn't believe he was that dazed not to notice her enter. He shuffled, hoping his strange scent wouldn't be noticeable to the other submissive. He clutched the blankets closer as he forced a smile. "G'morning, mama."

Mikoto had a sheepish smile as she went to the bed and sat. "Naru-chan, I know this will be uncomfortable to talk about, but bear with me. No one will be able to explain, especially not Sasuke. Even his self-control has its limits. About your dream…"

Naruto blushed hard.

She coughed and continued, "Yes, that. You see, when submissives are near their coming-of-age, they have a dream to prepare themselves. Unlike dominants, submissives are late-bloomers when it comes to sexual desires. What you had is called a 'wet dream', which is similar to what will happen once you're committed to a mate. Usually, these dreams depict who you want to mate with."

Naruto choked.

Mikoto looked sympathetic at his apparent embarrassment. "Try to avoid emitting that scent around dominants because it can drive them… crazy. My pup might not take it well if you were looked at like that. Okay? Now go wash up, I heard they'll take you to a small hunting trip. I'll wash the sheets."

Naruto wanted to be the one to wash the sheets, but a bath would be really nice. He couldn't move though when he could still feel the sticky sensations on his lower half. He glanced at Mikoto and mumbled, "May I have some privacy?"

"We're both submissives here and don't worry, I went through that too." Mikoto smiled. "It's natural."

Why did he think she would comply? Sasuke definitely got his pushiness from her. He squirmed and ran for the bathroom, but not before hearing her words. "Naru-chan, don't forget to rinse yourself properly, especially where you're leaking."

Naruto nearly tripped.

* * *

Naruto glanced around, wondering if there was something wrong with him when most were staring at him. He walked faster to match the hunting party's pace as they passed the other village's wolf demons. Did they somehow know what happened this morning? Controlling himself from blushing, he reassured himself he rinsed well. He could fairly tell that most of the scents they were emitting were similar to what irritated him yesterday. Still, it was strange how much were sneaking a peek at him.

Kakashi nonchalantly sidled next to him, looking bored as he commented, "Don't mind them. They just can't stand the way you smell."

Naruto found that even stranger. "Do I smell bad?"

"It's not that. You smell like Sasuke so it just says, no, _screams_ that you're his. They don't like that."

"Why would I smell like him?"

"Either he's rubbing himself on your clothes, which I can't imagine him doing, and it can't be that either since it's also on your skin, or you're sleeping with him."

"We sleep together, but I still don't get it."

"Oh my, Naru-chan, I didn't peg you to be so daring."

"Huh?"

"If you're this innocent, I wonder how you can handle Sasuke in bed."

"We just sleep? What more can we do?"

"Tsk, tsk, you still haven't had your wet dream yet?"

Naruto blushed. Was that what he meant?

"Oh, so you have!" Kakashi teased. "You must be really loved for Sasuke not to lay a hand on you, despite sharing the same bed. It must be torture for him."

Naruto couldn't reply and was mildly curious when Kakashi chuckled. "What?"

"Even now, Sasuke is warning everyone that you're his and to stay back, especially me. Don't get me wrong, he trusts me, but he can smell my scent so he must know that I was teasing you a while ago."

Naruto was amazed. "He can do that?"

"Yup, I taught Sasuke since he was a small pup. Like his brother, he's a prodigy. He can practically tell what every demon can feel with just their scent. He can also mask his when on missions."

"How can you differentiate the smell? I only understand the basics."

"Hmm, it's actually based from observations then you categorize it. Take for example, Sasuke's possessiveness."

Naruto discreetly sniffed the air and found that Sasuke's scent really was around him, but it had some higher amount of mint to it.

"Smell it? When the scent of a demon has a higher amount of mint, it's a warning that means to stay away from their target. In this case, it's you. It's also a scent that shows their possessiveness. In other cases, it could also mean desire."

Naruto blushed.

"Kakashi," Sasuke glared at his mentor. "You better not be teaching him anything funny."

"My, Sasuke-kun, I'm not so sure what you mean by funny." Kakashi sing-songed as his eye closed in an upturned u. "Don't worry, your little jewel's untainted."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Kakashi, before checking Naruto and going back to his discussion with another wolf demon. Naruto wasn't able to catch their names since Sasuke pulled him away when they were just about to introduce themselves.

"They're talking about how the hunt will go. Boring stuff actually," a brown-haired demon said and crossed his arms behind his head. "Well, not that it's needed since we're all pros. Freak's just worried with you in the mix."

"Shut up, half-breed." Sasuke warned without looking back.

Naruto looked back between the two, but didn't sense much hostility among the two. He observed the brown-haired demon's face, which had two inverted triangles. It was strange markings. He'd never seen those on any other wolf demon.

"Name's Kiba by the way." The brown-haired demon went on and ignored as their team leader sent him a glare. "Relax! I'm committed. No submissive can possibly replace my Hinata."

The other demon Sasuke was talking to glared at Kiba, which made him cringe. "Stay away from my cousin."

"Haha…" Kiba looked away and grinned at Naruto. "Anyway, that other frigid demon's name is Neji and that's Shikamaru. His name came from the meaning of 'deer' since his mom craved deer meat. While the last one over there is a half-breed like me who's Chouji. Now he can eat a whole deer. Saw it with my own two eyes. Creepy as hell."

"Ahem," a black-haired guy cleared his throat and pointedly looked at Kiba.

"Oh, and that's Shino. He's also a half-breed who really likes bugs. Seriously." Kiba motioned to the silent demon as Naruto stiffly nodded, inadvertently coming closer to Sasuke's side. He'd never been surrounded by so many dominants at the same time. "Anyway, no need to be scared of us. We don't bite. Not like Sasuke will let anyone touch a strand on your head. Heck, he won't even introduce his own pack."

"There's no need."

"See? Cold bastard," Kiba snickered good-naturedly. "You're a fox demon, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Cool! Never seen one before, just heard of them. I heard they're a pretty mischievous bunch. We're going to best buds if that's the case, unlike these sticks in the mud." Kiba playfully winked at Naruto as they both heard a warning growl from Sasuke. Naruto was starting to like this friendly demon, despite being a dominant. "Hey, wait… If you're his intended mate, wouldn't that make your litter half-breeds? Hah! And here's where Karma comes in! Ha! In your face, Sasuke!"

"I never demeaned half-breeds, mutt. It means you're using only half of your brain cells."

Shikamaru yawned and interceded when Kiba looked confused. "It's just you, Kiba. Uchiha meant you're not using even half of your brain to think."

Kiba still looked confused.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "It means you're an idiot."

"Hey!" Kiba yelled in indignation. "You saying I'm stupid?!"

Sasuke scoffed while Neji groaned as Shikamaru shook his head at his friend's stupidity. Naruto felt like laughing at the question, trying to hold it in as Kakashi softly chuckled.

"Silence, Kiba, we're close to the waterfalls." Shino chided and adjusted his sunglasses.

Kiba crossed his arms and sulked. "You guys suck. You're always teaming up on me. I want another hunting party."

"Feel free to leave."

"Sasuke, it's bad to bully the weak." Kakashi reprimanded in a happy tone. "See, Kiba, I'm on your side."

"You suck, Kakashi."

"Why thank you," Kakashi grinned and winked at Naruto when he saw the blond holding back from laughing. "Let's all have a nice hunt, shall we, puppies?"

"Sensei, we're not puppies anymore." Neji corrected.

"You'll always be puppies to me."

"That's cause you're old." Kiba mumbled and flinched when something came flying past his head.

"Everybody, shut up. We're about to cross." Sasuke coldly ordered. "Remember the initial formation."

"Aye, aye, captain."

"Another sound, half-breed, and you'll find an arrow down your throat."

Naruto gulped upon seeing the exit once more, mentally readying himself. He started to question why he got into this, but he knew how. He had practically demanded Sasuke to teach him of their ways, which was what he's complying with now. After all, what better way to display one's culture than their old traditions? A bloodcurdling animalistic sound echoed as some bird released an ear-splitting screech.

Naruto wanted to go back.

"Don't leave my side."

Naruto released the breath he held upon hearing Sasuke's whisper. His scent around him grew thicker. He noticed that the playful personas of the demons a while ago turned lethal, although they didn't look serious, they appeared to anticipate something. Kiba's grin was feral, Neji's eyes were focused, and everyone else had their ears piqued. Even Sasuke's usual stoic face held a small grin similar to Kiba's, unable to hide his excitement. He'd never been in a hunting party before. Somehow, looking at it that way lightened some of his anxiousness.

A large cougar came in sight and growled at them, baring its large fangs. Naruto felt his fur prickle at the unusually large animal.

"I'm getting first game!" Kiba declared, while the pack carefully circled the predator. Before they could take proper formation, Kiba went too close and the animal turned on him as Kiba's shirt was mauled by the creature's sharp claws. "Ah, shit, that was new!"

Sasuke snorted.

"Kiba's an idiot." Shikamaru yawned and was urged to close the gap by Chouji's encouraging grin. "C'mon, Shikamaru! Let's get more meat!"

"If you get killed, can I feed your share to my insects?"

"Shino-kun, I don't think his parents will appreciate that." Kakashi's eyes looked like he was enjoying the events. "You can always go for Akamaru's share. Kana's been complaining he's been overfeeding that dog."

"Hey, keep Akamaru out of this!" Kiba dodged the cougar's pounce and slashed it with a sword from behind. "Hello? A little help!"

"Oh, here I thought you wanted first game?" Neji rolled his eyes when the animal managed to swipe Kiba's sword away, watching as Kiba wrestle with the predator from being eaten. "Pathetic."

"Stop playing around, half-breed." Sasuke snorted. "I don't want my future mate to see your sorry ass die."

Naruto's head snapped to Sasuke's direction and blushed at being claimed his mate. "Teme!"

"Mah, mah, Naru-chan's starting to get shy. You should learn from Sasuke-kun, Kiba. He really dotes on his little jewel, enough not to let his team mate die." Kakashi teased and Sasuke glared at his mentor, while Naruto looked horrified when Kiba was being pinned down by the large creature. "See? Naru-chan's speechless."

Kiba groaned, keeping his face away from the animal's jaws. "Are you blind?!"

"He's pertaining to team cooperation." Shino nodded and everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Finally, someone who understood my moral lessons." Kakashi chuckled.

"You guys suck!"

After Kiba was saved, they followed the proper routine and a few hours later, Naruto was surprised to discover that there were a number of hidden predators around the village. The pack only diminished some if it proved too many that could bring trouble in the future. It also served as precaution to other demons to stay away from the hidden village. Their remains were offered to Okami-sama as a blessing and later, feasted to give thanks to the animals they've hunted.

The pile was growing and Sasuke decided the hunt was enough, since they've been there till the sun dimmed. They've expended most of their energy in the hunt and were going to spend the rest in bringing their games into the village, until an anomaly appeared.

Snake demons.

"Stop," Sasuke ordered and crouched. His pack obeyed and dropped down, scanning their surroundings. The forest was deathly quiet. "I smell snakes."

Kiba growled low. "Those damn snakes think they can just walk into our territory and leave unscathed."

"Never thought I'd see the day Kiba would use a difficult word," Kakashi chuckled and explained the circumstance to a confused blond. "Remember when I mentioned that there was one demon that killed Okami-sama's lover? It's this clan's deity. They still believe their elders' teaching in retaining their bloodlines pure. They wipe out any half-breed demons in their paths."

"How come I've never heard of them before?" Naruto asked.

"They're banned from being mentioned in any records. It's their earthly punishment. 'There shall be no history for a clan that refuses the future,' was what Mother Nature decreed after killing their deity. In that way, no one shall remember they ever lived."

"That's sad," Naruto frowned.

"You wouldn't say the same if you saw how they kill those who are half-breeds." Shikamaru who never looked bored the whole duration of their hunt, was alert and serious. "They killed countless of demons in the name of their deity and offered it as sacrifices. They killed our mentor after he stopped them from discovering the east border. He wouldn't have died if we hadn't sneaked out the village. We weren't even old enough to join the hunting pack yet. Just harmless pups."

"Shika…" Chouji called out, but made no move to hide his grief. "Asuma-sensei saved us."

Naruto grew silent, unable to say anything in return.

"We need to kill them, before they reach the village." Sasuke said and turned to his pack. "We'll first send Naruto back."

Naruto was taken aback by how they all seemed to agree with Sasuke's decision. He was the only one not moving to comply with the change of plans. He was too stunned. He couldn't believe that Sasuke didn't even blink about taking away another demon's life. "How can you just say that so easily?"

"Because my clan's safety precedes their lives," Sasuke answered with firm conviction. "And you are my first priority."

Sasuke had left before Naruto could say anything, leading the pack. This time Sasuke was at the head of the group, while the pack surrounded Naruto. No one bothered to look at their game and left the pile, moving at a fast pace. Their movements were deathly silent with the exception of the occasional rustling leaves that Naruto tripped. Everything was going smoothly until a sharp whistling sound flew past Sasuke, which he'd dodged at the last minute. "Kakashi, Neji!"

Neji and Kakashi stopped and readied their stance as the others continued to run to their destination. Naruto was alarmed when he realized that they weren't waiting for them. "Why are we leaving them?"

There was no answer and Naruto felt a chill at what it implied, feeling fear crawl his spine. "Sasuke?"

"They're fine, Naruto."

"Why did we leave them?"

Sasuke looked reluctant to answer, but Naruto's voice started to show his worry. "The snakes are catching up. I can't let you get caught in a fight. It's too dangerous."

"Then why only Neji and Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi's fast enough to dodge the arrows and Neji's defense can cover them from the arrows, which gives Kakashi more room to fight."

"Sasuke, I smelled more than ten. Even if they managed to fight them off, they can't dodge all of it." Kiba said, while Shikamaru agreed with his words, "Kiba's right. I'm guessing there were others camouflaging themselves. We should either head back then regroup or someone fast heads back to even their chances."

"That would be you, Sasuke." Shino bluntly stated, knowing that no one would admit it. "We're aware that you want to guarantee Naruto-kun's safety, but as the pack leader, it is clouding your sound judgment."

"I can go back and help them." Kiba offered, but Sasuke remained quiet and pushed forward faster as everyone struggled to keep up with his pace. He suddenly cursed and gripped his sword. "I'll go back alone. I can't let anyone of you fight them so just make sure to get Naruto to the village safe."

"But—"

"Kiba!" Sasuke interrupted and stopped, forcing all of them to do the same. He glared at anyone who questioned his decision. "They're after half-breeds. Call my brother for back-up if you really want to help."

All four of them understood what that meant and nodded in consent. Sasuke threw Naruto a glance, stepping forward. Naruto's cheeks grew warm at how close Sasuke came and how his scent grew alluring. He saw him loom closer as he watched his lips draw near. He shut his eyes and expected the warmth to descend, holding his breath.

"Keep safe."

When Naruto didn't feel anything on his lips, he opened his eyes and saw Sasuke walking away from him. He was shocked by the turn of events and without thinking, he grabbed onto Sasuke's arm. He saw Sasuke's surprised look and caught everyone's attention at the unexpected action, even he was taken by surprise. He shouldn't have done that! They were in a dire situation, and yet here he was stalling him from leaving! He released him and mumbled, "S-Sorry, it's nothing. Just be careful."

"You shouldn't have done that," Sasuke muttered and pulled Naruto's hand, grabbing his waist to pull him flush against him. Naruto's eyes widened and his heart quickened as he waited with bated breath, staring into Sasuke's onyx eyes. He saw it shift down to his lips, heat surged in his blood. He had to stop his urge to lick his lips as the addicting scent was amplified and worsened pleasantly. He watched his lips form a smirk, causing a havoc. He hadn't noticed when his eyes went down to Sasuke's lips. Looking away didn't prepare him when Sasuke asked, "Are you inviting me?"

Naruto was regaining his senses, slowly digesting the question. "Wh-What? Of course not! Is there no other way? Can't I help?"

The air suddenly chilled as the intoxicating scent grew sharp and cold. Naruto felt Sasuke stiffen as he stepped away, his face devoid of emotions. "You can't."

"Why not? I'm also a pure blooded demon. I can help!"

"You'll slow me down."

Naruto flinched at the harsh words and cold tone Sasuke used. It was the first time he was experiencing this from the Uchiha. He looked down and glared at the ground, balling his hands into fists. He refused to press the issue with the time pressing on them. He didn't want to selfishly hold them back because of his childish demands. He was about to concede when Sasuke immediately left without another word. His eyes shot open in disbelief as he growled at being dismissed.

"Let's go," Shikamaru urged him forward when Sasuke's scent disappeared. Naruto nodded and followed Shikamaru's lead, but before they could take any further step, an arrow sliced through the air and was embedded on a tree trunk. The wood's surface started to corrode, leaving a visible hole on the tree. "Run! The arrows are tipped with poison."

They concealed their scents and ran fast, but since Naruto wasn't taught how to move stealthily and to conceal his scent, they were still detected. Rustling leaves and flying arrows were a dead give-away to this fact. Shikamaru glanced to Kiba, letting him know the situation was dire if nothing was to be done. Sooner or later, they would be surrounded and attacked. They needed another group to fend off some of the pursuers to increase the chances of success. Kiba nodded and understood the situation, looking to Shino to signal him of the change in plans.

All of a sudden, the group split and left Shikamaru and Chouji. Naruto was startled by this and was about to stop, until Kiba and Shino ushered him and continued on. He looked back, refusing to completely leave them behind. He didn't feel right with the idea that only he was being brought to safety. "We should help them!"

"Captain's orders are to take you to safety and call for back-up." Kiba shouted and for once, looked grave. "They can handle it."

Naruto was about to argue with him, but out of nowhere Shino dove in between them and raised his sword.

"Kiba!" Shino yelled and fended a large scimitar from slicing his companion. "Go on!"

Kiba cursed and kept a close eye on their surroundings. "Those damn cowardly snake bastards! They're using camouflage to hide themselves."

Disorientation engulfed his mind as Kiba's words flew by his head. He couldn't understand how those snake demons managed to surround them quickly or how they managed to follow them. Things were getting out of control and everywhere he turned looked the same, the forest turning menacing by each heartbeat that thundered within his chest. He gasped when Kiba yelled as he turned back to find him gone.

Naruto's eyes widened, feeling his blood drain at the possibility of what happened to his last companion. He turned back, but stopped. He should call for help. No one else would follow him, being a pure blood. He pushed on, but was alarmed when he noticed scents he didn't recognize. Why were they still following him? He couldn't lead them back to the village. He could put everyone else in danger. He had to mislead them.

Going for an unknown route, Naruto stumbled and injured himself. Feeling his fur and skin scraped by protruding branches didn't deter him from running faster. If only he could shift, but it would also mean that he'd leave his clothes as evidences. Out of nowhere, he became aware of his heavy breathing as he covered his mouth to lessen the chances of being discovered. He checked his surroundings and couldn't see any demons following him, but he could smell them. That was when he smelled something familiar.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto gasped, cursing himself when he blurted out his shock. His mentor was close by! He shouldn't lead them to him when they might get cornered, but Iruka was unaware of the events and… he was a half-breed! He couldn't leave him! They would attack him for sure even if he didn't lead them to his way. He sprinted faster, feeling his legs sting from the exertion and duration as he threw caution to the wind to find his mentor. "Iruka-sensei! Sensei, are you there?"

"Naruto?"

Naruto pushed himself faster when he heard him, vaguely hearing his pursuers change course. Suddenly, a body collided with his and he was startled to find a hand pulling him away. He blinked when he noticed who was pulling him. "Iruka-sensei?"

"You idiot! Do you know how worried I was?" Iruka scolded. "Your parents are worried to death because of your little stunt!"

Naruto nervously looked around, hoping that all this scolding wasn't being tracked by their pursuers.

"Where were you?" Iruka slowed and Naruto was panicking when they made a full stop. "Do you have any idea how many days it's been since you were declared lost? What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later." Naruto muttered in a rush, pushing his mentor to move as he stubbornly stayed in place. "For now, we need to run."

"Run? Why do we need to run?" Iruka was lost. "If it's about those bandits, the guards have handled them."

"Bandits?"

Iruka nodded and said, "They came out of nowhere and started to kill some of the guards with poisoned arrows. Probably aiming for the carriage's cargo."

Naruto's eyes widened as he was now dragging his bewildered mentor. "We need to go!"

"We should be going back to the carriage." Iruka insisted, resisting Naruto's pulling. "The carriage is waiting for us."

"Those aren't mere bandits, Iruka-sensei! Those were snake demons, and they kill half-breeds!"

"Correct."

Naruto stopped and pulled Iruka beside him, snarling at the snake demon that showed in front of them. He scanned the forest and felt his skin prickle, somehow knowing that they were slowly being surrounded. He looked back at Iruka who still looked disoriented by the sudden events. He couldn't let them have him. He considered Iruka as family! There was no way he was handing him to them.

"One half-breed," a snake demon hissed his glee and raised his scimitar as Naruto noticed arrows' glinting towards them. He vaguely heard Iruka try to reason with the demons and heard their sadistic laughter, as if his words were petty. "Let the purification begin."

Goosebumps rose at the implication of those words as the air became harder to breathe. Yellow eyes rendered them immobile and speechless. The deafening silence of the forest reflected the internal scream of Naruto's conscience as everything moved slowly in those few seconds. He watched arrows released from its bows and oddly remembered his fascination when Sasuke had killed the deer. The grim situation sank in.

They were being hunted.

Preys.

It came too fast. The blinding fear and the overwhelming silence overlapped and crashed together. Without realizing it, Naruto was hit. He watched in frightening awe as an arrow pierced through his skin, but all of a sudden be gone as soon as he blinked. He didn't have the time to ponder if he'd seen an illusion when Iruka suddenly pushed himself in front of him and took most of the arrows. His eyes widened as he paled, his lips quivering in a silent scream that refused to come out. He watched in horror as his beloved mentor coughed up chunks of blood, seeing his veins protrude against his brown skin as the poison slowly corroded it, until he fell.

Naruto grabbed his fallen body and grasped him closely, balefully glaring at the perpetrators as they were surrounded.

"Move," a snake demon commanded, pointing a scimitar to Naruto's face. "Or you're dying with it."

Naruto held Iruka tighter.

"So be it." He raised his weapon high as it glistened under the light, planning to cut them both in one heavy swing. "Let Hebi-sama deliver your souls."

Naruto closed his eyes and shivered in fright.

An animalistic roar resounded within the forest as all eyes fell on the being transforming morbidly. The sounds of bones and skin breaking sent chills coursing down every spine in the demons at the vicinity, until a large black wolf stood proudly after the transformation. Scarlet eyes glinted in madness, sharp teeth snapping in a quick shut, until the intimidating wolf was gone. Screams echoed the forest as blood spurted from various body parts. Chaos ensued when the snake demons regained their senses enough to fight back.

Naruto watched as the large wolf broke the neck of another demon, hearing him growl at the other demons that tried to surround him. His sharp claws were stained with blood as his red eyes shifted from one opponent to another in a frenzy, the archers and warriors were ripped into pieces and dropped in consecutive. The air was filled with the screams of pain and the stench of blood.

A carnage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha~ what do you think our little Naru-chan's reaction upon seeing Sasuke berserk? He's scared of dominants so...? And what will Iruka do now that he's found Naruto? Will he be taken back without fulfilling his end of the bargain to Sasuke? Will he escape him? Find out in the next chapter! To do that, REVIEW! Yes, I'm evil! Mwahahaha! In other news, Sweetest Sin will be updated at FFnet! After three years... wahh... Well, at least it was updated!I don't plan on dropping any stories no matter what so rest assured that whatever I started, I will definitely finish!


	8. Tenacity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people~ Yes, I'm alive! Haha, thanks for asking :3 As what you've all noticed (for those who are still active in Ao3), I've been MIA for so long, and it's because I've been trying to finish my manuscript, Perfect Lover. The fact that I've updated means, drum roll please! I FINISHED IT! Phew~ I'm super excited, hyped up, and drained as fuck! Had to churn out a lot of imagination for that! I'll be making its sequel, Perfect Killer next (for those who missed reading PL when it was posted here, look forward to this improved version in books! I'll do my best to have it published! If anyone here knows any way to make it easier for me, feel free to message me about that and I'm your loyal slave. Lol) So anyway I took time off to rest and to stock up on my recreative stuff, and now I'm back! I've so many stories ready to be written and posted! I usually post on my FFnet profile what I will update or post next so stay tuned! Without further ado, enjoy~

The bone-chilling howl pierced the pungent air. No one moved in fear that the creature's wrath might blindly attack them. Although they knew it was Sasuke, he was too consumed by rage to make sense of his actions, or so was their reason, but it was actually their fear that stopped them. Same as those he had easily killed, the ones who witnessed the carnage stood in stunned awe and terror.

What followed after was something they had not expected from the wolf, for after his mighty howl, Sasuke shifted back and collapsed. His body was cluttered with wounds and bruises that his previous form's fur managed to hide.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was the first to come out of his stupor and rushed to the wolf demon's side. He assessed his damaged and recognized signs of poisoning. He looked to the clearing and called out to Kakashi. "He's poisoned! Get Iruka-sensei. We need to have their poison extracted quick!"

Kakashi lifted the brown-haired fox demon and Chouji hefted Sasuke over his shoulder, while Kiba supported Shikamaru as Shino monitored for any more snake demons. They rushed towards the village and healers were already stationed by their entrance, some villagers have heard the howl as they've also smelled the scent of blood.

Medical demons directed them to the head healer's quarters and quickly made room to accommodate them. They moved fast and Kakashi quickly briefed them on the situation, explaining the poison running in Sasuke and Iruka's bodies. Naruto glanced worriedly between Sasuke and Iruka, but he'd notice that Sasuke's pallor grew alarming. Iruka was placed on a flat surface akin to a bed, while Sasuke was given immediate attention when he was the worst of the two. Those who were still conscious drank an antidote, while apprentice healers attended to their wounds.

Naruto couldn't sit still to have his minor wounds attended, anxiously waiting for the healer to decree Sasuke and Iruka's conditions. He waited with bated breath when they examined both with intense scrutiny.

"He'll recover after a day's rest," the young wolf demon healer muttered under her breath as she directed a needle to Iruka's arm and pressed a clear blue liquid. "Expect high fever, but it will be his body's way of breaking the rest of the poison. It will break out soon. I'm not sure if fox demons have a different body constitution from wolf demons, but just in case an anomaly happens, call me immediately. If you don't see his fever breaking out by sunrise, then I might need to get some antidotes from the fox kingdom's resources. Someone needs to check up on him every other hour."

"I'll do it," Naruto volunteered and she nodded.

"You must be Naruto." She offered her hand and Naruto shook it, somewhat shocked that he hadn't noticed she was a submissive, until then. "My name's Haku. I've heard a lot about you. You're quite famous here."

Naruto wasn't sure what to make of that. He couldn't picture Sasuke talking around about him.

"It's about time he stole you. Everyone's been expecting it."

It was still embarrassing though.

Thankfully, she didn't probe for more details or mentioned anything further. She instructed some wolf demons of shifts when a dominant went to her side. Naruto shuffled uncomfortably and she noted his uneasy scent, smiling gently at him. "Don't worry. This is my mate, Zabuza. He looks fierce but he's kind."

"Only to you," Kiba mumbled and covered it in a cough. He looked away when Zabuza shot him a look and grunted.

"How's Sasuke?" Naruto asked and tried to peer over to see what was happening, but demons hovered about his body and he couldn't see much. "Will he be okay?"

"He's in good hands," Haku reassured. "Granny Chiyo is the best healer in the wolf clan and she specializes in poison."

Zabuza threw an around Haku's slim shoulders, called out to Chiyo. "Haku's done with his shift. I'll take him out to eat, Chiyo."

Chiyo waved her hand, before getting back to stitching Sasuke's sides. "Bring me some meat and remind me later of the supplements."

Haku blushed and nodded his head towards Naruto and his company, discreetly pinching Zabuza before excusing themselves. Naruto was kind of baffled by their words. He couldn't hide his confusion even after the couple left.

"Haku's pregnant," Kakashi supplied and his eyes crinkled. "And a male omega. Just like you."

"Don't be fooled by his innocent looks," Kiba warned with a grin. "He was the one who proposed to Zabuza and declared his right to be his mate. He's quite stubborn about it."

"And packs a punch," Shikamaru snorted.

"Kiba teased Haku about that and before Zabuza could do anything, Kiba got knocked out by Haku with one punch." Shino said, containing his laughter under a stoic façade, while Chouji laughed heartily as the others chuckled at his expense. Kiba glared at them.

Naruto's eyes widened at this, shooting his stare towards where they'd left. He'd assumed Haku was a woman with his dainty frame and gentle countenance.

Kakashi just finished with his wounds when Kiba started to bark protests at the rest of his friends. His arm was wrapped with a bandage roll and sat next to Naruto. He talked over the noise, "Zabuza used to be Haku's mentor during his infiltration and weaponry training so Zabuza thought it won't last. Haku was quite young when he'd started those regimens, almost as young as Sasuke, but just a few years older. A lot of wolf elders expected Sasuke to take Haku as his submissive, but when Haku challenged every submissive who was eying for Zabuza, they were shocked by this development. He actually declared his love for his mentor and surprisingly, Haku won for his young age and declared his stake for Zabuza's future submissive."

Naruto felt awed by Haku's actions and finally understood what challenges meant for wolf submissives. It was strange that it wasn't the dominants who were staking claims, rather it was the submissives. Unknowingly, he'd voiced out his thoughts when Kakashi explained more of their culture.

"Submissives here need to show that they're capable of being equal to their dominants as well as protecting the pups. The dominants go out for provisions so the submissives are to protect the household and pups. Of course, dominants won't let any harm come to their submissives, but protecting their home and young will fall on both. So most submissives choose to find a strong dominant and fight other submissives to stake their desired mate." Kakashi chuckled. "That doesn't mean dominants didn't have a choice. They can also refuse their claim and stake their claims to their desired mate, but it ultimately means a mutual agreement between both parties. Zabuza's quite popular before he had Haku, since he was strong and quite considerate. He actually refused Haku four times."

Naruto's mouth unseemly dropped and he rectified his behavior. "But why?"

"Zabuza was quite sure his little student was mistaking love for gratitude, because Zabuza was the one who saved him when he nearly got killed by one of the snake demons. He thought it would be wrong to have Haku as his mate." Kakashi shook his head in reminisce at his fellow demon's effort. "Not that Haku wasn't desirable for other dominants, but after his tenacious acts towards Zabuza, most stopped going after him."

"Then?" Naruto blushed and felt embarrassed for wanting to hear more of his healer when it had only been minutes they've met, but after this, he vowed to make an effort in befriending the wolf demon. He really admired his spirit. It reminded him of Gaara. "What made Zabuza-san change his mind?"

"Haku's heat came," Kakashi couldn't keep out his amusement from his voice. "Nearly all of the dominants Haku rejected tried to win him again, surrounding his place, and Zabuza came stomping to his place after seeing the commotion. He claimed Haku his and Haku got what he wanted, proposing to Zabuza to be his mate before he could change his mind, and they became official."

Naruto grinned and wondered who the other wolf demons were. Ever since he'd met these interesting individuals, he felt compelled to learn more about the other demons as well as their uniquely strange culture. They all offered such differences in comparison to what he knew.

"The clan head is here," a voice erupted and that was when Naruto realized the sudden hush brought by the announcement.

"What happened?" Fugaku intercepted the large gathering. His eyes roamed around the room and saw Sasuke still being healed, and then settled for Iruka's. His eyes narrowed at the unknown demon's presence. "Who is this?"

"Snake demons," Kakashi's answer was curt and motioned Naruto. "Naruto knows him."

Fugaku directed his piercing stare to Naruto and he knew that the one he was talking to wasn't just Sasuke's father, but he was in the presence of the wolf clan's leader. He knew his stare then spoke volumes of how treasonous he'd done for bringing a potential threat into their hidden village. He felt ashamed for not considering their disposition and at the same time, incensed that they should question Iruka when he was on the brink of dying, and all because he shielded him. He stood straight and emphatically answered, "Iruka-sensei's my caretaker, since I've been a pup, and my teacher. He would never betray me, and I would never betray Sasuke's clan."

Fugaku didn't budge, while Naruto didn't relent on his stance, but when the elder wolf demon's lips quirked, he relaxed. Naruto breathed easily upon sensing the room's atmosphere had eased. Without further questions, Fugaku nodded his head and Naruto felt relieved of his silent consent. He watched him leave, before he looked back at Sasuke's form, only to find Kakashi and Kiba smirking at him. He nearly took a step back at the disturbing sight and frowned. "What is it?"

"Sasuke's village, huh." Kiba teased, his tone mischievous.

"Now, now, Naru-chan had a slip of tongue, must be because of all the excitement that happened. Didn't you, Naru-chan?" Kakashi tried to help, but didn't really sound like it. He looked and sounded like he was enjoying just the same as Kiba. "Let's not fret about the details that Naru-chan implicated that it was because it's _Sasuke's_ clan, which made him want to protect it."

Naruto made an effort not to react, because he knew that was what they were after, but after Kiba blatantly pointed it out and Kakashi shamelessly followed it up, it was hard not to. "Will they be okay?"

"Worried about Sasuke, are we?" Kiba waggled his brows.

Kakashi continued to smile behind his mask. "Sasuke will be touched, Naru-chan."

"I can already see what happens," Shino muttered his agreement seriously.

Chouji took pity of Naruto's effort to avert the topic and was the only one who gave a decent answer after their teasing. "Sasuke's been through worse. He'll pull through so don't worry."

Naruto blinked at Chouji's words at the same time, noticing how Chouji reminded him of a warm big brother, similar to Iruka. Although the thought of Sasuke experienced something worse when he was a pup disturbed, he couldn't help voicing out his shock. "What could be worse than being poisoned and being attacked?"

"That would be the survival training."

Everyone nodded, each remembering their own experiences while recalling the worst case, which was Sasuke's survival training. Due to his case, another supplemental class had been required to prevent it from happening. If it had been any other pup, they would've died and their batch would've been the first to have a serious casualty that Okami-sama had blessed for years. Although none of the younger generation died, it didn't mean there were no casualties.

That event was Sasuke's turning point.

The topic was forbidden though, and no one in their division knew what really happened. Most were informed there were casualties from both wolf and snake clans, while Sasuke had been on the brink of death, but no one was certain of the truth except for the council members and Kakashi. It was Kakashi who was the one that found those bodies inside the reeking cave.

"Mah, it was a long time ago." Kakashi spoke and looked at Sasuke where Chiyo was finishing her work. "He's been through a lot, unlike most, but he's tough."

"His motivation is strong too!" Kiba hinted towards the others, grinning mischievously when Naruto looked confused. "It's damn ridiculous hearing him voice it though, but I guess that's the year we didn't consider him to be too much of a jerk."

"Pigs will fly tomorrow," Shikamaru muttered ominously.

"Hey! No one said he wasn't a jerk! He still is," Kiba defended and grunted when Shikamaru merely shrugged.

"If you want to know what that is, I'd advise frequent visits to find out for yourself." Shino wisely remarked, fixing his sunglasses. "Otherwise, you won't understand what he means."

"It would spoil the fun if we said it," Kiba interjected. "Besides, I want to see what that arrogant jerk would look like once Naru-chan finds out."

Naruto's eyes twitched at the nickname, holding his annoyance in, because he knew they were trying to rile him up for his reactions too.

"Kiba, don't tease Naru-chan." Kakashi chided. "After all he's getting quite attached to Sasuke. Didn't he mention this is Sasuke's clan and didn't he ask for his welfare? He'll pay a visit to Sasuke-kun without anyone's instructions."

Naruto's fiery blue eye twitched as his fur bristled while his tail stood straight and his ears stiffened, glaring at the grins on their faces.

"Won't you, Naru-chan?"

Naruto had had enough and exploded. "I won't!"

"All of you! Get out!" Chiyo threateningly pointed sharp medical towards the rowdy group. Her assistants wisely guided them, pushed them, towards the door. "If anyone of you stayed that isn't poisoned, paralyzed, or on the brink of death, leave before I do it myself."

The door slammed on their faces before they could get a word in. It later took days before they could pay a visit to their companions, not like they would. Only Naruto was exempted, but only because he needed to check up on Iruka. He was the only one who could see to his condition, and as what Haku mentioned, Iruka did break out in a high fever and recovered the following morning. He was still fatigued by the poison so he slept most of the time he was there. He'd occasionally inquire of Sasuke's health, since it wasn't out of the way. He did it for Mikoto-san, since she'd ask how both of them were.

That was what he convinced himself to believe, until Iruka said something that made him question himself.

"Why should we stay?"

Naruto blinked at the sudden question. He opened his mouth and closed it, finding it hard to answer. He dodged the question and replied, "I told you, Iruka-sensei, I didn't know how to get back so I struck a deal with Sasuke to take me back if he fails to win me. He's trying, but I'm telling you I'm set on going home. Don't worry."

"Yes, I heard you. You said that a while ago, but I'm asking you is why should we stay? I know how to get you home. If I could trace back to where we were attacked, I would know how to go from there." Iruka reasoned and he placed his empty bowl aside, folding his hands on top of the bed spread. "As soon as I've expressed my gratitude, we can leave. Of course, we'll give just compensation for healing me, but this clan dared to kidnap you. Sparing the wolf clan and withholding their location would be enough to express our gratitude."

"I don't think that would be fair," Naruto hesitated and had a hard time looking Iruka in the eyes. "They took care of me after all. They didn't mistreat me. They were actually… different from what the books suggested."

They were warm.

"Prince Naruto."

Naruto winced and knew that when Iruka called him that, he pertained to his position being of someone from royal birth, that he had responsibilities – that he had an image to uphold. He always found it difficult to hear his teacher address him that when it signified that no matter how close they were, there was still a distinctive line because of their status. Even when he had begged and cried back when he was still a young kit, the moment Iruka addressed him as such, he was no longer his caring older brother, but merely his caretaker. He knew it hurt Iruka to be so distant, but it was an obligation.

"You need to go back."

Naruto clenched his hands and tried hard not to grip it too tight, feeling his skin barely pierced by his claws. He could smell Iruka's agitation and couldn't make much of what it meant, but he knew that what he said was right. He just couldn't stay. He was the crown prince, the only heir to the throne. Just having any hostile kingdom learn about his disappearance might take advantage of his disappearance, and possibly attack their kingdom during their search for him. His parents were already in pain enough with just his disappearance, but with possible threats, they might not survive. Innocent lives might be spilled and all because he was gone. He should've been more considerate of their dispositions. They were responsible for their people. He hadn't even considered all of this when he wanted to leave the castle, showing how immature he'd been.

_'But I just wanted to go outside…'_ The voice in his head somberly echoed the cry of his heart.

He still hadn't seen enough. He still wanted to see more of the outside world. If he'd never left, he wouldn't have known the things he experienced in the wolf village. He wouldn't have seen Sasuke's field of wild flowers, his amazing hunts, his rich culture, and all of his tender efforts. He wouldn't have known dominants could be so…

Naruto didn't know what the word he was looking for, and that irritated him. He felt that it was still inadequate so he didn't voice it out. He couldn't give Iruka a half-hearted explanation. "Let me think about it."

"Of course." Iruka inclined his head as a sign of respect. "Then are you okay? I saw those arrows aimed at you. You didn't get hurt, did you?"

Naruto was surprised by Iruka's words. That thought had actually passed through his mind, but upon checking himself, there were no arrow injuries or even poison in his blood stream. He thought he'd hallucinated it, but Iruka had also seen the arrows aim at him… It couldn't possibly shift at the last minute. What happened? He didn't understand and merely shook his head, reassuring Iruka. "I'm fine, sensei."

Iruka leaned back on his pillow, settling under the furred covers. "I'll give you time to think about it, Naruto, but only until I wake up."

Naruto didn't offer his agreement when he saw Iruka went to sleep instantly. He sighed and wandered back to Sasuke's side, trudging there in thought. He was confused for his reluctance to leave. As what Iruka stated, he could go back now. This was the reason he was staying in the wolf village, so that Sasuke can take him back after the time limit expires. He no longer had a reason to stay anymore.

And after everything, he never intended to stay.

Nothing was stopping him from leaving.

Sasuke couldn't stop him.

"Naruto," a raspy voice muttered in the dark room and caused Naruto to jump. He was so immersed in his thoughts, he didn't notice Sasuke finally woke up. He looked at the wolf demon nervously, berating himself that it was the worst time to have been seen by his bedside. He mentally groaned and waited for the teasing, but when Sasuke remained silent, Naruto grew confused. He peered at Sasuke's face and found him still sleeping!

"Don't scare me like that," Naruto mumbled and sat down on the seat next to Sasuke's bed. "Did you even say my name? Impossible. And here I am, talking to you like you're not unconscious. Brilliant. If you did wake up and heard me, that would be so–"

"Naruto…"

Naruto's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened as he heard Sasuke call out his name in his sleep. Suddenly, Kakashi and Kiba's words clicked in his head – the thing that motivates Sasuke to recover. The one he calls out. Naruto couldn't move and that's when he realized multiple things that jarred him. He realized how vulnerable Sasuke had been to be exposed enough that his teammates knew he called out for his name. He must have been endangered more than what happened recently to have placated his teammates it was minor in comparison. They weren't even worried enough to drop by! Then what happened during his survival training that even made his teammates check in on him?

Another thing he realized caused an uncomfortable sensation to shoot through him. He was contemplating on leaving the one who risked his life to keep him safe. Wasn't it Sasuke who wanted to ensure he returned safely? He already went through so much for him. It wasn't just the courting, he was giving him things no one else could fill and the thought of reciprocating such sincerity with his leave… It sounded unfair. No, it was unfair. Although it would be convenient to leave with Iruka and consider their silence as compensation, it wasn't fair for Sasuke's part. The wolf demon had wanted him since they were young and so far, kept his word. He couldn't repay him by betraying their deal himself.

It wouldn't be honorable.

The Uchiha demon did kidnap him, but he stayed after agreeing to his condition.

With a soft groan, Naruto knew what his answer was, even Iruka would have a hard time dissuading him. They knew how he always kept his promise, which he wouldn't be breaking anytime soon. He clutched his tail and glared at Sasuke's form. Looking at his bandaged form softened his frustration when he noticed how vulnerable the proud wolf demon was. He was sure now he couldn't leave him like this.

And that was exactly what he said to Iruka the moment his mentor drank his water.

Needless to say, he spurted the drink.

Iruka coughed and tried to regain his bearings, stopping Naruto from whacking his back into black and blue. "So you want to stay?"

"Not exactly," Naruto dodged. "I just don't want to leave without properly fulfilling my side of the deal."

"So you want to stay," Iruka muttered under his breath, ignoring Naruto's attempts to correct his wording again, and massaged his temples. "You're under no obligation to stay here, Naruto. Even if you mean well, the fact is this 'Sasuke' demon did kidnap you. It's still a crime against the four nations, since you're one of only two royal submissives. You're also the crown prince of the most powerful demon country. His sentence won't be lenient, even if he honored his side. He'll be sentenced to death and his clan will be considered conspirators. They will be sentenced to be hunted down and killed upon sight. Right now, it's not too late to change their fates. We can still avert that if what you say is true, that they're a good clan."

Naruto had been naïve to think it would easily be resolved. He hadn't thought so far as to consider what the aftermath entails. He gripped his hands and bit the insides of his cheeks. What could he do to avoid the worst outcome?

"Tell them you're on an official exchange program," Kakashi interrupted and waved at the surprised fox demons as he entered. "Naru-chan here has been learning the wolf clan's history and culture, since he'd arrived."

"He's been taken without notice and detained without any certainty." Iruka narrowed his eyes at the strange wolf dominant. "And who are you to speak up for him?"

Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair and Iruka tensed, ready to pounce. He sent a nervous glance at his mentor, hopefully to calm him down and see that Kakashi meant no harm. He caught his gaze and his mentor stared at him as if he'd grown another head, which unnerved him. It was only Kakashi. He already knew no harm would happen, since he was Sasuke's mentor.

"Are you Sasuke?" Iruka asked sharply, narrowing his eyes and barely showing his canines in threat.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake actually," Kakashi's eyes curved with amusement at the accusatory tone Iruka hurled at him. "Sasuke is at the other bed in this vicinity, still unconscious, since he risked his life to save Naruto's. I'm his mentor and since Naru-chan came, I'm his mentor too. You can always tell them it was Naru-chan's fault for forgetting to mention he wanted to attend a program. In that way, no one needs to die."

Naruto's protests were washed in the background when he started at Kakashi, but the silver-haired wolf demon kept his focus on Iruka. His stance was relaxed, but his gaze told him he was serious. Naruto didn't miss how Kakashi subtly emphasized Sasuke's act in saving him, but if Iruka was affected by his words, he didn't let it show. He glanced at Iruka and already knew he was still set for them to leave.

"Then who will convince the king and queen for him to stay?"

Naruto and Kakashi looked startled, taken by surprise by his words, even Iruka was shocked. He coughed to mask his shock, turning his face. "When did Naruto start to improve?"

Naruto couldn't follow Iruka's question, but it seemed that Kakashi knew what he meant and answered, "It was gradual. I'm estimating a few days ago when Sasuke taught him how to cook."

Naruto felt his face flare and looked indignant when Kakashi mentioned that Sasuke was teaching him how to cook. A dominant teaching a submissive! It was an embarrassment! How did he even know about that? He doubted Sasuke told him! That was when Mikoto's face appeared and he could nearly smack his face.

Of course.

"Really," Iruka ominously said, deep in thought, and Naruto was worried he thought that they were forcing manual labor on him. "What else?"

"They're not forcing me to cook, honestly." Naruto hurried to explain. "I asked Sasuke to teach me to cook. I'm really learning a lot here, not just cooking. Sasuke's taught me some defense techniques and to hone my instincts to detect potential threats. Ah, but it's nothing dangerous. I'm not hurt. And it's not just that, he also offered to teach me how to garden…"

He trailed off when he saw Iruka's eyes brimmed with tears. He hesitantly glanced at Kakashi, before going to Iruka's side. Did he say something that upset him? He was patted on the head and he clutched at him. "Iruka-sensei, what's wrong?"

Iruka shook his head and wiped away his tears. He pulled Naruto into a hug, caressing his head and murmuring, "I'm just so glad you're doing better."

Naruto tried to look up at him, but he couldn't with Iruka holding his head to his chest. "Doing better at?"

Iruka chuckled and shook from suppressing a full blown laugh, gazing down at Naruto like he was hopeless for not understanding what was obvious. He blithely replied, "Cooking. God only knows how much you're a menace in the kitchen."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault," Naruto sulked and ducked to cover his face beneath his tail when Kakashi looked amused. "And I'm getting better now."

"That's good," Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair and released him. He leaned back and looked heavenwards, sighing out of nowhere as he mumbled, "How on earth can I convince your parents?"

"Tell them his fear for dominants is getting better." Kakashi suggested, "Sasuke's a mere wolf demon, but he's done more improvements with Naruto's fear than your official counsels did."

Naruto finally understood Iruka's fuss and grasped that what Kakashi said was true. When did that happen? He used to flee as soon as he noticed a dominant entered the room. No wonder Iruka looked at him like that when Kakashi entered.

"What does this Sasuke want?" Iruka questioned and eyed Kakashi with suspicion. "I doubt he kidnapped Naruto just to teach him."

"He wants to be Naruto's mate."

Iruka's eyes shot open and whipped to Naruto's for confirmation. Naruto gulped under the scrutiny and sheepishly smiled, mumbling, "Umm… I'm guessing courting and wanting to be mates are different?"

Iruka rubbed his eyes in exasperation. "Completely different."

"Why? Isn't it the same with your clan?" Kakashi genuinely asked. "What's the difference?"

"Naruto gets suitors. Those are usually for political purposes and sometimes, underhanded tactics to take over a kingdom's control under their own. With Naruto's lineage, the dominant he'll be tied to will be under the Fox kingdom. An alliance will be formed between kingdoms, but the Fox kingdom will still be recognized to rein above the other kingdoms. Mates are an entirely different matter." Iruka shot a look at Naruto as if he'd already taught this to the blond, but apparently slipped from his mind, or he tuned out his lessons. "Kushina-sama is considered to be Minato-sama's mate since she's of the fox kingdom's red breeds. Although it's not uncommon to pick a mate, picking from a different clan to be one's mate has never happened before and thus, the lineage of royal fox blood has been pure for generations."

"You mean, I can't…" Naruto felt he'd lied to Sasuke, betrayed him, making him choke on his words. "He can't be my mate?"

"I'm not sure, Naruto. It's just unheard of. Foxes only have one mates for life, but there came a time when royal fox submissives were required to have political marriages with more than one country. That stopped with Minato-sama's rule, since he only wanted Kushina-sama as his mate and refused to be tied to any political marriage for any alliance, which is why they're strengthening alliances through aids and counsels."

"Wolf demons are also known to take one mate." Kakashi resolutely gazed at Iruka. "We don't take anyone other than our desired mate."

Iruka's fur bristled. "Are you questioning our loyalty towards our mates? Or are you insinuating the fox kingdom to be weak to consider political marriages for alliances?"

"Nothing of the sort," Kakashi drawled and then winked at Iruka's irritated face. "Just wanted to lay it out on the table of what wolf demons are. You never know what Okami-sama has destined."

Iruka's ear twitched in clear annoyance as he ignored the silver-haired wolf demon, shifting his attention to Naruto. "I'll convince the king and queen of the benefits for staying, but I can't guarantee anything for your deal about being mates. The grand council might not approve due to traditions and the wolf clan's reputation, but the most I can offer to reassure them to fulfill your deal would be to stay as your guardian here."

Naruto breathed easily upon hearing this, smiling at his mentor. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

"I'll leave tomorrow morning."

"And I'll accompany you," Kakashi happily supplied as both fox demons blinked their confusion. "I wouldn't want my future mate to venture alone. While we're at it, we might as well get to know each other."

Iruka was incensed by the callous dominant. "I will not be your mate!"

"But you're single and I'm single so I want to be your mate."

"We just met! No one would base picking a mate just like that."

"Wolf demons have a knack for knowing immediately who their mates are."

Naruto tuned out the continuous banter and felt as if he'd experienced something so similar that it bordered creepy. He could almost swear he knew someone like that… But another one that reminded him was Haku's story. Now that he thought about it, why were all wolf demons so bullheaded in getting the mates they want?

"Did you just grope me?" Iruka screeched and Naruto wondered how Sasuke was still asleep with all that was happening, while Kakashi tried to 'woo' his teacher. That's when he recalled Sasuke's attempts in wooing him, as tenacious as the rest of his clan, making him shudder at what his near future entailed and what it would take to keep to his goal. He watched the two interact and saw such alarming similarities with theirs, then drew one conclusion.

Wolf demons were a stubborn bunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, I have a side KakaIru~ They're a cute couple :3 anyway, guess what the next chapter will be? It will be another bonus chapter in Sasuke's POV! It will be his training years as well as the survival training! Since the main story is in Naruto's POV, I thought I should maintain it as that and keep the bonus chapters for Sasuke's pasts. Look forward to it! Other than that, review and comment so I'd know what you think of this chapter! :D Damn, it's good to be back. I missed this silly couple. The next I'll post will be a new story entitled, "Little Raven." This is a gift fic for Meehalla! :D She's been such a sweetheart~ constantly reminding this fic to be updated so give her your thanks since she's the one who became my conscience with updating my stories here, while helping me with PL. I'd also like to thank Chyny for being one of the people who helped evaluate the new PL. I hope to live up to your expectations and that you continue to enjoy my works!


	9. Survival Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, before everything, I'd like to say that this is my post after so many months have passed! Sorry about that! You guys should thank Mehalla for continuously reminding me about SasuNaru updates. Because of her, I get to take some time to update my online stories. I was actually alarmed when Catier mentioned that there were only a few who are writing nowadays, which is sad. Damn, it hurts to know that our community has grown smaller. Some have also mentioned that it's okay to drop my SasuNaru stories and focus on my manuscripts, but it's not okay for me. As I said, I don't plan on dropping any of my stories. The updates might take longer than before, but I don't want to think of quitting, because it will disregard all my past efforts. All my time, dedication, and effort in making these stories shaped me as a writer. I fell in love with this couple and the ending of Naruto has not swayed that.
> 
> For my fellow writers, don't feel discouraged by the low number of reviewers, because remember that we all started out having no reviewers or even readers. We wrote because we loved this couple, be it SasuNaru or NaruSasu. We posted stories because we wanted to share that love.
> 
> For my fellow readers, continue encouraging your writers because that's one of the things that connect us - your reviews. We're all connected by loving the same idiots, but what bridges us further would be our reviews. You never know, your review might be the one that will push your favorite writer into posting again. (As what happened to me and Meehalla)
> 
> Anyway, this was embarrassingly long. I'd like to thank everyone for waiting and reading my stories! This is posted on my birthday so this is kind of special. Oh, and since it's been a really long time since I've written, forgive me for the downgrade in writing. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

The silence could crackle from the contained tension as every young wolf demon held in their fear and excitement with bated breaths. The mentor in charge for this year's survival training was the notorious Kakashi Hatake, known to fail most of the students he handled. He lazily scanned the gathered crowd and cleared his throat. "This year's survival training will be designated at a different region. With the recent attack from the Snake clan, the council has decided that we couldn't risk exposing more of our pups in danger. That's why we will be facilitating the last phase of the survival training at Siren Islands."

There was a clamor upon hearing the name. If the Wolf Clan was known to be as one of the most elusive beings, Siren Islands would be considered as a myth with the impossible task in finding the archipelago. It was said to constantly float about, never maintaining a permanent area in the sea, but what made it harder to discover was its strange habitat that maintains a shroud of mist. Although the islands were mystical, it didn't attain its name due to its undiscoverable whereabouts. Its name came from the sirens softly singing at night that were said to have belonged to the original settlers of the islands.

No demon has set foot on the island, except for Okami-sama who was born from that island.

That said, philosophers and historians debated whether it was where the Wolf clan originated from, which would explain why the remains of the Wolf clan's predecessors were not found. They had all been speculated to be buried on that island.

It was a ghost island.

"Silence please," Kakashi drawled and didn't exert much effort in containing the clamor of parents voicing their concern for their pups. He'd already foreseen it coming, which is why he wasn't too set in placating them. Besides, he'd already mentioned it to the grand council, but the pros outweighed the cons. Still, the noise was annoying. "The council will be explaining more about the details."

The councilmen all glared at Kakashi's callous manner for throwing the responsibility at them as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He stepped down and it seemed that the noise increased. When even the pups started to hesitate at the commotion, confused by their parents' outcry, a figure stood from the council and raised his hand.

" _Silence."_

The oppressing presence of a strong dominant forced everyone to heed his command. When all attention was on him, Fugaku Uchiha started to speak, "I share your concern. My pup will also be joining this training to Siren islands, but I know he will make it. He's a wolf demon and this is the survival training, blessed by Okami-sama. A lot of you would want to know the location of the archipelago, but I cannot give you that assurance, because only the council should know its whereabouts to keep its sanctity. The priests and maidens have been keeping this place a secret, much like our home from outsiders. Our pups would be given the honor to have their last survival training at the place where all Wolf demons originated from. For those who still hesitate to part with their pups, we won't force you, but for those who place their trust in their pups to  _survive_ , then may Okami-sama's grace them with his blessings."

Fugaku sat back down and nodded his head to Kakashi who stood up once more.

Kakashi's upturned eyes betrayed his amusement when he tried to look serious, continuing his previous statements. "The survival training shall commence tomorrow's night, and the participants will sail towards the islands. Their last task is to survive the islands with groups of three and to gather twenty various crystals with two valuable jewels with a time limit of three days. The participant who managed to find the rarest jewel of the island shall be the victor of this year's survival ceremony. Don't bother bringing anything if you don't want to be disqualified. Weapons, herbs and medicines are also not allowed. We leave at midnight. Those who will be late, will be left behind and automatically be disqualified to participate. That will be all for today's announcements. May Okami-sama grace them with his blessings."

The crowd echoed his sentiments and when Kakashi started to roll call the participants' groupings, they stood in front alongside their group mates. It didn't take long before Sasuke's name was called and he marched to the front. His aloof gaze didn't match his fellow participants' excitement. In fact, he dreaded the last required task. If only he didn't find jewels, crystals or diamonds unappealing, he might've felt challenged by the event.

Suddenly, an arm slung behind his neck and he growled at the mutt who dangled against him. Kiba grinned in response as he barked, "Hey there, groupie!"

"Hands off, half-breed."

Kiba disregarded the insult and continued as if he hadn't heard him say anything, "So the bastard, my amazing self, and lazy butt."

Shikamaru yawned, not bothering to correct him as he stood next to the hyper idiot. Sasuke shoved him off and glared harder when Kiba merely chatted off how they were going to win this in a long run. He scanned the other participants and noticed how well distributed their talents were for surviving the training, muttering, "Not with you dragging us."

Kiba shut his mouth and growled. "What did you say?"

"Not with you dragging us down," Sasuke repeated and snapped his jaws to a snarl, emitting a strong warning scent to ward him off. "Stop acting like this is going to be some field trip and start acting like a true wolf demon."

Kiba bristled, but shut his jaws as he clenched his fists, while Shikamaru quietly watched from the sidelines. They could already guess where this team was heading to. It wasn't a rare case where group mates turned solos for their training exams, opting to finish their tasks alone than as a pack.

"Don't let me catch you needing rescue, mutt." Sasuke said and he knew it wouldn't be long before Kiba rose to his taunts. "I wouldn't want to haul your ass in case you slipped into a ditch."

"Fuck you!" Kiba blew up and before he could throw a punch, Shikamaru grabbed his arm and shook his head. His eyes motioned towards the others who've noticed their dispute, even earning a nonchalant wave from Kakashi. Kiba grit his teeth and glared at Sasuke. "Don't come crying to us, bastard, when  _we_  find you in some ditch instead. Let's go, Shikamaru. His royal ass can't take much shit like us, though he's the bigger shit."

Sasuke didn't spare them another glance and avoided his fellow participants, smelling their excitement and knowing what it would entail. Just as he was about to be scot-free from the vicinity, a familiar scent followed him and he knew that the other demon would be persistent in disturbing him. He turned about and glared at his mentor. "What is it, Kakashi?"

"Sasuke, I saw what you did back there."

"What about it?"

"You purposely riled Kiba up so you can work solo."

"And? There's no rules against going solo."

"Wolves work in packs, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi ruffled Sasuke's hair, which irritated the young wolf demon as he removed his hand. "Even if you managed to complete this survival training, you'd still need to go through our traditional selection of packs. You can't avoid that. You'll still end up cooperating in a pack. Usually you're so uptight with rules, I wouldn't have thought you'd wanted to go solo."

Sasuke remained stoic, knowing underneath Kakashi's light tone, he was carefully deciphering his motive. He couldn't afford revealing his lack of affinity for jewels, the epitomic symbol of a wolf bandit – their pride. Lacking that affinity didn't mean being a lousy bandit, and he refused to let others judge his skills based on something as trivial as that. He would prove his worth without it and be the champion for this year's survival training. He watched a couple of young pups play with the crystals hanging, replying, "I just wanted to be the victor for this year."

"Ah, the victor's privilege." Kakashi hummed in interest. "It is only for one wish, but you don't need to be so greedy. Don't go stealing all of the precious jewels and put everyone at a disadvantage."

"Who said I'm stealing it all?" Sasuke smirked, "I'm only stealing the best."

Kakashi laughed, "Good luck with that!"

Sasuke should've known there was something behind Kakahi's amusement. The older wolf demon rarely laughed aloud, much less wishing luck. When the captain announced their close arrival to Siren islands, Sasuke realized why.

Although Sasuke had no affinity for jewels, he could tell from the distance that there was something peculiar when fragments caught his attention. Upon landing and settling by the white sand beach, dawn hit the shrouded island and they were stunned by the large crystals embedded on the land as gold and jewels interlaced with the trees. Silence fell on the group and everyone was taken aback by the immense jewels lavishing the islands, even the sand had small precious stones glimmering under the soft morning light. It was as if the whole place was covered with gems.

"Don't be fooled by the crystals you see." Kakashi spoke up and broke their reveries. "It looks pretty, but notice you don't have a calling to steal it? We rely on our instincts to tell which of the jewels are valuable and I can tell you now, puppies, these jewels aren't worth much. It was mostly used as decoys for the real ones. History said that the jewels growing on our predecessors' backs were far more precious than any of the gold and crystals you see here, which made them a target. These islands used to serve as a sanctuary for them, before the massacre that brought forth to Okami-sama's rebirth as a deity."

Confusion reflected on nearly most of the participants' face.

"How will you be able to steal jewels when most aren't worth much here?" Kakashi voiced out their confusion, already enjoying how this year's survival training. "It's hidden deep within these islands. I won't tell you which ones are authentic. You'll need to discern that to be an effective wolf bandit. For everyone's information, there are thirty-two authentic crystals and eight precious jewels in the islands."

Sasuke started to catch on how the elimination worked after hearing the numbers, as did some of the others. There were ten groups and the requirements for passing a group was twenty crystals and two jewels. Only one group would be passing this year's survival training. He had heard from his brother about the low passing rate for the survival training, but he didn't think it was that low. No one was allowed to disclose any information about the last exam of the survival training, making it harder to prepare for. It was no wonder why it had a low passing rate.

They made it nearly impossible pass.

"Kakashi-sensei, won't that mean only one group can pass?" Kiba voiced out and Shikamaru sighed, while some threw looks of exasperation at Kiba. He glanced around in surprise at the reaction. "What?"

"That's cause only one group  _will_  be passing." Neji drawled in an insulting note that had Kiba growling, but he ignored his childish threat and directed his attention to Kakashi. "If a team managed to attain any of the crystals, can another team steal it from them?"

"That's a good question, Neji-kun." Kakashi nodded. "To be a good bandit, one must always be on the lookout that someone else would be getting the jewels back or stealing them from you. If necessary, you should also know how to steal it right back or defend it. So yes, stealing from other teams are allowed, but stealing from your own teammate to make it out on your own is not allowed. Remember, wolves work as a pack. I'll disqualify anyone who tries to hurt or steal from their own teammates. Have I made ourselves clear?"

Sasuke felt a prickle in the air at the last part and knew Kakashi meant business when he'd mentioned it. He felt the stares of his group mates and chose to ignore it. There was no rule that he had to cooperate with them.

"Good," Kakashi's eyes upturned and his serious demeanor dispersed. "Steer clear of the old ruins, especially Crystal Mountain. It's the fabled mountain with a sacred shrine on top. The fog's at its densest on top, so it's practically covered by clouds and crystals. Those crystals are said to have been from the remains of the old wolves, before Okami-sama was turned into a demon. It grew from the ground and said to protect the shrine from intruders. Wouldn't want anyone getting haunted by our ancestors for defiling their tombs. Last announcement, you have three days and two nights to complete this last exam. Any more questions? None? Then happy treasure hunting and may Okami-sama grace everyone with his blessings!"

Just as they broke into teams, Kiba charged into the forest in a howl as Shikamaru walked after him. It didn't take a few seconds before Kiba came charging back screaming, face pale and eyes wide as he passed Shikamaru.

"Oh, I forgot to mention about the wild life." Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Be careful of the animals here. They've grown larger than the norm, since the island's basically unoccupied for years."

Suddenly, a jaguar almost twice its usual size sprung out from where Kiba ran from and pounced at them. As soon as it had pinned one of the students down, a large gray wolf caught its neck and snapped it. The large predator slumped dead and everyone was stunned. Even after the gray wolf shifted, no one budged.

"This is the first step to adulthood, puppies. Use your wolf forms to kill any predators, survive the jungle through instincts, and hunt those precious jewels. Stay sharp for green anacondas and poisonous snakes, they camouflage. The water springs are safe to drink, and some wild berries are poisonous. Use the lessons we taught you to survive this test, or you can always forfeit, then just howl." Kakashi cheerily said, unbothered by the blood dripping from his lips. His eyes glowed as he waved at them. "See you in three days and happy hunting!"

Sasuke knew Kakahi was a sadist.

Happy hunting his ass.

Another round of howls and scream reverberated within the islands, followed by silence. Sasuke sniffed the air and knew another group forfeited when he'd heard a loud howl. That made it the sixth group to have forfeited the exam, and it was the second night. It was almost a miracle that there were still a lot aiming to pass. So far, the only one qualified to pass was Neji's group. They managed to locate twenty crystals and stole the other two jewels from another pack. The other packs have tried to steal from them, but with Chouji's close range combat, Shino's lookout and stealth, and Neji's lookout, close and far range combats, they were an unbeatable pack. If he'd stayed with Kiba and Shikamaru, they most likely fared better in stealing the requirements from them, but he didn't aim for that. It was obvious that most will be aiming to steal it from the first group who gathered it, which meant numerous confrontations and threats. Defending the jewels and crystals would've been an impossible task for a solo wolf demon, even for him.

Which is why he aimed to find the rarest jewel.

He could tell that the jewels and crystals Neji's group didn't have it, and seemed to have no plans in finding it. They were already qualified to pass anyway, and searching for the rarest jewel meant more risk, which he knew Neji wouldn't take now that the third day drew closer.

Sasuke groaned from being reminded. He only had one day left and he'd searched most of the areas in the islands, even encountered most large predators too. The only places he hadn't scoured was the old ruins and Crystal Mountain. Looking up at the Crystal Mountain, it was intimidating. As Kakashi mentioned, there were large crystals protruding from the ground. It looked deadly sharp and seemed to allow no space for travelers to pass. He had no plan to, but he'd been circling around those areas and mapping out every location that panned from it, and yet there was still no sign.

"Holy shit!"

And that couldn't be a good sign.

A reverberating roar echoed near his area, but Sasuke knew the threat directed at him. He still shifted to his wolf form just in case, but turned to the opposite direction. It came from Crystal Mountain, and suspected that the others were probably also searching for the rarest jewel.

"God damn it, Kiba! Why did you have to drag us in?"

Or they could've been dragged along and ended up in that area by accident. He could tell by Neji's annoyed tone that he was close to snapping at the mutt. The following noises were growls, but what drew his attention was the scent of death. Not his fellow companions', but whatever they were facing off was nothing to take light. It knew how to kill, and from its scent, it had killed a lot.

Curiosity got the best of Sasuke when his paws started to pad its way to the vicinity. He stealthily climbed the Crystal Mountain to get a view from above in his wolf form, mindful of the sharp edges of the crystals while avoiding any wind that could reveal his location. When he'd located them, he was speechless by the predator before his fellow contenders.

It was a large mountain lion.

The size of the creature could easily dominate them even in their wolf forms. It also seemed to have evolved judging by its hardened skin whenever Chouji tried to sink its claws into the beast. Suddenly, Chouji was grabbed by its jaws as Neji charged on top. Kiba and Shikamaru flanked its sides, trying to pin him down, but with a swipe of its large paw, Shikamaru was slammed to boulder. He found Shino unconscious and bleeding by the shrubberies.

They were being overwhelmed. The mountain lion was too powerful. They wouldn't be able to overpower it. The best chance they had was if they had an adult wolf demon or Kakashi to even the odds, but it meant forfeiting the survival training, which he doubted Neji would do when they were so close to passing. He doubted Kiba had any plans on calling for help either, since they had instigated the ambush on Neji's team to steal their stash. Either way, both packs wouldn't ask for help if it meant forfeiting.

_Or offer help._

Sasuke rejected the idea as soon as it popped. He knew that if he helped them, he could even the odds with his speed and strength. He could serve as the distraction and handle the mountain lion's frontal attacks, while the others rip its sides. He was quick enough to dodge its attacks and probably even counter.

He couldn't.

Time was essential, and he didn't have much of it to find that rarest jewel. What more if he decreased his time by fighting off a mountain lion. He needed to be the victor for this year's survival training. He could also steal from Neji's team while they were preoccupied, but it would only mean he'd have to take it in the aftermath.

After their deaths.

Shikamaru growled at the lion, surprising him by its intensity when he started charging to free Chouji. He'd never seen the lazy genius lose his cool. It was also uncommon to help a rival, but Chouji was Shikamaru's best friend no matter their teams. He knew if they could provide some time for Shikamaru to think up a plan, they had better chances at surviving. They just lacked coordination.

Kiba tried to distract the mountain lion, but lacked the necessary speed to dodge its attacks as he was slammed to the side. An audible crack resounded the vicinity and Sasuke knew they were done for. With Shino unconscious, Chouji trapped, and Kiba injured, only Neji and Shikamaru can defend the pack. The situation started to turn worse with Chouji being tossed aside like a ragged doll, falling unconscious after being nearly mauled. There was nothing to stop the lion from devouring them now.

' _Fuck this,'_ Sasuke mentally cursed, pouncing from above and landing on top of the mountain lion. He managed to rip off a part of its ear, earning its focused fury. He managed to dodge its attack, while he nodded to Shikamaru to tend to the others. He hoped he managed to send his message across that he'll distract the beast, while he gathers the others to a safer location. Neji seemed to understand his train of thought and flanked his side, but out of nowhere Kiba started growling.

Sasuke didn't need him to translate that Kiba didn't want him there. He ignored him and continued to focus on the mountain lion.

"Hey, bastard! We didn't ask your help!" Kiba growled out just as Shikamaru started to shove him to the side. "Stop pushing, Shikamaru! Can't you see what he's doing?"

Sasuke knew the mutt was an idiot, but he didn't expect he was  _that_  much of an idiot. What was the half-breed thinking transforming into his demon form when his wolf form was sturdier? There were two snorts, but he remained focused at the task at hand. If he lost his attention on the beast, it might attack him in that split second. Thankfully Shikamaru and Neji were smart enough without needing to discuss his plan.

The lion charged at them, going for Kiba as Sasuke slammed himself to change his route, while Shikamaru and Neji nipped its sides. Kiba grunted and mumbled, "I'll cooperate for now."

Sasuke snorted.

"But don't think I owe you!"

Shikamaru and Neji snorted.

"God damn it, you guys! Whose side are you on?"

Three wolves snorted and when Kiba finally shifted back, they managed to create better damage to the lion with Sasuke to taunt the large beast. The odds were in their favor when it started to retreat into the Crystal mountain, cornering the beast. When they were finally far enough from their injured teammates, something rumbled and the ground shook. Sasuke noticed inscriptions on the ground as the lion's blood seemed to create a pattern, almost as if the ground had greedily consumed the red liquid.

The lion roared and shrank, his blood forced out of his body as they backed off from the grotesque sight. Suddenly the ground cracked, and they ran, but Sasuke's tail was suddenly snagged by the lion's jaw. He knocked his head on the ground as he felt his whole body dragged down.

"Fucking hell, Uchiha!" Kiba grunted, but he could barely open his eyes as he started to lose consciousness. "Kick him off or something! Goddamn heavy!"

"Neji, keep holding onto Kiba!" Shikamaru yelled, but the ringing in his head started to deafen the sounds.

"…something about the mountain lion!"

His heart beat echoed in his ears, almost in slow motion as his eyelids grew hazy and his surroundings grew dark. He could distantly hear voices, but it grew softer as his breath grew louder.

"Sasuke! Try to shift…"

"…don't let…"

_Thank you._

Sasuke jerked awake at Naruto's voice, and barely made sense of his surroundings. The darkness and smell of blood knocked him back to his senses, reminding him that Naruto was in his kingdom, not by his side, and that had been his first words to him after saving him from those dominants.

He shouldn't stay in this place.

He still had to steal him.

"Look what else fell."

A chill rushed through Sasuke and he was frozen in place. He could vaguely see movement on his peripheral view, but the large mountain lion being devoured was what drew his attention. He could hear bones crunching and blood spurting as the air reeked. The old cave looked like a chamber and the table placed in the middle seemed to be an altar, but the heavy red stains denoted something more. It looked like a sacrificial table. Numerous yellow eyes glowed in the dark, but only one approached him. He saw the mark on his arm and noticed the symbol.

Snake demon fugitives.

"More food," the feral grin knocked Sasuke to his senses as he warily watched them surround him. The way they carried themselves around him, he noticed their movements were slow. That's when he noted their features. They seemed weak from starvation and held no weapons. He glanced at the mountain lion and noticed poisoning. Although they were weak, they were still lethal. He could smell seven snake demons, but there was two camouflaged in the dark. He knew it from Kakashi's survival training, trying to recall Zabuza's training if one was outnumbered.

Bumping on the wall, he realized he was cornered, but it was for the best. He just had to keep his back to the wall to avoid any surprise attacks. Just then, some snake demons started to argue amongst themselves. He struck then, grabbing them by the neck and smashing their heads to the ground. They collapsed, and he suddenly recalled their lesson of snake demons. Their heads were their weakness, being softer than most demons to accommodate their instincts to eat their preys whole.

Sharp pain shot through his hind leg and he saw a snake demon release its fangs. He watched him smirk, but because Sasuke was still in his demon form he easily crushed his head. He wasn't sure what had happened, but in his drive to live, he let his instincts lead him. He felt the adrenaline, the anger, the rush, and he reveled in their screams, but the agony kept him sane within that insanity. When the last of the snake demons fell, he shifted and tried to suck the venom out.

There were only a few minutes left before he lost consciousness. If what he recalled was correct, a lethal snake bite would take a couple of minutes, but since they'd been in captivity, the poison might've dulled. He still had to seek help.

Sasuke trudged his heavy body and leaned on the wall. He noticed an eerie red light amidst the darkness, almost painting the walls in scarlet like blood. He approached the light and found a large space with red inscriptions, similar to the one before, but it also had carved statues of the six deities. The whole ceiling held tales of the deities' origins, even their transformations. Stepping closer, the ground scrawled illustrations in red light.

There was an image of a fox demon being offered as a sacrifice. His eyes followed the trail of images and found a wolf demon racing towards the sacrificial shrine. A moon covered in blood shone down on the shrine as the image that followed seemed to indicate a ritual. Another old inscription laid on the floor and he almost jumped when he noticed another carving ended the images.

He couldn't make out the statue's designs, since it had large gashes of scratch marks, but it looked similar to the other deities. He looked carefully into the statue and saw a ruby glinting in its mouth. He reached for the jewel and for a second, he thought he heard a hiss, but nothing was there. He reached into the stone and when he had freed the jewel, it looked like a demon's heart.

It almost seemed as warm as one.

Out of nowhere, his senses spiked when bloodlust reeked the enclosed area. The eerie light abruptly disappeared, and the deities' statues crumbled as the cave collapsed. Sasuke lost his breath when a rock collided his back, doubling over as he held the jewel close to his chest. He wasn't sure what happened next, but upon closing his eyes, his mind slowly recognized the marred statue as its red eyes stared down at him.

A snake demon _._

"Naruto," Sasuke muttered in the dark, clutching the ruby heart closer and imagining it was his little jewel in his arms. His consciousness faded, but his will to live persevered. His eyes shut as he whispered his jewel's name over and over.

_Naruto._

"If I have to hear one more damn–"

"Tone it down, Kiba. Your whining's getting absurd."

The throbbing increased, and the noises became clearer. The scents around him were confusing and dulled by anesthetics. It threw him off, but what disturbed him the most was the annoying noise.

"My whining? At least I don't keep repeating the same shit every time I pay a visit."

"Oh, so you're admitting to visiting now?"

"Shut it, Shino! I'm here as a patient, not to see this sorry ass mumble his–"

"Quiet, mutt." Sasuke groaned and he swore that it worsened his headache. He tried to peer and saw their ugly mugs close. He glared at their proximity, and snapped, "Move. I can't breathe with all of you breathing down on me."

"Well, it's nice to know he hasn't lost his bastardness." Kiba threw his hands up and sat back. "He was better off unconscious."

"I don't think there's such a word, Kiba. Only bastard," Chouji gently corrected.

"Don't mind him, Chouji." Shikamaru shook his head and offered a nod to Sasuke. "How're you, Sasuke?"

"Like my head's about to split," Sasuke muttered and threw another glare at Kiba. "No thanks to half-breed's volume."

"I'm not the one mumbling 'Naruto' in their sleep!" Kiba blurted, but Sasuke had him pinned down as soon as the fox demon's name rolled off his lips. "Fucking hell, jerk! What the hell?"

"How do you know that name?" Sasuke threatened. The air around him turning hostile as his canines grew. "Tell me!"

"Relax, Uchiha." Neji spoke over, but maintained a safe distance. "You kept repeating the prince of fox demon's name the whole time during your recovery. You've been out for almost a week, so it's nothing new."

Sasuke was stunned by Neji's words, looking down at Kiba to see him nod arrogantly. He pushed the idiot down as he stood up, retreating to his covers and covering himself. He settled back on the hospital bed and muttered, "I see."

"Aww, poor Sasu-chan's embarrassed!" Kiba taunted and snickered when all he got was a snort.

"How'd the survival training go?" Sasuke asked to divert the attention. "Did I fail?"

Kiba snorted, while Shikamaru coughed, making Sasuke wonder what happened as he checked. He found Neji glaring down at them, while Chouji seemed to attempt in calming down the other demon. Shino was the one who answered him, "Both our groups passed, but since you got the rarest jewel, you ranked higher. This makes you the victor of this year's survival training."

"We saved your ass from being crushed in that place, so I figured you'd want to thank us by letting Shika and me pass." Kiba rubbed his nose and grinned cheekily. "You're welcome by the way."

"You mean Kakashi-sensei was the one who found him." Neji interrupted and turned serious. "A bunch of snake fugitives was stranded on the island. Seemed they lost their boat when the islands started moving. They were taken as prisoners by the priests and maidens, leaving them under the ruins right next to Crystal mountain. The teachers said it had a barrier preventing their escape, but we managed to trigger an old trap. It caused a small escape route. No one died and the snake demons were apprehended, but there were a lot of casualties."

"You had the worst of it." Kakashi appeared then and the group waited for more information of the place where Sasuke fell into, but he ignored their open curiosity. He sat next to Sasuke's bed and asked, "What happened down there?"

Sasuke remained silent, unable to voice out the things he'd seen. Some of the things he recalled were too hazy to describe, but the eerie lights, inscriptions, and statues were prominent in his memory. The ruby didn't seem like a normal jewel. "What happened to the jewel?"

Kakashi knew he couldn't push the matter any further without stirring suspicion and not with so many witnesses. He relented and answered, "Since you're the victor, you get to keep the jewel you've stolen and have one wish granted. What will it be?"

"That lot."

"Lot?" Kakashi and some of the pack asked in confusion. "What lot?"

"That empty land," Sasuke clarified and turned away. "I want to make it mine."

"What for?"

Sasuke remained silent, and Kakashi was thoroughly confused by this request. He scratched his head and stood up. "I'll tell the council of your request then. Anymore?"

"Bury that ruby underneath that lot."

Kiba sputtered, but the others were just furthermore thrown off tangent by Sasuke's request. He wanted to bury the biggest ruby, almost the size of a heart, under dirt.

"And give me some seeds of wildflowers." Sasuke cleared his throat and buried himself deeper under his covers. "Especially sunflowers."

Kiba burst into laughter. "You're going to garden? Oh god, this is priceless! Your little prince would be shocked!"

"It's for him, dumbass." Neji rolled his eyes. "I heard the fox prince liked sunflowers."

Another bout of laughter ensued and Sasuke felt his face heat up as he drew the covers tighter. He would have Kiba pay dearly for making fun of him as soon as he recovered. He would put him under his pack. Victors had privileges such as choosing his own pack during the Rite of Packs. He would make sure to make Kiba miserable for the rest of his days. He would start by making Kiba plow the land for his future mate's garden. Sasuke smirked at his plan, falling to sleep in a better mood.

The days that followed the ceremony, everyone in the village knew of Sasuke's goal to steal the prince of the Fox kingdom, and of Kiba's punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was some event! Wonder what that shrine was? You'll know soon! I'm estimating that Wolf Bandit will be done in 3 or 4 more chapters. Look forward to the upcoming chapters! The pace is about to spike! In other news, the next story to be updated will be Little Raven, while Sweetest Sin will have some revisions along with a title change into Heartache. You'll get to see Sasuke's POV in its next chapter. Look forward to it too! And that's all for my news~ leave me a review, a like, a PM or follow me and my stories! Thanks for reading, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd LOVE to hear your views on this one! Yes, feed me reviews~ Your choice though :D So... Please Review and Comment! ^_^


End file.
